Nocturnal Desires
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Is it plausible to feed one's darkest desires and still remain true? DuCaine. Rated M for  Language/violence/ sexually explicit scenes. Be Warned, if not old enough...DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Nocturnal Desires

Rating: M

Warnings: Violence/ instances of sexual activity/ language

Genre: Supernatural/ Romance

A/N: Because I love vampire fics so much, I thought I'd try my hand at one. None of the known CSI: Miami characters are mine, I'm simply borrowing.

Chapter One

Watching. His eyes scanned the building traffic on the neon lit strip, the loud sounds of music, or what they perceived as music, blared out of their cars adding to the delicious chaos that was Miami. For years, he'd lived, and he'd never quite seen anything like present day Miami. With the constant humidity and the dereliction for sin, it was the ultimate breeding ground for his insatiable needs. Licking his lips as he scanned the throes of people mingling and chatting obliviously, he eyed several of the female forms that passed, his desire mounting increasingly. He could scent their fragrances, and at times, their desires, all of which made them all the more mouthwatering.

_To have my fill_, he thought wistfully, his memories surfacing easily. There was a time where he'd only need ask to get what he desired, to take what he coveted most of all, to nearly drown himself in what was his life force. Now, however, times were different, and the recourse to take required…tactful planning. A wide, loose grin inched over his lips as he continued to watch, the thrumming of desire nearly pulling him from his true motive tonight. Even with all the enticing flesh bared, he had one objective- to acquire the one he'd been watching for months now.

His life was one of ease, the nights filled with observing the streets that hummed with blessed life, his days seeking shelter in the depths of his palatial home. His business was passed down through his family, and required no questions to be asked and so that left him to do as he pleased. He found that watching the streets of Miami were entertaining, if not informative, his plans building. When he rested, however, he thought of nothing but the red head, having seen him initially on one of Miami's numerous crime scenes. His keen ability to observe the finer points as well as the posture of his lithe body, the air of authority, even the intense gaze that emitted from his clear blue eyes enthralled him almost immediately. The power that the man wielded was like a heady aphrodisiac, prodding as his hunger. But as much power as the red head held, he could sense a melancholy within him. It contrasted fully with the strength, at some points cancelling it out. The red head was complex, but worth every second of his inquiry. With this man by his side, he would finally take his rightful position and rule, starting with Miami.

Closing his eyes as if lulled by the sweetest lullaby, Markus inhaled the succulent aromas that drifted around him, willing to forgo his task for the night. As much as he wanted to seek the enigmatic red head out, his hunger for debauchery and glutton was winning out at the moment. Opening his eyes slowly, Markus eyed the crowd once more, spotting her just as she stepped out of the red Jaguar, her scent catching him quickly. Leaning forward on his haunches more, he eyed the way her body moved as she sauntered toward the door of the club, realizing that she could care less about the man who'd brought her. The arrogance and beauty of this woman called to him and it was then that he knew he'd found what he wanted. He could practically taste her; hear her moan with delight as he took of her, the mere thought of her running through his veins pulled from deep within, an undeniable arousal. He couldn't waste any more time.

Releasing the tension in his feet, Markus allowed himself to fall, landing without a sound on the balls of his feet. The darkness swathed around him like a comforting blanket and it allowed for him to make his approach stealthier. With the streets filled with possible witnesses, he moved as fluidly as he could, attempt to hide the true speed at which he traveled. Reaching her side in almost an instant, he could feel her surprise in the acceleration of her heart and the flush of arousal that now coursed through her. This was a woman who thrived on the connotation of danger and it pleased Markus to know that he would be fulfilling her expectations.

"I was drawn to you the instant you stepped out of the car, sweet," he whispered melodically as he leaned into her ear. Placing his hands possessively on her back, he steered her away from the doors of the club, the pounding of the bass thrumming through him. He wanted privacy, and he knew he wasn't going to get it within those walls. Making sure to keep his proximity close, he blew on her ear gently and asked, "What is your name, gorgeous."

Taken aback, Cassandra had been rendered speechless, the feel of his cool hand on her back shocking her even more. Instantly , she'd felt the rush of arousal when he came next to her, it was like a quick, refreshing wave that she never saw coming. The sound of his accented voice sent shivers down her spine and propelled her to speak, her voice shaking with anticipation, "C- Cassandra. Most people c- call me Cassie."

"Cassie," he responded, practically moaning her name into her ear. He could perceive the change in her body temperature and smiled wickedly as he moved his hand down more, "Cassie, I think we need to take a slight detour, what do you think?"

Turning to face him, Cassie drew in a quick breath as she took in his appearance. His eyes were dark, but intense, his skin almost too white to be real. His lips were full and inviting and as he licked them decorously, she could practically feel them on her skin- and elsewhere. The clothes he wore accentuated his lean form perfectly, and were tasteful, something, she rarely saw in Miami. She could feel her fingers weaving through his dark hair, pulling with abandonment. Already, she was drawn, and her desire grew as she continued to stare into his eyes, delighted to see the lust flashing within them.

She licked her lips as well and then bit down on them as she tilted her head, attempting to strengthen her voice, " I don't even know your name…"

Markus brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, watching her smile grow, "It's Markus. And it will sound beautiful coming from those lips of yours." Moving the wall of dark curls from her eyes, he stared into them deeply, "Let's go."

Powerless, Cassandra nodded and moved as if directed by a willing hand. It was only seconds before she felt the coolness of brick on her back and his hard body between her legs as his cold lips skimmed her neck. Absolute pleasure flooded her and she swooned, her eyes sliding shut slowly as her new, unknown lover perused her body with his hands.

"Cassie," he whispered into her neck , his teeth grazing the exact spot he would need. The intense pleasure that rumbled through him threatened to derail him and he pulled back, exercising a modicum of control. It wouldn't be long before he had exactly what he wanted.

She could feel his teeth grazing her sensitive skin, the action pulling a moan from her lips. His movements seemed slow, but all encompassing, the skimming of his fingers down to her hip now lifting her dress. It was only seconds before he filled her sex completely, the sudden impact of his thrust snatching her breath away. She writhed in complete passion as he held her with unimaginable strength against the wall, one hand holding her arms above her head while the other worked her breasts out of the dress. The cool touch of his lips traced down her heated skin and she felt as if she would pass out from the sheer pleasure as they tantalized her now hardening peaks. He suckled her gently as he thrust slowly into her body, bringing her to dizzying heights.

Markus closed his eyes and relished the warmth and feeling of her body, slipping with ease through it even as she attempted to control the tempo. After attending to the other strained peak, he ascended back to her neck and found the spot, running his tongue over it, tempting himself once more. The pace picked up and soon she was, as he knew she would be, screaming his name. The bass from the vehicles and the numerous clubs drowned her out, and Markus smiled deviously as he began to pound into her without measure.

The frantic pace, coupled with his lips on her skin pulled her release upward and her eyes opened just as she felt a nick at her neck. Frowning, she attempted to focus, but the mind numbing pleasure proved to be her undoing. It wasn't until she felt the nick again, and heard an animalistic growl that she began to claw at him, feeling the sharpness of his teeth piercing her completely.

"Markus….Stop," she commanded almost irritably. The pull of his suction mired her thoughts and she stopped clawing only to feel pain now as he began to devour her flesh. Fear traced through her, washing away all of the signs of pleasure and her eyes widened as the pain increased. She screamed and flailed, but that seemed to delight him even more, his thrusts becoming punishing even as he bit deeper into her skin. A fire raged through her body and she attempted to beat him, knowing that she was failing miserably. There was a blessed darkness that was coming for her and she succumbed slowly to its reach.

"MARKUS… STOP!"

The profusion of hot blood filled his mouth and he couldn't help but take in more, drinking her as well as taking the delectable pleasure from her fear and pain. This was what he needed, what he coveted, and it made him stronger, sharper. It was what he needed to catch his prey and set in motion, his ultimate goal. Domination.

/Nocturnal Desires/

Easing the Hummer to the curb, Horatio glanced to the billowing yellow tape and exhaled heavily. He hadn't been in the lab for more than an hour before getting the call out, the ungodly heat already attacking the fair citizens of Miami. Deciding to forego the formalities of the suit coat, he shrugged it off as he put the Hummer in park, taking in the scene. In the daylight hours, Ocean Boulevard was desolate in appearance, the vibrancy of the neon lights lost in the natural light of the sun. He'd spent a lot of his nights in the past, on this stretch of land, taking in the opulence and the gratuitous sin that Miami night life had to offer, but now, after everything, Horatio was no longer enticed. Those days were over for him and he couldn't say that he missed them all too much.

Shutting the engine down, he took a moment, centering himself for what he would be seeing, then making the decision to get out. Each new scene provided him with a new excuse to leave the job, the faces of the victims now beginning to run concurrently with his own personal victims and they were starting to haunt him. He'd lost so many of his loved ones, but they were lumped together with Miami's lost, and that thought alone instilled within him fear. He didn't want to look back at his life and see nothing but loss and loneliness, but as it was becoming evident, it's exactly what he was staring down the barrel of.

Slamming the door, the intensity of the heat hit him fully and he grimaced, already feeling the effects, the sweat beginning to pop on his forehead. Usually, the heat didn't bother him, but for some reason, it was proving to be one of many things that annoyed him. As he approached the tape, he noticed two of his own team already with the body and felt a relief. His team was one of the best out there; rarely did they need his leadership, but as with a team, he couldn't fathom leaving them to their own wills. It wasn't as if he was reticent to hand over the case in fear of ineffectiveness, it was more like a father guiding his children. Save for one, of course.

_And she, as always is right there_, he thought as he gazed upon her. The blond hair that he dreamed of for so long was pulled into a high ponytail to allow the stiff breeze to blow across her neck, providing her with a temporary respite from the leeching heat. He could almost imagine his touch there and smiled more as the day dream took on a more intimate tone. His desire for his Bullet Girl was the best kept secret of his life.

Seeing her stand brought him from his momentary lull and he acknowledged her with a stiff nod, passing under the tape. Coming to rest a few feet from the body, he spoke crisply, his tone strong despite his weakness for the approaching southern blonde, "Calleigh…what do we have?"

Calleigh smiled and tilted her head, her eyebrows knitting lightly, "No good morning, hi, how are you?"

Chuckling, Horatio amended as he averted his eyes slightly before looking back at her, "Good morning, Calleigh. How are you?"

"Just fine, she however, is another story. The ME just released her to us, but will be transporting shortly." Chancing a glance over her shoulder, the smile faded and her tone became distant, "It's pretty gruesome, Horatio."

All pretenses of humor dropped and Horatio made way to the body, feeling her falling instep behind him. Placing his kit down, he slipped his glasses off and held them in one hand as he peered at the corpse, seeing a level of brutality that he'd never seen before. The neck had almost been completely transected, the tendons and veins in perfect view. Her eyes were glazed over and sightless, her skin a sickly gray. Her attire spoke to a night out, but it was clear, she never made it to her destination.

"Have we found any identification?" he asked, immersed in what he was seeing.

Calleigh lifted an evidence bag and handed it to him, "Cassandra Wellington. Coral Gables address, credit cards and money still intact. From what I could see, she was a defense attorney." Seeing Horatio turn his head toward her, she smiled lightly, "She had a business card."

"So, robbery was not a motive." Glancing to the ME, Horatio asked quietly, "Any ideas as to what could've caused this much trauma?"

Slapping off his gloves, Caleb Middleton shook his head and stared at the body before them, "I have no clue, but I'm sure I'll be able to find the cause in the post. There are signs of sexual activity, so I'll do a kit. Other than this wicked neck wound , there doesn't seem to be any more markings on her body. It's kinda weird if you ask me."

Interested, Horatio quirked his brow, "How so, Caleb?" He found that he'd come to like the new medical examiner, if not for his quick wit, but also his thorough knowledge of how the streets ran. After Alexx had left, he didn't know if he would be able to fully trust her replacement, but Caleb seemed to fit the bill quite nicely.

"Well, for one, I had another one of these come through about two nights ago. Same thing, massive neck wound, practically torn off, and not much more." Thomas smirked and shook his head, glancing at both the Lieutenant and Calleigh, "The fact that there are no other markings on such a brutal attack should be a cause for concern. Whoever this is, is precise and that's…scary." Pointing to where the head was barely hanging on, he continued, "You just don't see this type of trauma with a blade. It almost looks as if it was gnawed off."

"Gnawed, as in…animal?" Calleigh questioned. She too leaned forward more, getting in front of Horatio as she did so. The slight scent of his cologne caught her and she struggled to refocus, "What kind of animal does this type of damage, Caleb?"

"I don't know, but," he said standing and then motioning for the body haulers, "I will find out for you. Which one of you is going to grace the morgue for the post?"

Horatio smirked and arched a brow, "Calleigh?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Handsome. I can take it if you have something more pressing." Calleigh relished the look of surprise on his face as his skin blushed, suppressing the need to laugh. She shifted her weight smiled, catching Caleb's knowing expression. Deciding to let it go, she waved the lieutenant away, "I can do it , Horatio. I know you have a lot to do."

Thankful for her understanding, Horatio nodded, "Alright. You catch the post and keep me up to date on it, okay? I think I'm going to look into that other case, Caleb."

"I'll have the file waiting for you, H." Immediately drawn to the task of placing the body in the body bag, he concluded, "The body is still in the morgue, no one's come to claim her yet."

Completely taken now, Horatio's brow furrowed, his thoughts running now. Was there a mass murderer on the loose in Miami, and was this just the beginning? The determination flushed through him and he centered his focus. He was going to stop this before it even gained momentum.

_TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

Nocturnal Desires

A/N: For those who have already read- I noticed it too. The ME's name is Caleb Middleton, lol. Simple missed mistake. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Concentrating on the files before him, Horatio blinked wearily, attempting to make a connection between the two victims. On his visit to the morgue, he found that the older victim, Jeanne Wilcox, was a waitress, not yet twenty five, and a blonde. There was no pattern evident between Jeanne and Cassandra, only that they just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. As he stared at the autopsy photographs, Horatio grimaced as if he actually felt the brutality of the violence meted against them. The mere thought of it sickened him, but it only served to feed the desire to catch this animal before he made another woman his victim.

_You didn't deserve this, neither of you did_, Horatio thought angrily. Amongst the autopsy photographs were the victim's affects, personalizing the loss even more for him. Even though Horatio hadn't known either of the women personally, the vacant gazes haunted him, propelling him to seek the truth no matter what.

An unfamiliar sensation of intense rage built inside of him and he could do nothing to hold it in, flinging the file and the contents of the table onto the floor. The disregard for life, the senseless loss of it tore at his resolve and the emotion threatened to topple him over the perilous edge, knowing that once he fell, he wouldn't be able to get back up. He'd seen too much, lived through too much pain to continue on. He just wanted to stop it all.

Steadying himself on the edge of the table, he barely heard the light sound of her clearing her throat, actually catching her aroma before looking up to see her standing there, a concerned look in her eyes. He could always tell that she was near, it was as if there was some magnetic force that pulled them together, giving him a heightened awareness of his surroundings, of her. There was no reason for this, logically, but deep within his heart, he felt that the silent bond that they'd solidified over the years was what affected him the most.

Attempting to put himself back together again, he then strode across the layout lab and bent to pick up the pieces of his tirade, cognizant of her joining in. Shaking his head, he explained stringently, "I just lost my cool for a second, Calleigh. That's all…"

Picking up the files, Calleigh smiled lightly, "It is within seconds, Horatio that most men find out what they are made of. You need a break from this. You've been nonstop with these two cases for days now." Silence was the response she got and she exhaled heavily, "Horatio, you're going to let this consume you, and then, you're going to lose yourself in this. Don't…"

Standing fully, he offered her his hand and brought her up, staring into her eyes. Within her bejeweled orbs, he could see the devotion swimming in them, but also a slight twinge of sadness. The sight of that sadness provoked more emotions from him and he shook his head, "This…it's unacceptable, Calleigh. There's some maniac roaming the streets of Miami, devouring women. It's got to stop."

Calleigh placed an understanding hand on his forearm and inched closer, wishing that they could connect on a more intimate level. She saw the depth of need in his eyes and felt it in the slight tremors of his voice. That strong façade that she was used to was now crumbling quickly, and it was her duty to stop that from happening.

"This is why you should let this rest, at least for tonight. Come back to it with new eyes tomorrow." Shifting the files to her other arm, she walked to the table and placed them down, beginning to sort through them. A clever grin made berth over her features and she tilted her head as she moved through the paperwork methodically, "Since I helped you sort this out, you at least owe me a drink. No rain checks allowed."

The light tone in her voice pulled at him to relinquish the darkness he'd suffused within himself and he considered it before looking at the clock hanging over the door. _Where did the time go?_ He asked himself as he focused once more on the southern beauty, "I would, Cal…but it's getting late. I didn't realize that I'd been up here just about all night."

Calleigh frowned just as she set her stack of files aside and replied playfully, "One drink, Horatio. It's not going to take hours to finish. Besides, it might allow you to rest better."

Unsure if he wanted to allow himself the luxury of traveling down this path, he shrugged, "I don't know, Calleigh…"

"Oh, come off it, Horatio. One drink isn't going to make a hill of beans in the grand scheme of things. You'll have that drink with me, mister, or you'll pay." The tone she was going for was firm, but it was apparent by the results what it actually was perceived as. Silence ruled for the span of a heart beat and she smiled more, her voice now sweet, "Just one drink, Horatio, and I swear, I'll leave you alone."

Horatio's walls tumbled at the sound of her voice and the demurred expression, realizing that he wanted her to twist his arm all along. Being in the company of her would do him some good, show him that all was not about what kind of brutal beings humans were. Just to see her smile improved his demeanor greatly.

"One drink, Calleigh and then we call it a night." His concession was met with a jovial cry and he smiled more to hear her laugh. Glancing at his watch, he asked, "How long will you be?"

"I just have to lock up, meet you in the parking lot in ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes it is." Horatio watched as she walked gracefully out of the lab and turn back to give him a wink, the warmth of her gesture traveling through him. Their relationship was relaxed at best, but he could only dream of pushing it further.

Finishing with his work in the lay out room, he closed it up and then turned toward the evidence locker. With the night shift out on their calls, the corridors of the lab were sparsely populated and he acknowledged the one or two lab techs that were still around. It wasn't unusual for Horatio to stick around after shift, but he knew that he was the topic of many conversations.

Disregarding that thought, Horatio finished with the evidence locker and ascended the stairs to his office, glad for the distraction that was Calleigh. For a long time, it seemed that Horatio was only at his most comforted when faced with the details of solving a crime. The idea of enjoying his life day in and out had succumbed to the need to fulfill a sort of destiny as protector of Miami. It was what kept him up most nights and haunted him during the day. It was almost as if he couldn't do enough.

Coming to his office, he entered and closed the door and stopped short, his brow knit in confusion. There was a distinct difference in the feeling that now surrounded him and as he perused his dimly lit work space, he could swear that he was being watched. This wasn't the first time he'd felt different in his office. Many times over the weeks, he'd felt the same disconcerting feel as if someone was spying on him, only for him to find nothing of the sort. He usually correlated the feeling to exhaustion; as it was now, this feeling seemed to permeate his presence only at night and after a full day's worth of work.

"Maybe that drink will help me rest," he whispered to himself as he maneuvered around his office. Standing behind his desk, he refrained from taking a seat, knowing that he would most likely involve himself in a case file. Instead, he bent to turn off his computer and clicked the desk lamp, his eyes going to the plate glass window that faced the outside of Miami. Briefly, he thought he spied two glowing eyes staring back at him, the expression, even though quick, easily readable. There was a certain sense that the figure was studying him, as if truly intrigued, it's head tilted slightly with the shadows covering most of its face. A shiver rand down Horatio's back and his heart hammered in his chest as he strode almost awkwardly across the office to come to rest at the window, opening it. The cooling breeze hit him cleanly and he glanced to both his right and left, finding nothing.

Frustration clawed through him and he exhaled roughly, shaking his head as he pulled the window closed. "Looks like you're losing it, old man." Just as he locked the window, he felt a cold air brush over him and heard the slightest whisper of air.

_Horatio…._

Turning wildly, Horatio's heart was racing beyond its limits, the presence now seemingly in the room with him. Everywhere he turned, the shadows moved fluidly and he could hear the whispers of his name as they surrounded him. Instead of allowing this to overrun him, he closed his eyes and focused on calming his racing heart, the sounds and movement stopping almost instantly. When the air became still once more, Horatio opened his eyes and looked around, seeing no evidence of what he'd just experienced.

A knock startled him and he glanced to the clock on his desk to find that he'd been in his office for almost thirty minutes. The loss of time confounded him and as he moved toward the door, he shot a curious look to the window, seeing nothing but the shadows of the swaying palm trees.

Noticing immediately his stricken expression, Calleigh's light smile morphed into a questionable grimace, feeling that something had transpired in the minutes since leaving him in the lay out room.

Moving forward slightly, Calleigh questioned, "Horatio…are you okay? You've been gone for almost thirty minutes. I thought we were meeting in the parking lot?"

The attempt to distance himself from the passing anxiety was barely working and Horatio ran a quick hand through his hair and smirked lightly, his voice somewhat shaky, "Ah…yeah, you know I started looking at a case file and lost the time." He could tell that Calleigh wasn't buying it, but he deflected once more, "I'll understand if you want to take a rain check."

"Oh no, Horatio, you're not getting out of this. You're going for a drink, if it's the last thing you do." Glancing past him to his desk, she noticed that it was free of clutter and arched her brow, "At least you don't have a clean up to do. We can leave now."

"Great, I need to get away from here for a while." For a slight moment as he moved to his desk to grab his suit coat, Horatio could feel the eerie sensation once more and he gave a furtive glance toward Calleigh to see if she'd felt the same thing. Her absent demeanor told him that she hadn't and he shook himself out of his stupor and reached to switch the lamp off. Pausing, Horatio furrowed his brow, "I turned this off already."

Hearing him speak, Calleigh looked to see his hand hovering and approached more, "Horatio…is something wrong?" She was becoming more and more concerned for his well being and now with his odd behavior, that concern was finding root. "Horatio…"

Bringing himself back to the moment, he turned to Calleigh and forced a smile, "Let's go and get that drink, shall we?"

Calleigh watched as he moved with the familiar grace and strength but still not convinced that all was what it seemed. She would allow this behavior for so long before she would question him and get the answers that she needed.

/Nocturnal Desires/

A grin formed over his visage as he watched him walk her to her car, the light chatter between them almost amusing. For more than an hour they stayed in the bar and for more than an hour, he watched as his prey seemed to forget what he'd experienced earlier as if it were a mere premonition. Knowing that Horatio was a man of science, the likelihood that he was going to accept the experience was slim, but Markus could see that he'd easily affected him with his way of making contact. Even as he tried to reason the incident away, Markus knew that the wheels were turning in the red head's mind, making him all the more worthy of his selection. What he needed was someone strong beside him to help him gain control over Miami, and with the methodical lieutenant, he'd found that someone. There were no perceived weaknesses, everyone that he'd loved had moved away from him, or had died and he only had his team that acted as a proxy for family. Despite the affinity for the gorgeous blonde in his presence, his life was already filled with loneliness; all Markus was going to do was offer him power of immortality and the ability to survive all of his losses and to forget about them.

As he continued to watch, he couldn't help the anticipation filling his limbs of his next move, already feeling his fangs sinking into the giving flesh of the lieutenant, relishing the ecstasy of the transference of Horatio's life as it coated his lips and filled his mouth, further empowering him. Markus growled with impatience, but kept his wits about him. It would have to be a quick transfer for this to work, he didn't want to risk losing the one commodity he'd found in Miami to sloppy mistakes. It was all working to his advantage, however. The fact that he had parked his car in the recesses of the complete darkness that surrounded the street was nothing short of a spot of good luck for Markus. The roads were silent and to the passing human, it was replete of threat and he was counting on Horatio letting his guard down just enough for him to exploit it.

The sound of the blonde's car screaming into the night was like music to Markus' ears and he receded into the shadows of the alley, listening to the calming rhythm of his prey's heart beat, almost being lulled by it. His mouth salivated to feel the pumping of his rich blood with each beat of his heart, and Markus tensed, readying himself for the strike. His foot falls were sure up until a point, and he could hear the slight hesitation of the next one as he approached the darkened alley, furthering Markus' delight. As a human, Horatio possessed a seemingly unnatural perception of his surroundings and his skills of observation were as close as to perfection one could be. With the added abilities that Markus was about to give him, the limitations of their _partnership_ was nonexistent.

The foot falls stopped completely, just shy of the alley and Markus rolled his eyes, cursing the sharpened perception of his prey. He was determined to execute this brilliantly and reap the rewards, which of course meant that he couldn't screw this up with his inability to be patient.

_Just another step, Horatio and you life changes_, he thought gently as he watched the shadow of his body on the concrete. A small smirk formed as he finished his thought_, Your life will cease to exist …_

The step that he was waiting for occurred and Markus pounced on him, pulling him into the darkened alley. The scurrying of rodents among the cans was the only sound as he planted the lieutenant with ease against the brick wall of the building, finally looking deeply into the recesses of those magnificent blue eyes and arching a brow at the fear, yet the connotation of strength that greeted him. A deep desire coursed through him and Markus shook it off, focusing more on the object of this acquisition.

Markus held him by the lapels of his suit and licked his lips, whispering, "If I was into that sort of thing, you'd be in my bed by sunset, but as it were, I just need your mind- and your strength. You and me, Horatio….we're going to do big things in Miami. But first, there's going to be some pain before pleasure. My apologies, sir."

The power of the man who held him against the building startled Horatio, but he didn't allow that to taint his mind. He knew he had to get away from him and the only way he could do that was to fight back. As he stared into his attacker's eyes, he felt a sort of familiarity in them and for a split moment, he stopped struggling, a calming peace coming over him.

Within this moment of clarity, Horatio asked, "Wh- who are you? What do you want?"

Markus chuckled as he eased his grip slightly, answering jovially, "Who I am is of no consequence to you at the moment, but as to what I want, it's simple. I just want to rule the world, and you're going to help me."

"Not a chance," Horatio answered through clenched teeth, perceiving the slack in his attacker's grip. Taking advantage of it, Horatio broke through the hold and bellowed in pain as he heard his own arm break, but allowing the pain only seconds before the adrenaline kicked in and the need to survive this pulled him from that aching fog. When he hit the ground, he landed on his knees, scrambling to get up and working through the pain that now coursed through his body. He looked upon the man and growled the determination racing through him. Horatio thrust his knee into his chin and sent him flying backwards against the opposing wall, watching in fearful fascination as the wall crumbled, leaving an impression where his body landed. Horatio heaved at the exertion and eyed the still body, his heart thrumming in his chest.

Coming to slowly, Markus chuckled, rising to his feet fluidly, "You know, this is exactly why I chose you. You have this power, this tenacity for survival that will be an important part in my plans. You are perfect." Markus grinned and flashed his fangs as he shook his coat, the crumbling mortar falling off of him, "We will have words about this mishap after you've recovered, but for now, I'm willing to let it slide."

The sounds of gunfire filled the alley and Markus gazed downward at the bullet holes in his designer shirt and then back up to Horatio who held the smoking gun in his trembling hand.

Swiping at the holes, he shook his head and then disappeared only reappear to grasp Horatio by his neck, chastising lightly, "Horatio, resisting this is going to lead to pain. I've already inflicted too much on you as it is, but admittedly, you did hit me with your arm. You don't have to worry about it, however. It will make no difference when you wake up."

Snatching the gun easily from his grasp, Markus made a fist and crumbled the weapon as if it were a mere piece of paper and tossed it. The faint lighting from the street shone on them and he could see the absence of fear in his eyes and smiled more, feeling his fangs throb with need.

Horatio gazed into the intense gray eyes of this man, watching as they darkened and bit out, "No matter what you do to me, you won't get what you want."

"Famous last words," Markus intoned darkly. With speed and efficiency, he pierced his neck and immediately felt the ultimate bliss of the life force oozing into his mouth, the taste of him delectable. His grip tightened on him as he took from him, and Markus' eyes slid shut, the ecstasy nearly overwhelming the desired outcome. Forcing to slow his intake, the sounds of struggle from Horatio lessened and he could feel as the last beat of his heart as it dwindled into silence.

Markus peeled away from him swiftly and held him close to his body, cradling Horatio, as he slit his wrist and watched the blood seep slowly. Forcing it to his lips, he commanded, "Drink, Horatio."

Barely able to lift his eyes to the strong voice, Horatio's head lulled and he could feel the piercing cold over take his entire body. Instant images of his life traveled behind his closed eyes and he felt a sort of relief in knowing that he'd done all he could for them. Another forceful command rocketed through him and he smelled the pungent odor of blood as it awakened in him a thirst he'd never known in his entire life.

With what strength he had left, he took hold of his wrist and pressed it against his lips, being rewarded with the sensation of relief instantly. The relief was short lived as he perceived his fountain being snatched from him and in its wake, a burning that started from the very core of his body. The pain took root and held on to him as he bellowed and his body thrashed, thrusting him into a deep darkness that he wished he'd never wake from.

Markus held him closer and whispered, "Get through the pain before you can have the pleasure, Horatio. When you wake, you'll be something entirely different…"

_TBC…._

**A/N: I would be remiss in failing to acknowledge a dear friend of mine who helped me through a bout of writer's block. Finch, you are a gem and I'm glad that I could be inspired by you. Thank you, so much. Your friendship is more valuable to me than the riches of the world. :D - Speedfanatic**


	3. Chapter 3

Nocturnal Desires

Chapter Three

Waking with a start, Horatio frowned as he began to move, finding himself in a tight, compressed position. Blinking, he was able to discern that he was in a closet of some kind, the clothes and darkness hanging about him like low lying fruit. Reaching upward, he brought himself to a sitting position, astounded that the mind numbing pain that he remembered was not apparent now. Although his memory was clouded at best, there were shocks of clarity, and he remembered the fight to survive even as the pain took over his body and sent him into blessed darkness. Staring at his still clothed arm, Horatio's brow rose, in awe that his arm remained intact. Another thing that came to him clearly was the moment he'd broken his arm to escape the man's clutches.

_Who was he?_ Horatio thought as he looked around more. The items seemed to be familiar and he knit his brow as he picked at a suit, recognizing it fully. Getting to his feet, he immersed himself within his clothing and exhaled heavily.

_I'm in my own closet. Now how did I get in here?_

Pushing the clothes around, Horatio closed his eyes and tried to access his memories, frustrated that all he could come up with was foggy slithers of images. He could remember having drinks with Calleigh and then walking her to her car and seeing her off properly. It was when he began down the ever darkening sidewalk that a hint of hesitation made berth over him. From that moment on, only the pain was remembered and as he ran his hand down his now healed arm, the confusion began to run rampant through his mind.

"That can't be right," he whispered as he maneuvered himself around. Despite the total darkness, Horatio found that his vision was impeccable, the need to focus nonexistent. Staring at the walls, he could see the minute detailing of the brush strokes on the walls and the tiny cracks in the wood that lined the door. Intrigued, Horatio allowed his gaze to traverse his closet more, the sensations that were now strumming through his body almost overwhelming him. Never were his senses so alert; he could hear, _clearly_, the sounds of the outside life bustling. The chirping of the birds and the slight chatter of people passing by were distinct and it irritated him as to how clear it really was. In his home, he relished silence, now he was finding that he would have to find another way to achieve that peace.

Not only was his hearing and sight improved, but he could also feel the whispers of air swirling around him and the carpeting underneath him so soft, it was almost luxurious. All of his senses were acutely heightened and he held a sort of fearful fascination at how he'd become this way.

"What's happening here?" he questioned softly as he ran his hand over the fabric of his clothing. Looking down at himself, he was taken aback that he was still dressed, even though he'd felt as if he'd been sleep for ages. Equally confounding was the fact that he didn't feel the same grogginess that accompanied a heavy sleep, instead he felt keenly alert

As he took in his surroundings more, he scratched his head in confusion, the question of why he was in his closet running prevalent through his mind. With the evidence of the birds chirping, he surmised that it was still day light and as he glanced at his watch without straining his eyes, he could tell the time.

"Three o'clock. Talk about being late," Horatio groused as he turned and pulled a suit off the rack. Perusing the texture of the fabric, he smirked, enjoying the smoothness and losing himself in the bliss that was brought about with a simple touch.

The distinct sound of a phone ringing pierced through him and he covered his ears, the sharp pain coursing through him like wildfire. Cowering in the furthest corner of his closet, Horatio cringed, the ringing nearly driving him out of his mind. After the fourth ring, he was relieved that it had stopped, but that relief was short lived as his answering machine picked up, the automated voice seemingly shouting.

Thinking quickly, Horatio reached for the clothing that hung above him to cover his head in the hopes of drowning out the deafening noise. All too soon, the voice changed on the machine and he could hear her voice clearly, although still too loud, and he dropped the clothing and inched toward the door of the closet.

"_Horatio, it's Calleigh. You're starting to worry me now. It's been three days and no one's heard from you. We've all been by your house, your car's there so that means you're there…_

Horatio quirked his brow confused even more by what he was gathering, hearing the hesitation and fear in her voice and then becoming angry. _Three days? I've been gone for three days?_

"_Horatio…are you…avoiding us?"_

Just as he reached for the door, the message stopped and he laid his head against the door at his lack of foresight. He hadn't let anyone know of his absence, but then again, he couldn't remember waking after he passed out. Patting himself down, he hoped that his cell would still be in his pants but became annoyed finding that it was missing. Deciding to make a move, he placed his hand on the knob and turned it. Slowly, he inched the door open and a slither of light invaded his darkness and his eyes began to burn at the intensity of the light. Closing them, he ventured out into his home feeling instantly, the immense heat. It was as if he'd stepped foot on the sun and as he looked down at his hands, he could see the skin pulling away…or rather burning away.

Agony set in as he felt his blood beginning to boil and he withstood it for only a second more before an unnatural bellow ripped from the depths of his soul shaking the very foundation of his home. Horatio turned to the door and thought of the darkness of the closet. In the span of a heartbeat he was ensconced within the calming darkness once more. His chest heaved, but he realized that he was taking in no breath and after a moment, slowed his breathing that was now only done out of familiarity rather than necessity. So much was going on , that he couldn't process it thoroughly. One thing was certain; he could not leave the confines of the soothing darkness until the sun went down. That left him with a little less than four hours to figure out what was going on with him.

/Nocturnal Desires/

Placing the phone down in its cradle, Calleigh narrowed her brow and stared at the contraption, flicking the pen incessantly in her hand. It was becoming annoying not being able to get in contact with Horatio, this type of thing never happened. If Horatio was going to disappear, she would at least hear chattering about it, but this time, no one knew where the elusive lieutenant had gone off to. The annoyance soon receded into concern, a concern that ran deeper than just the surface feelings. For years, Horatio held her heart as well as her loyalty and the thought of him meeting with an unfortunate situation did not sit well with her. Yet another part wondered if he was running away from them. She'd been right beside him through the years and known his losses. Had continually losing gotten the best of him?

"No way," Calleigh responded out loud. Even though she had a lot of work to be done, she couldn't quite concentrate on her tasks. Horatio's well being meant the most to her, and until she heard from him, she would be thoroughly preoccupied.

The shrill of her cell broke the musings on Horatio's absence and she bit back a growl as she answered, glancing at the clock, "Duquesne."

Hearing the tension in her voice, Caleb arched a brow and chuckled lightly, "Aw, Calleigh, it can't be all that bad, can it? I haven't called you nearly as much, that's sayin' something, right?" Shifting his weight, Caleb took note of the time and then focused on the body on the slab, shaking his head, "I've found something on your vic, want to come get, or should I just ferry it up there to you?"

The sound of his familiar bayou accent took the edge off and a small smile inched over her lips as she exhaled, "My day was made better by your call, Caleb. I could use a little distraction; I'll come down and get it. See you in a few."

"Then it's a date, Cherie. And cheer up, whatever's bothering you, it's gonna work out."

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh slightly as she moved her hair out of her eyes, a full smile now. Hanging up, she stood completely and shed her lab coat, thankful for a chance to shake off the cobwebs. Leaving her lab, Calleigh boarded the elevator, depressed the button and relaxed against the compartment's wall. In the silence of the compartment, once again, her thoughts turned to Horatio, wondering exactly where he was and what he was doing. It was so unlike him to leave without saying anything to those closest to him, so that alone was enough to keep the spike of worry sharp.

Before she knew it, the elevator arrived and the sliding of the door propelled her out into the bustling corridor. With the lab techs scurrying about and the business of the lab continuing on, it seemed as if time marched on without Horatio. For her, however, this would never feel right; it would never be her reality without him there.

Thankful for her quick traverse through the lab without being accosted, Calleigh pushed through the morgue doors, a smile lighting her visage at the sight of the young medical examiner as he hovered over a body. Calleigh could remember how difficult it had been to fill the shoes of Alexx; so many medical examiners had come and gone so quickly, she never really got the chance to know them. Work still got done, but the family atmosphere had been severely splintered.

Amongst the broken spirit of family, Caleb mysteriously appeared, and even though he hadn't quite found the rhythm of the team, his easy going disposition and cheerful outlook made the transition easier on them all. There was something more to Caleb, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. All she knew was that she could trust him.

Watching as he moved methodically over his charge, Calleigh tilted her head and studied him closely, amazed at how fluidly he completed each task. She'd only seen that in one other person, but Alexx had years and years of experience, Caleb didn't look a day over thirty. She surmised that his southern charm was an advantage as well as sharp intellect, propelling him through any obstacle that confronted him.

Approaching, Calleigh cleared her throat and stopped just short of the slab, nodding as he looked up at her, "Caleb, I see you're hard at work, and here I thought I'd have your undivided attention.

Smirking easily, Caleb finished the stitching and then placed the covering over the body and bowed his head gently, "You have my complete and utterly undivided attention, Calleigh." Rounding the slab, he slipped off his gloves and picked up an envelope, handing it to her, "I found those in Mr. Canton. They were extremely difficult to reach; I almost didn't find them though. There were about five other metal shards scattered throughout his body. Those, I sent to trace."

Calleigh eyed the envelope and then looked to Caleb, instantly enchanted by his eyes. She'd never really paid attention to them, but now in the solitude of the morgue, she focused on his face and was instantly taken by their abnormal color. His hair was a deep chestnut hue, but his eyes were ice blue. If it weren't for his continuous smile, Calleigh believed that his eyes could pierce the soul. It was eerie how the coloring of his eyes went so well with his pale skin, but even more questionable as to how he came from the bayous of Louisiana without a hint of a tan.

Noticing her staring, Caleb chuckled and gave a soft whistle, "I'd never thought that I'd say this to a beautiful woman, but what's got you starin', Cherie?"

Caught, Calleigh could feel the warmth rise in her collar and averted her sights, seeing a covered body to her right. The shock of red hair that was exposed instilled a cold fear and her body instantly went numb. Surely, if Horatio had been found and brought in, Caleb would've told her.

"Caleb… Horatio's been missing…"

Seeing her line of sight, Caleb moved quickly and put himself in front of her, turning her away from the body. He had in fact known of Horatio's mysterious disappearance, but he was certain that he wasn't in his morgue. Rubbing her shoulders, he tried to calm the small tremors he felt and smiled gently, "I don't know who that is, Calleigh, but it's not Horatio. If he'd been brought in, I would know, right?"

Logic pulled her out of her anxiety and Calleigh looked to Caleb and nodded just as a tear dropped from her eye. Trying her best to laugh it off, she waved Caleb away and chuckled, "I don't know why I reacted that way, Caleb. I know you wouldn't keep anything from us. You're family, family looks out for each other."

_Which is exactly why you can't know what's really going on_, Caleb thought ruefully. He'd known exactly what happened to Horatio, and it was his intention to ascertain just _why_ it had happened. Truth was the strength of this team and he hated to lie to them, to her, even if it was in their own best interest.

"That we do, Calleigh. You have to believe that Horatio will show up. Maybe he just went for a secret vacation? He's been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders; maybe he needed time to…relinquish his life. He's going to come back renewed and ready to go."

Instantly calmed, Calleigh nodded, "You're right, Caleb. Everyone needs…time. He's not going to live forever, he has to learn how to take care of himself."

"Exactly," Caleb responded smoothly. Watching as she gathered herself, he grinned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What if I go by there and check in on him for you? I'm off after I get this last post in the cooler, I'll give you a call if he comes to the door. Sounds good?"

The work was backed up and Calleigh was sure that she wouldn't be able to get away anytime soon; the knowledge of Horatio's well being would settle her enough so that she could concentrate more. If Caleb found him at home, she would be able to visit with him later and find out just what was going on.

Calleigh gazed into Caleb's eyes and nodded, "Yeah, that's actually a great idea, Caleb. If he's home, I'll know he's safe and I could go and see about him after work." The smile grew on her lips as she broke her gaze with his alluring eyes and playfully slapped his arm, "You're alright, Caleb."

"Thank you kindly, Calleigh." Caleb bit back the desire that was welling at the sight of her and smiled more, "Now, if you will excuse me, I believe that our guest here would like to be finished."

Calleigh side stepped out of his way as he moved back over to the slab and turned quickly to see him finish placing the body on the gurney. Her brow crinkled as she studied him more but shook it off, thinking that perhaps, she too was due for a vacation. Just as he rolled the gurney over to the coolers, she started for the door, "See you later, Caleb. Call me if you find out anything."

"Most certainly, Cherie," Caleb replied as he nodded cheerfully. He could feel the undercurrent of care that coursed through Calleigh, how it strengthened when the subject was Horatio. Suddenly, he felt a twinge of jealousy for what they had, even if they hadn't seen it for themselves. That jealousy was short lived as he shook his head, hearing the doors close behind him.

_There's nothing to envy at the moment, Horatio has his own problems…_

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

Nocturnal Desires

Chapter Four

Cradling his hands within each other, Horatio was keenly aware of what was going on around him. For hours, he sat in the confines of his closet, listening to the sounds that were around him, sounds that he could hear clearly, but could not reach. As much as he longed to leave the darkness, the lesson that he learned kept him as far away from the door as possible. In the dark, Horatio went through what he could remember, fighting against the thick fog of the events that had happened three days ago. He could get no further than seeing the man's face and then the unimaginable pain that followed.

Frustration turned into anger and suddenly, his mind focused on something more. The hunger had been manageable throughout his wait, but now, he was finding it hard to fight. Never had he been as desperate for relief as the hunger started dimly but then grew to overcome all of his sensibilities. The need became so visceral, so paramount that he felt himself changing. The scent of the mailman at his door drove him into frenzy, propelling him to the door of his closet. The wet sounds of his heart beating made his mouth water and Horatio found himself becoming angrier and angrier, the need to ravage cloaking him. An animal was being born within him and he soon realized that he wouldn't be able to contain it. The only saving grace that the outside world had was that he couldn't withstand the burning rays of the sun.

Slowly, he descended into madness, the solitude coupled with the changes that were becoming more and more apparent fueling his rancor. A shred of humanity remained and he knew that he would have to force himself to stay. As the last hour ticked by, the man that Horatio had been was no more; instead a snarling beast lying in wait had replaced him. Cunningly, he waited for the sun to relinquish its hold on the day, and release him from his temporary prison.

Approaching the door of the home, Caleb easily sensed the uneasiness that surrounded him and exhaled heavily, shaking his head. Of all the things that Markus could've done to make this easier, he forwent, instead leaving everything to chance. He was glad that he managed to talk Calleigh in letting him go by Horatio's before everyone else. He knew exactly what he was walking into, but the others wouldn't have had a chance.

Closing his eyes, Caleb concentrated and searched for him, finding him in the closet of his room. Knowing that he couldn't enter until he was requested, Caleb hoped that Horatio wasn't too far gone into his hunger to hear his attempt at a mental connection. Placing a hand on the door, he imagined his voice at a soft level as so not to startle him. It was going to be hard enough to corral him enough to get Horatio to feed before he tried to make a snack out of him.

Crazed out of his mind, Horatio growled at the sensation of a presence at his front door, scenting the blood and hearing the slow rhythm of a heart beat. Only a sliver of his mind repelled the animal back, but it was becoming difficult to rein it in.

_Horatio…. It's Caleb. I know things are…confusing, but you have to trust me. I can help you, but you have to invite me in._

Momentarily confused by the appearance of the voice in his head, Horatio frowned as he growled, his expression set menacingly. Gnashing his teeth, he inched closer to the closet door, driven deeper into madness by the sweet aroma of blood. The need was eating at him, and he nearly pounced on the door, forgetting about the sun. He tore at the clothes that still hung about him and then thrust his burned fists into the walls, watching them crumble to the ground.

Even though the animal inside of him was now clawing for the surface, Horatio calmed himself long enough to cry out in his mind, _What has happened to me, Caleb? What am I?_

Feeling the tumultuous emotions, Caleb sighed and turned his head to the door and laid his ear to it, the despair welling deeply as he replied, "Let me in, and I'll explain everything. We have a long talk ahead of us, but first, I have to make sure you won't kill me."

Hearing him clearly even though he was at the front door, Horatio frowned, "I don't want to kill you, Caleb…but I'm so…."

_Hungry? _Caleb replied mentally as he closed his eyes. He felt deeply for the tortured thoughts of Horatio's that were now his as well, the sadness almost taking over. Whispering, he pleaded, "Just let me in, Horatio."

Thrusting his head against the wall, Horatio bellowed, "Come!"

As if an invisible lock had been unlocked, Caleb turned the knob and entered, making a mental note to replace it. Closing the door, he took a moment to survey the area, learning in case he had to fight his way through this. Normally, newly turned vampires would wake at sunset, and with their maker, but Markus apparently couldn't be bothered. Grimacing at the thought of his half brother, he allowed a slip of a growl, the sound filling the tomb like living space. A reply echoed from above him and Caleb traced his way through the home quickly, before ending at the door of Horatio's room. The sun had not yet made its way to the horizon, leaving Horatio still vulnerable to the destroying rays. Eyeing the heavy comforter on the bed, he traced to it and then tossed it over the huge picturesque window and then came to rest at the door of the closet.

Placing his hand on the door, he could feel the frenzied thoughts of his newly turned brother and sighed, hearing the slowly growing growl that seemed to be just inches away from him. Closing his eyes, he spoke mentally, _Control, Horatio. Use what you have left to control yourself._

Hearing him, Horatio snarled and thrust his fist at the door, the wood splintering. Realizing that he would not be harmed, a sinister grin oozed over his visage that now resembled more of a maniac than a mild mannered human male. Thrusting his fist again, he made a bigger hole and stuck his head out to see him standing, his stance reminiscent of a fighter preparing for battle. Logic was lost as he only thought to pounce on the younger man suddenly found himself on top of him amongst the splintering wood of the door, snapping his jaws hungrily at his newly found prey.

Unaware of just how fast Horatio was, Caleb wasn't ready for him and the blood he had skittered across the white carpeting, just out of his reach. Struggling against the immeasurable power of a newly created creature, Caleb sought to calm him mentally.

_Rein it in, Horatio. Bring yourself to calm…I can help you get through this._

Horatio's response was a roar of hunger as he lifted Caleb to his feet and held him by the lapels of his shirt, licking his lips. He could feel the heart beat and imagined the blood splashing upon his lips, giving him a respite from the maddening hunger. Bringing him closer, Horatio's eyes lit upon his image in the mirror and his grip lessened as he studied the sight of what he had become.

Taking advantage of Horatio's lapse of fury, Caleb quickly picked up the packages of blood and stood on guard, watching as Horatio approached the mirror, his expression now of sorrow.

_Damn you, Markus for doing this_, Caleb thought as he moved slowly toward Horatio. Knowing that this was still precarious, he spoke aloud, his accent lilting slightly, "It won't last, Horatio. It's only because you're starving. I brought something that can help with that, and…those." Gesturing to his flaking hands, he sighed, "As soon as you feed, you'll start to regenerate. You'll be able to think clearly without the frenzy."

Still lost in the reflection of the mirror, he noticed that his normally ocean blue eyes were now pitch black with red tingeing around his eyelids. His lips were curled back in mid snarl and he could, for the first time, see the fangs that were now protruding, throbbing with need. The sound of the heart beat caught his attention and he turned to attack, only to be held by his hand. Astonished, he looked to Caleb and asked_, How?_

Staring at the poor creature, Caleb's expression dwindled as he replied _I'll tell you…after you eat. Promise me to be good, monsieur, oui? _

Having no other choice, Horatio relaxed and glanced to the bag of blood as Caleb offered it. Nearly snatching it out of his hand, Horatio retreated to the corner of the room and ripped open the bag and began to drink quickly, the frenzy starting all over again. The taste of the blood flowing through his lips was euphoric and he could slowly feel himself coming back. As he drained it, he growled as another hunger pang hit, "More."

Striding fluidly across the room, Caleb came to rest at Horatio's feet and tossed him another bag, "Take it slow, Horatio. Allow it time to take hold. I only brought three. It will be enough until we go out tonight. There are a few things you're going to have to know."

Logic seemed to take root after the second bag had been emptied and Horatio could feel the edge being softened. Looking to Caleb, he asked, "You have a heartbeat, but you're strong, and fast… How?"

Settling on the floor next to Horatio, Caleb chuckled and sat with his arms looped around his legs. It was now time to tell him everything so that he could understand and process better. Horatio's mind functioned only on what he could see, tangibly touch. This was decidedly out of his realm of thinking.

"I'm an anomaly. You see, over six hundred years ago, my mother, who was human, met and fell in love with my father, who was a…"

"Vampire," Horatio responded as he finished the last bag. The hunger was now merely tickling at him, manageable by any account. He was now curious as to what he had become.

"Yes, a vampire. Horatio, you're going to have to let me finish, alright?" Caleb chastised gently. He smiled and continued, "My father loved my mother very much. They consummated this love and I was born. I am a natural born vampire, with all the advantages and none of the weaknesses. Save, of course, for beheading, but I'll get to that." Seeing the questions in Horatio's now calming eyes, he sighed, "We're going to have to figure something out about your eyes,-they're not like they used to be. Well…nothing is….but…"

"Caleb…" Horatio warned irritably.

"Ah, yeah, history. Well, Horatio, my mother loved my father, but not enough to allow him to change her, and ultimately, it was her down fall. Opposing forces killed my mother because of my father's love for her and in doing that they thought that they had my father where they wanted him." Lost in his thoughts, Caleb continued absently, "I came into my immortality at the age of twenty three, motherless. But my father didn't want me to go out into this world alone, so …he made me a brother. Because he shares my father's blood, Markus and I are half brothers. And now that you share Markus' blood, you are now, my half brother. Twice removed."

Horatio studied Caleb's light blue eyes and watched as the pupil constricted, "How are you… How are you able to walk in the sunlight? I was nearly baked just stepping out of my closet."

Taking Horatio's hand, Caleb ran his finger over the now smooth skin and raised his brow, "The closest I can tell you, Horatio is that I still retained some of my mother's humanity. It's what I meant when I said that I have none of the weaknesses and all of the advantages." Catching Horatio's gaze, he shook his head, "You'll never see a sunrise or a sunset ever again, unless you chose to walk into it."

Anger bit into him and he stood, going over to the window that was now covered with his comforter, staring at it. _I didn't ask for this…_

_I know you didn't Horatio. Markus is up to something, and I have to find out what that is. But for now, there are things you should know._

"Could you not do that?" Horatio asked as his back remained to Caleb.

"We are linked, Horatio. This is our connection, and ultimately, our safety net. If anyone of us is in trouble, we can hear it. Markus has decided to remain mute and he's cut his thoughts off to me, which leads me to believe that he's up to no good. But….that's for a later time. For right now, a few of the basics."

Finally able to turn back to Caleb, Horatio resigned that he would have to learn what he needed to survive this new transformation. Walking to the bed, he was somewhat startled at his speed and missed the bed completely, groaning as Caleb chuckled lightly. Giving him a cold glare, Horatio asked, "What's so funny?"

Coming to his side just as fast, Caleb helped him up, "You're going to have to relearn how to walk, even speak again." Seeing the confusion, Caleb explained, "Horatio, your senses are now hyper sensitive. You have immeasurable speed, and strength as well as agility. Your senses of touch, sound, sight and taste are also heightened, but if not contained properly, can pose a problem. It took me years to figure it out, but we have to measure our steps , Horatio. Can you imagine the freak out Calleigh would have to see you tracing around the lab?"

Arching his brow, Horatio asked, "Tracing? What's that?"

"It's our means of teleporting. Here one minute, gone the next. I don't use it often, mainly because I'm in the public eye…a lot. But it's handy if there's a problem." Averting his eyes, Caleb was reticent to mention but he had to give him options, "Speaking of, you have a decision to make right now, Horatio because it's imperative."

Looking up at Caleb, Horatio's brow knit, "What is it, Caleb?"

Caleb shook his head and spoke plainly, "You have two choices, you can either quit the lab and move away, figure this new life out for yourself, or…you can stay , but have to put in a transfer for night shift." Only a split second was need before Caleb could see him rebut and put his hand up, "You can't walk in the sunlight, H. Not unless you want Calleigh and the others see you get crispier than a critter on a hot Louisiana day. It's just not possible."

Contemplating his next move, Horatio stood fluidly and walked toward his window. Having projected his steps, he stopped where he wanted and then pulled the comforter off of the window, revealing a newly formed night. Staring out, he caught his reflection in the window and noticed that the fanatic visage of just minutes ago was gone, and now, he looked like his old self again. His skin was a bit paler, and his lips flushed with color, but his eyes were what took his breath away. Now that the hunger was abated, they settled into an aqua marine color, vastly different from the cool blues that he was born with. Coupled with the sight of his new appearance and the Miami skyline, he knew he couldn't leave it.

"I'll transfer to nightshift, but I have to explain this to my team…"

Joining him at the window, Caleb placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can't, for obvious reasons, H. No one can know what's happened to you." Patting him on the shoulder, he gestured to the closet, "It's time for you to get cleaned up. We're going out."

"Out? But…why?" Horatio eyed his temporary prison with a sort of disgust and shook his head, "Why do we have to go out?"

"Because, Horatio, you're not fully fed. You have to have more than three pints of blood, especially since Markus left you with nothing. I'm going to teach you how to feed." Seeing the consternation in his eyes, Caleb added, "Don't worry, Horatio, we're not going to kill anyone. I haven't in six hundred years, I'm not about to start now. Feeding is an art. You're gonna learn how to paint a tapestry, monsieur."

"I still don't…"

Cutting him off, Caleb asked seriously, "Do you remember how you felt when I first got here?" When he nodded, he finished, "Can you imagine how that would've played out if it were Eric, or Ryan…or Calleigh? Highly different, oui?"

The thought of either of his team meeting the animal that he had become pained him and he shook his head, "I should never get that hungry again."

"That's right. And that, my dear sir, is why we are going out. It's not going to take long, but _I _suggest we take the night to get you acclimated. So… find something nice. We're going hunting."

Seeing the glint in his ice blue eyes, Horatio sighed heavily and wondered just what he'd was in store for.

_TBC…_

**A/N: The term tracing is not mine. It is a term that I found while reading Kresley Cole's Immortals After Dark series. She is a phenomenal writer- try her out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nocturnal Desires

**A/N: Warning, sexually explicit scenes ahead…**

Chapter Five

"So, you must've been an early riser," Caleb remarked as he perused Horatio's room at his leisure. While the red head prepared for their night out, Caleb had taken the time to really look at Horatio's living space, finding that the task was much easier when not faced with certain death. With a sort of keen fascination, Caleb read Horatio's life through his possessions and came to find two things that were most prevalent in the lieutenant's life; family and honor.

Gazing over the pictures that were situated at his bedside, Caleb smirked at the lovely visage of Calleigh. Even when amongst others, her beauty stood as a beacon, separating her from the crowd easily. The southern beauty was oblivious to just how potent her presence was, but he had a sneaky suspicion that she was about to find out.

Hearing his statement from the bathroom, Horatio dried off and found that he was still amazed at his new appearance, marveling at how clear his eyes were now. It seemed as if the fine lines of age had all but disappeared, leaving smooth, pale skin. The shower had been something he'd never experienced before, with the new heightened sensitivities, the feel of the water cascading onto his body was ecstasy for him. Even though he'd figured that his body temperature had cooled somewhat, the heat from the shower still felt amazing and as he smirked wildly at his reflection, he wondered just how _other things_ would feel with his new …abilities.

"Sex is out of this world," Caleb answered as he came to the door, watching his new half brother. Laughing at his drawn expression, he tapped his temple, "Remember, guard your thoughts, brother. You're not that hard to read."

Frowning, Horatio chastised, "Can we, for the moment, speak aloud. At least let me get a chance to get used to this. It's all very …"

"Overwhelming? Yes, I know, Horatio, but it's who you are now. A whole new world is open to you now. It's up to you on how you navigate. I can only give you the information, you're going to have to learn how to use it."

Irritated at the thought of knowing nothing of what world he'd become a part of, he groused and deflected, asking, "You asked me about my morning routine? Why?"

Crossing his arms about his chest, Caleb could sense the uneasiness and decided to let it rest, instead, answering his question, "Well, you rose about three hours too early today. I figured you were the early bird gets the worm type, it's the only way to explain it." Chuckling, he added with an arched brow, "You're either going to have to figure out how to change your sleeping pattern, or invest in some automatic drapes. Don't want to wake up to a house filled with fire do you?"

Contemplating, Horatio shook his head, "I suppose not. I'll work on changing my sleeping pattern." Attending to his grooming, he fell into a lapsed silence, even though he still had more questions to ask. Glancing to Caleb, he saw the annoyance in his light blue eyes and asked, "What?"

"You're wondering why you slept for three days without waking. Well, it's simple, you needed time to recover. That's what our sleep does for us, we rejuvenate while we slumber. It's why we're hungry when we wake, and why we are at our most vulnerable." As if remembering something at the last minute, Caleb sighed, "We're going to have to find you a watcher. Markus didn't make you just for the fun of it. Something's going down."

"What's a watcher?" Horatio asked, turning back to the mirror. Each glance had him entranced and with his new heightened sight, he always found something that he hadn't seen before.

Amused at his curiosity, Caleb answered, "A watcher is someone whom you trust explicitly to watch over you while you sleep. As I said, you are at your most vulnerable when you sleep. If an enemy finds a way into your sanctuary, it's like open season. A watcher would be on full alert and have your best interests at heart." Caleb's phone rang and he filled his hands with it quickly, glancing at Horatio and then frowning, "I've gotta take this, do me a favor and hurry, priss. We've got a lot to cover before sunrise."

"Priss?" Horatio questioned as he looked back. Seeing nothing, he sighed shook his head, returning back to his tasks.

Downstairs, Caleb centered himself for a second, cutting his thoughts off to Horatio before answering the phone. He'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to have called Calleigh, but apparently, she hadn't.

Smiling as he put the phone to his ear, he answered smoothly, " Evenin' Calleigh. How are you, Cherie?"

Glancing at the clock, Calleigh bit her lip and drummed her fingers on the table, somewhat miffed that he was so glib with his tone. All afternoon, she waited for his call, but it never came and that furthered her worry over Horatio. It was likely that Horatio was fine, but she couldn't help but feel that something drastic had happened. Even though her nerves were frayed, she attempted calm as she spoke, "Caleb, you were supposed to call me this afternoon. Have you found Horatio? Is he okay?"

Knowing he would only have but a short window of time, Caleb answered, "He was at home, resting. Apparently, he'd become violently ill. The doctor told him to stay on bed rest for three days."

"Three days? Is he okay? Why didn't he call anyone?" Calleigh questioned as she sat up more. Alert now, she frowned, taking a second look at the clock. It was still early yet, she could go by Horatio's place and check in on him to make sure he was okay. Running a hand through her hair, she stated firmly, "I'm going over. He may need something…"

"Ah, Calleigh, I think he has all that he needs at the moment. He's going to be out of it for a while. It's best to just let him rest right now." Calleigh's appearance would complicate things, and at the moment, he needed time to get Horatio on track. She would be a lovely, but untimely distraction. "Really, I think you'll be able to see him soon, but it's best to let him be right now."

"Maybe I can sit with hi-…"

"Calleigh, Horatio's really ill. It would do you no good if you became ill as well. Please, just…trust me, okay? I've given him what he needs; he's going to be alright until tomorrow. Just…rest. Horatio's just fine." Rubbing his eyes, Caleb was quickly becoming irritated and was tempted to hang up the phone, but cool heads prevailed and he smiled, "I can have him call you, will you feel better hearing his voice?"

Coming alive at the offer, a smile inched over her lips and her heart tripled in beat. She would've rather preferred seeing him, but speaking with him was a better alternative. "Of course, I mean…yeah, I would love to hear his voice. It would put me at ease."

Caleb turned to see Horatio standing behind him and grinned knowingly, "I'll have him call you then, okay? Don't worry; he's going to be just fine."

Horatio eyed Caleb curiously and arched his brow, trying to decipher whom he was talking to. Attempting to use his new found capabilities, he grunted when he came upon a block and shook his head, "You're up to something."

Slapping his phone shut, Caleb grinned widely and shook his finger at him, "Look at you, already sneaking up on people. You're learning fast, that's good, because I'm about to take you on a crash course." Catching his dubious glare, he relented and put up his hands as a guard to his affront, "Okay, a few things you need to know while we are out. You…will have to learn how to hunt. Our hunting grounds are the streets of Miami, but preferably, clubs make it a bit easier…"

"Clubs? I haven't been in one of those in such a long time…"

"Don't worry, it's going to come back to you." Clapping his shoulder, he exhaled lightly and asked, "How long has it been since you've gotten laid?"

Horatio pushed Caleb away from him and watched as he sailed across the room, hitting the glass coffee table. Rushing to his side instantly, he helped him up, "Sorry about that, Caleb. I'm not quite used to this yet. But…it's none of your business how long it's been."

Shaking the glass off, Caleb groused, "Never mind. Some things, folks just need to learn themselves. After you, dear sir."

"I'm in complete control of this situation, Caleb. Just teach me what I need to know. How I deal with it, is solely on me." Appearing at the door, he nodded, repeating, "I'm in control, Caleb."

Arching his brow, Caleb snickered and shook his head, joining him at the door. Horatio had no idea of what control really was.

/Nocturnal Desires/

The pulsating bass line of the song thrummed through her body as she nursed the drink before her, completely bored. Going out hadn't been her idea, but despite that, she found herself in a taxi cab heading to a club that she wouldn't be caught dead in, and left to hold up the bar and fend off prying eyes. Simone liked to go out, but after the day she'd been having, she would've rather gotten cozy with a good book instead of working to subdue a headache.

Feeling a presence over her, she frowned and stared at the bartender who was busy cleaning glasses and nodding in time to the blaring music, hoping that he would spare her from yet another attempt at a lame pick up line. Dropping the tiny stirrer into her drink, Simone exhaled lightly and turned slowly to meet the newest taker, her voice less than enthusiastic.

"Look, it's nice of you to want to dance but really…" Stopped in mid sentence by the man in front of her, Simone couldn't help but stare at him, taking in his devilishly handsome visage and the shock of red hair. Swallowing hard, she bit her lip and allowed her eyes to travel over his body, feeling her own react at the sight of his slim form, concentrating on his crotch before meeting his gaze. Chuckling nervously, Simone continued to gaze into his eyes, "H- Hi…Um… Take …take a seat?"

Horatio stared at her intensely and then smiled slightly as he nodded his head, sitting smoothly. Even though he appeared to be in complete control, the opposite was true. In fact, Horatio was having a hard time focusing and worked to get his nervous tremors under control. It happened at the sight of the first desirable form, his eyes roving ravenously over her as he and Caleb got out of the car. The need became all consuming as he drank in her voluptuous body, and he found that he could only concentrate on the heat that was wafting from her and the delicious sound of her heart beating in her chest. It wasn't until Caleb smacked him mentally did he pry his hungry eyes away from her throat, wondering how it would feel to slip deep inside of her. Even now, he was having a difficult time with the woman he approached at the bar, licking his lips decorously as she asked him to sit. Again, his mind wandered, imagining how quick it would be to take her and take of her, satiating a hunger and an seemingly unquenchable need that had become his only priority.

"I don't mind if I do," Horatio responded gently. He was mindful of what Caleb had explained to him on the way to the club, his hesitancy requiring him to repeat the numerous directions and advice over in his head.

_This is a mental thing, Horatio. You have the power to persuade her to do anything you need, anything you desire. All it takes is one look into your eyes, and you've got her, hook, line and sinker… _

_Remain calm and keep that beast inside its cage, Horatio. It's important not to let the lust, or the bloodlust consume you…_

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he extended his hand and leaned in, speaking smoothly, "My name's Horatio. I noticed you sitting here and was wondering why…"

Having to lean in more, Simone was taken instantly by his scent, lured from her previous misgivings into a trance that took all of her sensibilities and tossed them to chance. It was her rule never to get too close too soon, but with him, she found that she couldn't help herself.

"Wondering what?" she asked breathlessly, meeting his gaze. Mesmerized by his blue eyes that seemed to come alive with movement, Simone licked her lips slightly as the images of them intertwined in a carnal embrace danced through her mind. The heat and the arousal rose and flushed through her body as she hung with anticipation on his next word, "Wondering…what?"

Fighting the desire to snatch her away from the bar, Horatio gripped the wood as he practically snarled his response, "Wondering why someone as beautiful as you was sitting here alone." Leaning in more, Horatio brushed his lips past her ear and whispered, "What's your name?"

The smoothness of his voice intensified her arousal and she squeezed her thighs together, the sensations of his breath on her skin and the throbbing in her sex driving her mad. She turned to him more and clutched the front of his shirt and responded breathlessly, "Si- Simone…Simone Matheson."

Horatio took in her scent and felt his member harden as he grazed over her neck, desiring to take it right there. Reining in the beast that was clawing to get out, he instead kissed the spot where her pulse jumped and smirked as he ran his hands through her long, dark hair. "Simone…would you like to join me in the VIP room? It would only be for just a moment, and afterwards, I'll buy you another drink."

Simone's eyes slid shut and were treated to more images that shook her body to the frame. She bit her lip naughtily and crinkled her brow, "I shouldn't…I'm here with a friend…."

"Oh, but you should, and you will," Horatio replied as he took her hand. Helping her to stand, he then titled her head upwards, kissing her lips softly before tracing a path down to her neck once more as his other hand ran up her side, "I promise, you're going to have the time of your life."

The reluctance left her instantly, and Simone moved with him, feeling almost like they were floating on air. The dizzying sounds of another bass laden song hit her and she smiled loosely as she felt his hand on the small of her back, guiding her. The crowd seemed to part for them, and before she knew it, she was ascending the stairs to the VIP rooms, enjoying the fact that his hands had started to roam further down, cupping her ass.

Horatio worked to suppress a growl at the feel of her firmness, taking a second to calm himself. After a second, he looked up to see the long golden strands that he'd longed to weave his fingers through and the arresting green eyes that he was destined to be lost to. As her tongue tipped seductively over her lip, Horatio stared unabashedly at her, whispering, "Calleigh…"

Lost in the sensations that were bombarding her, she could feel his grip increasing and chuckled, "What…?"

As if a spell was broken, Horatio looked again to see the dark strands of hair and grimaced, banishing the thoughts of her away from him. Almost angrily, Horatio stopped them at the door, and grasped her waist possessively, planting her against his growing erection. His hands moved on their own accord and coursed down the front of her thighs, prying them open. Luck was on his side with the length of the dress, and even more so as he quested further to feel the small triangle of lace that covered her sex. Finding it saturated with her essence, he dipped his finger into her and listened as she moaned, the sound pulling at his resolve.

Simone's legs buckled and she could feel the strength in his hold as he began to manipulate her hardened clit, unable to help the guttural moans that now emitted from her lips. Lifting her arms behind her, she wove her fingers through his copper tinted hair and breathed huskily, "Yes…More…"

Horatio moved even as his hand remained entrenched within her, gathering the moisture that she was producing to slather it on her sensitive nub. Entering into the room, he nipped at her neck, as his eyes opened and saw Caleb in the shadows, paying no attention to him. The room was theirs, and he was intending on using it to its full potential.

Standing in the darkness, Caleb watched intently as Horatio began to let his instincts take over, keeping in mind that he was newly created. The carnal desires rose up at the sight of the two bodies intermingling and he licked his lips, as his expression darkened, his own hunger rising to stake a claim.

_Slowly, Horatio. Don't want to spoil this._

Growling at his half brother's invasion, he increased the circling of her clit and looked to him, seeing the same desire welling in his now darkened eyes. Defiance bloomed within him as he pressed her harder against him, bending her at her waist. As her body began to tremor, Horatio smirked darkly and pushed her skirt up to her waist, slipping his fingers out of her.

_She's mine, Caleb… Do not interfere…_ As if to emphasize the warning, Horatio growled again and released his now stiffened member, ripping the delicate lace. Slipping into her with ease, Horatio succumbed to the nature, tilting his head heavenward as he thrust hard and quick. The memories of sex as a human were beginning to fade as the sensations flowed through him like electricity enticing the beast to rattle its cage.

With each stroke, each shout of pleasure from her lips, Horatio found that he could not get enough and punished her harder, taking up her arm. Tracing his tongue down the vein, he felt his fangs extend and then bit down into her creamy flesh, the act of coupling now met with a connection on a more animalistic level completely taking over him.

The flow of her sweet blood lapped against his tongue and he pulled from her just as he gave to her, without measure. Horatio could feel a change coming over him as she filled him with her life force, the control that he hastily thought he had slipping away completely. He suckled her wrist harder as the sexual ecstasy reached dizzying heights, feeling her body give in to the powerful orgasm that now threatened to pull him down as well.

Bellowing deeply, Horatio pounded into her roughly, his own release now crashing within him. He pulled her to stand up straight as he continued to take from her open wound, still moving inside of her, feeling as she began to get weaker. He was taking all that she could give him, and felt himself become drunk with unimaginable pleasure.

_Horatio…that's enough…She can't stand any more_!Caleb demanded as he emerged from the shadows. He'd let this go on long enough and now it was going to be a battle to bring him under once more.

When he didn't succumb to his demands, Caleb came to rest in front of them, taking Simone into his arms. The woman was pleased beyond her means, her body now flailing about like a rag doll as he attempted to pry her from his grasps.

_Horatio…_ He warned once again, to no avail. Growing angry, he reached behind Simone's nearly lifeless body and grasped Horatio's neck, applying the slightest pressure. Meeting with Horatio's crazed gaze, Caleb tilted his head and smiled deviously, "Let her go, Horatio."

The pressure on his neck seemed to annoy him more than instill fear in him and he bit down more, pulling an anguished cry from the woman. At the sound of it, his dark expression gave over to one of concern and he released her completely, withdrawing and flinging himself against the opposing wall.

Crouching, Horatio spied himself in the mirror and hated what he saw, his blue eyes constricting in pain. The garish glow of the blood against his pale skin taunted, yet enticed him. It was maddening how he could be satiated at the expense of a life. The sweetness of her blood had begun to sour and he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, "Caleb… Did I…?"

Bringing her body close, Caleb ran his tongue over the puncture marks on her wrist and waited for the wounds to heal. Eyeing him angrily, Caleb bit out his words, his accent making his words more menacing, "I specifically told you, Horatio…slowly. You nearly killed her. You cannot take more than you need. It's why you need balance. Work on that, oui?"

Mortified by his transgressions, Horatio could feel himself coming back and stood, slipping his member back into his pants. Coming to his side, he could hear the low growl of Caleb and stood back, "I don't want to hurt her any more than I have, Caleb." Running a hand over her hair, he asked, "What can we do about it?"

Caleb relented and remembered that Horatio was new to this way of life and sighed, "She's going to need a transfusion, that's something I can do rather quickly. Once she's done, we'll take her home, but you… have had enough for one night. I'll have to figure something out for your sleeping arrangements."

The burden of the woman's life was upon Horatio and he exhaled wearily as he looked upon them both, " I never meant to hurt her…"

"Well, listen carefully, Horatio. One false move can kill a human. You have to be aware of this, Horatio and remain in control. Above all, remain in control."

Nodding, Horatio moved to the door as Caleb followed, helping him to carry the young woman away from the room. He would do all he possibly could to keep this from happening again, no matter the costs.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

Nocturnal Desires

Chapter Six

Calleigh pulled up to his home and sat in the idling car, pondering her next move. In what had been a worrisome twenty four hours, she'd gone through every possible reason why he hadn't called her, and each one led her to one conclusion; there was something amiss with Horatio Caine. Never had Horatio just disappeared on them without reason, and even despite Caleb's insistence that he was okay, Calleigh felt that something was just…off. Her suspicions were further fueled by Horatio's failure to call as Caleb had promised her he would, and the rumors that were circulating around the lab that Horatio had curiously transferred from the day shift supervisor to the night shift. It was the news of this supposed transition that had her sitting in his drive way, thirsting for answers that only he could give.

"If he's even here," Calleigh whispered aloud on an exhaled breath. She stared at the door unwaveringly, willing him to arrive there to welcome her in. He wasn't standing in wait, and as she killed the engine of her car, she started to get an odd feeling that something was going on behind those closed doors, something that itched at her natural curiosities.

Deciding to make a move, Calleigh disengaged the seat belt and got out, the wind catching her long , blond hair and whipping it away from her face, giving her a sense of peace that she hadn't known throughout the day. Not only was she contending with Horatio's absence, but also with the work at hand, having to lead the lab as he would have. There were no shortages of scenes, most of them she handled with ease, but with them all, she could feel the emptiness that only he could fill. He was an important part of her life, even if he didn't know it, and suddenly, she felt the need to finally concede to that fact and let nature take its course.

With each step toward his door, Calleigh had a renewed sense of purpose. Not only was she here to quell her concerns for her boss, but she was also here to finally acknowledge the burning fire that dwelled deeply within her for the red head. Today, he would finally know that Calleigh loved him.

Coming to rest at his door, Calleigh listened intently for any sounds that would tell that he was here, placing her hand on the door as she leaned her head against it, her brow furrowing. It was eerily silent and as she glanced to see his car still sitting in the drive, she worried her lip at the possibility that he'd met with foul play. Pulling out her keys, she flipped them to the ring that held the keys of all the members of the day shift team and found his with ease. If anything, Horatio was practical, and if he was here sick, as Caleb had insisted, the door would be locked tightly.

In her attempt to slide the key in the lock, the door pushed open slowly, startling Calleigh. Smoothly, she put her keys back in her pocket and brandished her weapon as she entered the home slowly, her senses on alert. Extending her arm, she walked forward, taking caution to peruse the area in case she was walking into an unsavory situation.

"Horatio! Are you here?" Calleigh called out as she moved stealthily through the home. Passing the kitchen, she noticed how clean it was and frowned deeply. Even if he'd been sick, there would've been evidence of him here, a glass, a bowl…something.

A dark feeling came over her as she continued to move methodically through his home, the brightness of the day coupled with the intense silence culminating in an uneasy atmosphere. She had expected to at least hear the stereo on if he was in bed sick, but there was nothing. Her nerves began to fray as she relaxed her stance somewhat, turning in a circle in his living room that was just as pristine as the kitchen. None of this was making sense to her, if he'd been home sick, then why did it seem as if he hadn't been here at all?

A sound brought her out of her musings and she extended her weapon once more, the adrenaline flowing through her veins like hot lava. Hearing the sound again and ascertaining its origin, Calleigh moved like a predator toward the stairwell, glancing up to see total darkness. Her heart beat surpassed a normal rhythm as she took to the first step, the floor board creaked at the weight applied. A million questions ran through her mind as she ascended the steps, her apprehensions cloaking her completely. She had no idea what she was walking into, but for the sake of knowing that Horatio was okay, she was going to proceed.

"Horatio! It's me, Calleigh! I was just coming to check up on you. I haven't heard from you all day, and…well, I'm concerned." Her voice echoed through the deafening silence and she exhaled heavily as she came to the last step, swinging her arms around the corners to make sure she wasn't ambushed. The darkness was unreal and despite it being almost four in the afternoon the entire second floor was draped heavily with an air of forbiddance. Calleigh flexed her fingers as she moved, listening for any hints of his presence.

Running her hands over the wall, she felt for a switch and celebrated briefly when her fingers found it and flipped it up, the burst of light flooding the hall. It was then that she could see that all the doors were closed tightly effectively trapping out the natural light that would've flowed through the panoramic windows that surrounded Horatio's home. Horatio was a purveyor of beauty, and it made perfect sense to Calleigh that he would have only the best views of the beauty of Miami. It was one of the things she loved about him, how he could be the epitome of strength and solidity while at the same time, sensitive to the world around him.

Relaxing slightly, she eyed the doors and tried to remember exactly which one was his, closing her eyes to access memories of her time within these walls. In the past, he often invited his team over for dinner or the occasional cookout and on a rare occasion, he gave a tour of his home. Approaching the door she remembered was his, she placed her hand on the door knob and hesitated, feeling a heavy sensation coming over her. It was as if it was trying to prohibit her from opening the door, the silence goading at her courage. There was a possibility that he wasn't decent and so she decided to move slowly, knocking at the door gently, her voice now soft, but still able to project, "Horatio…it's me, Calleigh… I need to see you…"

Standing on the other side of the door, Horatio held the knob in his hand pausing to stave his actions with a control he'd never known he had. He'd awaken only minutes before, greeted with the sound of her heart beat as it traversed different rhythms, feeding his desire to quell his thirst. Her scent was the worst to combat; not only was he able to smell fully, the clean scent of her shampoo, but he also could smell the essence of her, practically tasting her succulent skin under his tongue. It took all waning strength he had to remain in this room, but he'd remembered clearly of the instructions Caleb imparted to him before he succumbed to his sleep:

_Stay only in this room, Horatio. It will be covered for your protection…_

He had listened to her light steps as she slowly went through his home, her scent nearly driving him mad. The sound of her voice as she called his name coursed through every fiber of his being and he paced the darkened room relentlessly, hoping that she would find a reason to leave before venturing up the stairs. It was when he caught her aroma at his door that he allowed his desires to claw at him even as he teetered on the precipice of his sanity. He didn't know what he would do if she entered into his room, he didn't know if he had enough control or strength over his carnal desires not to fulfill them and gorge himself on her tantalizingly soft, creamy skin.

"_Horatio…it's me, Calleigh…I need to see you…"_

It was her voice that did him in and he relented his hold on the door, willing to risk the consequences that would befall them both at her entrance. Placing his hand on the door, he breathed out and spoke, his voice shattering the darkened silence of his sanctuary, "Calleigh… you shouldn't be here…"

Calleigh's heart accelerated at the sound of his voice, but her concern was instantly renewed at the tone. It was weary and full of sorrow, so much so that her heart ached to think of him in any pain. Calleigh turned the knob and pushed against the door, finding that it gave easily, despite the weight that was there mere seconds ago. A slight breeze passed over her as she stood in the doorway, peering into the deep darkness of the room, the only point of light coming from behind her. It was by this dim lighting that she was able to see the destruction that was his room; a wall was completely crushed and as she walked further, she could see that his closet door was splintered beyond repair. Apprehension set through her body and she stiffened as she felt a presence behind her, turning swiftly only to reveal nothing there.

"Horatio…are you okay? I haven't heard from you in four days, you're starting to worry me," Calleigh remarked into the darkness. She could hear tiny rustlings as if wind was moving through the room, but she keenly noticed that the windows were closed. Wondering why there was a thick comforter covering the windows, she moved toward them asking, "Are you hurt, Horatio? Caleb told us you were sick…Do you need to go to the hospital?" Silence returned to her and she grew irritated, each step becoming determined, "Horatio, I know you're in here…why is it so dar.."

Tracing quickly behind her, Horatio drew her close to his body and held her tightly, one arm encircling her waist while his hand covered her mouth. With this proximity, he was tempting himself, but he knew that if she pulled the comforter, he wouldn't last seconds. He could easily feel her fear, practically taste it on his lips and he closed his eyes, attempting to sound as human as he could despite the beast rattling the cage.

"You have to leave, Calleigh. You can't be here," he whispered as gently as he could. As he spoke, he moved them effortlessly toward the door, hoping that she would turn and leave. As it was, her warmth spoke to his desires, as did the rich blood that he could scent through her skin, making his mouth water with want.

He growled as he bent his head to lick her neck, his fangs shooting out at the connotation that he was about to quell the fire that now raged within him. It was then that he felt the softness of her body against his, the fullness of her curves enticing him to slake his lust as well as his thirst from her. Her body went weak as he breathed on her neck again, ceding control to him almost immediately. Horatio's arm relaxed around her waist and he released her mouth, trailing his fingers down her cheek and to the juncture of her neck before traveling to her blouse. The loose fitting material was a mere afterthought as he slipped his hands under it, reaching to cup her luscious breasts, surprised to feel her arousal in her hardening peaks. Grinning deviously, he rubbed them through the lace of her bra and felt his arousal grow, his member hardening quickly. He desired to take of her flesh as he took her essence, the thought causing him to growl with pleasure.

Whispering in her ear, he squeezed her breasts copiously, hearing her slight whimper, "You came…for me, Calleigh."

An unimaginable sensation of fiery desire flushed through her body at his touch and she relinquished all control to him. She didn't care that his voice didn't sound right, or that his fingers were cold on her heated skin, the only thing she wanted was more of it. His hands on her breasts caused a rush of feeling to flood her core and she bit her lip as he lifted it gently away from her skin to cup them in his hands, the exhilaration of the coldness of his hands meeting with the bliss of his possessive touch. The feel of his breath on her neck and the slight nipping of his teeth nearly brought her to climax and she panted even as she silently pleaded with him to continue. Finally after all these years, she wanted to show him how much in love she was with him.

"Horatio…please…" She managed as he began to devour her neck. The strength that he held her with thrilled her, imagining that hold on her body as he seated himself deeply inside of her. Moaning in abandon, she whispered, "Horatio…I need you to fuck me…now…"

Goaded by the raw need in her voice, Horatio's hands reluctantly drifted from her now exposed bosom and to her trousers, his fingers working methodically on the tiny belt that encircled her waist and then the button. Sliding the zipper down, he then thrust his hand downward, burning with an inside fire at the feel of her lacy panties giving under his hand.

The heat greeted him, followed by the slick silkiness of her essence as he ran his finger over her slit, the sound of unadulterated pleasure uttering from her lips. Coating his finger, by dipping it into her well, he then circled the sensitive pearl and relished the feel of her body writhing within his embrace. Manipulating her body, he could feel her quivering with a need he'd never felt before, and groaned as he thrust his hips against her, losing the battle to maintain his control.

"Calleigh…you shouldn't be here," he warned in an unnatural voice.

"I am here, Horatio," Calleigh answered wantonly. Her hands slid into his coppery strands and pulled, exerting her own strength, "Fuck me…now…"

Horatio could feel his fangs throbbing and traced his lips over the exact spot he would take from her, now thrusting fully into her body. As she began to crest, he began to bite down on her skin, awaiting the rush of rich blood, the frenzy growing.

Immersed in unabashed pleasure, Calleigh was lost to her thoughts, but felt herself being snatched out of his grasps, and turned to see him fading into the darkness as she was pulled into the light by an equally strong hand. Before the door slammed in her face, she got a glimpse of him and terror cloaked her, erasing the passion that she was about to release. It wasn't Horatio she had seen in those fleeting moments, but something different. The sight of his eyes, not warm with the deepest blue, but black with hunger stared at her before being cut off. If it wasn't Horatio…then who was the man who nearly took her pleasure?

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Nocturnal Desires

Chapter Seven

Dazed by the flurry of events of just minutes ago, Calleigh attempted to gather herself through the fog of unimaginable pleasure, running a shaky hand through her hair , her eyes closed tightly. She could still feel his cold touch on her skin even as his warm breath invaded her, nipping seductively at her neck, rendering her useless. Vaguely, she remembered the tone of her voice, the need that now hung like a heavy cloak about her as he ravaged her body. None of it made sense, but she suddenly felt the need to find completion at his hands, despite the momentary horror she encountered as the door shut in between them. Her eyes shot open at the memory of his eyes, dark with need and lust, his expression warring between feral desires and fear. It was that complexity that now harbored within her and as she began to claw through the mindless passion toward clarity, the need for answers flushed through her.

Perceiving someone behind her, she put herself back together as quickly as possible and spun around on her heels to face him, her brow crinkling in confusion. What was Caleb doing in Horatio's home? Smoothing out her shirt, she swallowed, meeting his gaze, his light blue eyes staring deeply into hers. There was knowledge within those crystal orbs, but Calleigh somehow knew that he wasn't going to come off of that information easily.

Crossing her arms about her chest, she cleared her throat and hoped that the tone of her voice wouldn't betray the façade of strength instead hinting at the underlying desire that still burned within her. "Mind telling me what's going on, Caleb? I thought you said that Horatio was sick…"

Caleb took a step forward even as he glanced at the closed door behind her, feeling his brother's need to satiate his lust and his hunger. Projecting his thoughts, he warned, _Control yourself, Horatio. You don't want to do this…_

Horatio gripped the knob tightly, crinkling it easily as he would a sheet of paper and attempted to center himself. His thoughts were more of keeping the time of her enticing, wet heartbeat and the feel of her silkiness under his touch than the intrusion of Caleb's lilting accent. The unadulterated hunger laced through him like fire and he clawed at the door, frantically. If Caleb couldn't get her away from there, he wasn't sure of what he would do next.

_Get her out of here, Caleb. I don't want to hurt her…I can't control myself…_ The thoughts of her warm, succulent skin under his lips pulled at his determination to stave his appetite for both her blood and sex and he growled forcibly, _Get her out of here NOW!_

Caleb winced at the strength of his thoughts and reached for her, "Perhaps, Calleigh, we should talk about this over coffee. Horatio is really …not well. He just needs more rest. I'll explain everything to you away from here."

"I'm not going anywhere without some answers," Calleigh replied stubbornly. She planted a foot down and put a hand up to stave his rebuttal, her tone now filled with authority, "I'm going to get some answers. Horatio doesn't come to work for four days, and now, I find out that he's transferring to nights? I want to know why." The edge in her voice faltered as her thoughts ran, trying to find the point in where she disappointed him, leading him to transferring away from them all. Averting her eyes, she forced a hand through her blond tresses and bit her lip, "I want to know what I did…"

Horatio planted a hand on the door and rested his head against it, the fatigue in fighting the beast in the cage catching up to him. He wanted at assure her that his transfer had nothing to do with her or the team, but he knew that he couldn't face her like this. Allowing his mind to unravel from the thirst, he opened his eyes and stood away from the door. The sound of her heart beat slowing was evidence of her sadness and he couldn't let her leave without at least an explanation.

_Caleb, listen to me. I have to talk to her…_

_Horatio, can I just say how much of a bad idea that is? You remember how I found you not minutes ago, monsieur? It would be like leading the cow to slaughter, and I won't do that to Calleigh…_

_Caleb, I'll control myself, if I have something to take the edge off._

Caleb felt the bag of blood in his jacket pocket and exhaled heavily, keeping his eyes on Calleigh. It was only one bag, and it was only going to make a slight dent in his hunger, but the look in her eyes melted his resolve and he groaned as he stepped toward the door.

"Calleigh, go and take a seat in the living room. I'll see if Horatio can make it down there." The stubborn streak that he so loved to see emerged and he narrowed his brow, "If you want to talk to him, you'll have to listen to me, Cherie."

Calleigh half turned to the door as Caleb approached and decided against standing her ground. She was going to have to compromise to get what she wanted, and for a chance to talk to Horatio to make sure he was okay, was worth the lax in her stubborn ways. When he turned to the door, she glanced back, her tone dripping with promise, "Don't take too long, Caleb, or I'll come back up here."

"It would be best if you didn't, Cherie. We'll be down shortly." Caleb listened for her footfalls on the stairs and then turned the knob entering into the darkened room. Carefully, he reached for the light, only to be shoved against the wall, his cold hand gripped across his neck. "Horatio…control…"

"I can still hear heart beating, smell her scent in my nostrils," Horatio bit out torturously as he pressed him against the wall. The sound of the plaster giving away echoed in his ear and he knit his brow as his grip lessened even as the frenzy danced within each muscle, "Why couldn't she stay away? She's tempting me…with her scent, her body… her blood."

"Well, you said you had a plan if you could take the edge off," Caleb reminded as he slipped out of his grasp. Straightening himself, he pulled the packet of blood out, "This is only enough for an hour, after that, we're going to need to go hunting. So…whatever you're going to do, make it quick."

Horatio snatched the blood out of his hands and tore it open easily, guzzling the rich liquid down. The first drop seemed to cool the burning hiss of thirst and the relief coursed through him. With the hunger for blood muted, Horatio could think lucidly, and he opened his eyes to look to Caleb, "How are my eyes? I don't want to frighten her if I'm going to talk to her."

Caleb could see the darkness fleeing and the slight slip of color coming, nodding, "It's getting better, but I still suggest that you keep the lights dim. She's already going to know that something's different about you, and for all intended purposes, it's best that you don't educate her fully."

Horatio understood fully and nodded, "Alright, go make sure the lights are dim. I'll be down…" Finding himself talking to thin air, Horatio sighed and started out of the door. Standing at the top of the stairs, he listened as Caleb explained that he would be coming down, but because of his condition, the lights were going to have to be dimmed. Her questioning tone had him smirking and he chuckled lightly, "That's my Calleigh."

As the words left his lips, the instant rush of arousal hit him and his mind flooded with images of them intertwined together, their bodies moving in concert with their desires. He could practically feel her silkiness as he threaded his body through hers, the vague sounds of her moaning permeating through him. Her luscious, creamy skin was offered to willingly him and he watched as the scene played out within his mind, tasting her blood as he pierced her, the sensation nearly driving him out of his mind.

A firm hand brought him out of his stupor and he looked to Caleb confusingly, the words unable to form. Caleb in turn wrinkled his brow as he tried to read his thoughts but came against a wall, irritated at the new turn of events.

"If you didn't want me to see, all you had to do was say so, Horatio. She's ready for you, although it took a lot of explaining to get her to agree to sit in perpetual darkness. I hope you know what you're doing."

Stunned by what had just occurred, Horatio shook it off and nodded, "So do I, Caleb. So do I."

"Remember to think about what you're doing before you do it. If not, you're going to give her the shock of her life."

Taking the stairs at a deliberate pace, Horatio groaned, "And what a shock that would be. I hope she can understand."

"You and me both, Horatio. It would make this so much easier." Knowing how close he was to his Bullet Girl, Caleb gestured to the door, "I'll be just outside of this door. If something goes down, I'll know, that is if you don't block your thoughts."

At the mention of that, Horatio stopped his movement and glanced back at Caleb, "I didn't do it intentionally, Caleb. I just…I can't understand it. I was thinking of something and suddenly, I saw Calleigh and me…We were… But we can't, right?" He questioned Caleb as if he was going to give an alternate explanation or reason, but already knew the answer, shaking his head, "Yet another thing I don't understand about this. The very moment I want to tell her how I've felt about her all these years, and now I can't be with her."

Intrigued, Caleb narrowed his brow to study the red head, "Horatio…I'm not sure, but you could be tapping into something unconsciously. I'll have to do some research, but…it's possible you can have more abilities than even I know about." Caleb lifted his head at the sound of a car pulling up and hissed, tracing to the door quickly. Returning back, he groused, "Any reason for Stetler's appearance?"

"Get rid of him, Caleb," Horatio instructed firmly. He was already dealing with one situation he didn't want to lose control over- adding the nefarious IAB agent would be pushing his luck. As Caleb reached the door, Horatio came to the last step and willed himself to slow his pace, cognizant of how his entrance into the darkened room would be perceived as. The dim lighting of his living room incited a momentary fear within him, the questions of being able to control the screaming desire to satiate his lusts with her body swirling around in his mind.

_Here goes nothing_…

/Nocturnal Desires/

Sitting in the darkened car, Rick Stetler stared at the condominium, the thoughts running through his mind at a rapid pace. In what had been a startling turn of events, Horatio seemed to have disappeared, leaving no word with anyone as to his whereabouts. Usually, that would've given him the window of opportunity that he needed to make his move, but for some reason, he was finding that he actually was concerned for the red head. His concern grew when he heard of the uncharacteristic move that Horatio had made and now that concern had suffused into curiosity. Something was going on with Horatio, and he was determined to find out what.

Just as he prepared to open the door and approach the darkened condo, the appearance of a body seemingly out of nowhere startled him and he screamed out as he jumped back, his eyes now taking in the sight of a familiar face. Since Dr. Wood's departure from the morgue, the day shift had suffered through many of Medical Examiners, finally finding their rhythm with a young, Cajun doctor. At first glance, Stetler could tell that he wasn't going to like the man, but there was virtually nothing he could do, especially since it seemed that Dr. Middleton could do no wrong.

Irritated at both the surprise and the idea that Middleton was even here, he pushed out the door of his sports car, and stood fully, his height almost equal to Middleton's . Squaring his shoulders, he closed the door hard and eyed the young man, the questions now funneling out of his lips.

"Just what the hell were you thinking, Middleton? You could've brought yourself a hole in the chest," Rick groused, looking past him towards Horatio's house. Smoothing his suit out, he continued, gesturing to the condo, "Exactly, what are you doing here, Middleton? The last I heard, there wasn't a scene here."

Caleb arched a brow and smirked as he leaned against the pricey sports car, mentally questioning Stetler's ability to afford the payments, "I was here to check up on a friend. You know, we do hang out with each other when we're not on duty. I heard that Horatio wasn't feeling well, I came by to see if he needed anything." Focusing on what was going on in the darkened condo, he was relieved to hear Calleigh's heart beating steadily, with no apparent evidence of fear. "That's not a crime or anything, is it?"

Grimacing at the snide remark, Rick replied acidly, "Not at the moment, but give it a second, and I'm sure that you'll find a way to make it one." Starting across the street, he offered, "I'm here to check in on him myself, he's been MIA for four days now. Horatio's never been missing for four days."

A small sound caught Caleb's attention and he stopped, turning in the direction of the sound, his eyes narrowing. Searching the darkness, he found nothing and then turned to see Stetler nearly to the door, his stride determined. Catching up with him with ease, Caleb placed a hand on him to stop him in his tracks, turning him to face him. His eyes pierced the IAB agent's eyes and he spoke gently, yet with a certain firmness in his voice, "You're going to leave, monsieur, now. Leave, go directly home and forget about what you've seen. Understand?"

Stetler stared unapologetically into his eyes and nodded slowly, "Go home."

"That's right, Rick. Go home." Releasing his shoulder, he turned him to his car and pushed him slightly, "Have a nice drive, Rick. Stay safe." When the man gave him a confused wave, Caleb smirked and waved back, waiting until the taillights burned into the night. Long after the car disappeared, he sat on the stoop of the condo, listening to the ambient sounds of the night, reveling in them. It had been so long since he'd had a moment to really take in the serenity of the night, that he'd almost forgotten how it felt.

The sound of her heart beat speeding up brought him to his feet and Caleb turned to the door to open it, when he heard the crash and then Horatio's thoughts screaming through his head as if on blast.

_She's bleeding,…so…much blood…._

_HORATIO…..WAIT!_

_She's mine…._

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Nocturnal Desires

**Chapter Eight**

Moving with blinding speed, Caleb propelled himself forward, slamming Horatio against the wall. The scent of her blood spilled filled the air and as he struggled to get Horatio under control, he could hear her heart beating slow almost to a stop and glanced to see her lying on her back, the bright red standing out like a beacon. The furious snarling and growling that emitted from Horatio only served to piss him off more and he shoved his newly created brother into the wall further, cracking the molding. Despite his rock hard grip on his body, he could feel himself being over powered by Horatio, most likely by the draw of her blood and the lust that now commanded his body. If he didn't do something quick, it was going to be a blood bath, one that he was afraid, he'd fall victim to.

_Horatio…calm yourself. It's Calleigh for Christ's sake. Control…_

The force of his mental block nearly toppled Caleb and it was then that he knew he couldn't put this fire out on his own. The minute sounds of Calleigh surfacing from her unconscious state and the rapid succession of her heart beat coursed through him and as he looked to Horatio, he could see that the mild mannered man was long gone, in his place, a hungry, lustful, ferocious creature that was hell bent on getting what he wanted.

Expending the remaining amount of his strength, Caleb relaxed his hold on Horatio, confusing him momentarily. Exploiting the lapse of understanding, he pulled his arm back and swung, telegraphing his punch. The force of the blow sent Horatio through the wall and in the wake Caleb pulled his cell phone out as he approached Calleigh, knowing he only had seconds to move her.

Thankful for speed dial, he depressed the number and waited, perching the cell between his shoulder and cheek, praying for her to answer. Bending to lift Calleigh into his arms, could hear Horatio stirring, his thoughts of nothing but madness as he slowly came to.

_You…touch her…_

_Horatio, you're in no state to see her, much less talk to her, monsieur. Let me help you…_

_You're dead, Caleb._

Caleb could feel the strength building in the tenuous connection and pleaded with the constant ringing of the phone as he traced to another room, away from Horatio. "C'mon, Cherie…Pick up the phone…"

Applying the last coat of lipstick, Liliannah frowned at the shrill ring, her manicured brow arching slightly. After only been awake for an hour, she hastened to think of anyone who would want to get in touch with her. Usually, her phone wouldn't ring until late into the night, with one of her coven members calling to pick the hunting spot; none of her friends would even think to interrupt her preparation for the evening.

Glancing at the tiny contraption, Liliannah raked her hands through her raven hair, admiring herself from all angles. Her hazel eyes had seen many centuries pass, as well as many of her own kind, either done in by their own greed for blood and power, or by others. As witness to many of these incidents, she'd decided to stay away from the heart of the conflict until one. She called Matthias Middleton a close confidant, and even though she didn't agree with him taking a human lover, who was she to step in the way of true love?

She watched as their love grew and then the birth a child, a son, and sadly, she watched Lorna's demise under the ruthless hand of the enemy of old. After Lorna's death, she swore to Matthias that she would look after Caleb when he could not, often posing as his older sister to keep an eye on him. When Matthias was slain, she took on the role of sole protector, all the while harboring strong feelings for her ward. Even though he had a half brother to help him maneuver through this world, Liliannah never let her guard down when it came to Caleb, and she never allowed her secret to be unearthed.

The ringer continued and in a huff, she picked it up and noticed his number and answered it quickly. Very rarely did he call, and when he did, that meant that he needed her help. The sound of an unearthly bellow met her ear and she stood swiftly, moving through her home, the fear now coursing through her veins. It didn't take a mental connection to know that Caleb was in trouble.

"Caleb! Caleb! Are you there?" she asked as she grabbed her keys and traced to the door. In seconds, she was in the car, the phone to her ear, listening to what sounded like a madman wreaking havoc. A coldness over took her and she shoved the keys in the ignition bringing her silver Mercedes SLS to life. Gunning the gas, she threw it in reverse and then shot out into the street, her hands working quickly to put the car in gear. Instead of hearing his response, she continued to hear the unearthly growls, knowing deeply that he was being stalked.

"Caleb, answer me amoureux!"

Thankful to hear her voice, Caleb traced again, narrowly missing Horatio's angry charge. He could only keep this up for so much longer before he would tire and succumb to Horatio's murderous rage. Tucking Calleigh in, as he knelt behind the bed, he answered breathlessly, "Took you long enough, Cherie. I need your help in the worst way."

The car took the corner smoothly and as she scanned the rest of the roadway for any speed traps, she floored the gas, rationalizing that she could outrun a radio car if need be. Hearing his distress, she demanded firmly, "Tell me where you are, Caleb and I'll come and get you."

"I'm at 318 Mimosa in Coral Gables, but Lili, I am not the one you're after. There's a newborn, his name is Horatio…"

"Always one to get yourself into the fryin' pan, bienaime`? You know you can't handle a newbie by yourself, Caleb." Even as the fear still rode her voice, she felt the protector surge forth and shook her head, "I'm on my way. I'll deal with the newbie, and tomorrow night, I'll deal with you."

Caleb exhaled heavily and closed his eyes at the thought of having to deal directly with Liliannah, relenting, "Alright…just get me out of this and I'll take a night for you, Lili. But hurry…He's not in the least bit happy."

Liliannah swung the car in the direction of Coral Gables and sighed, "You are going to have to explain this one, Caleb. Like…how did you manage upon a newbie?"

Pausing for a second, he looked to see Horatio stalking him, pulling up the mental wall in hopes of being able to evade him. With Calleigh in his arms and still bleeding, he was a sitting duck, and Horatio knew it. He could practically feel the joy of the hunt wafting off of the red head and shivered almost violently, a hint of death in the air. If he traced once more, it would be all he had left.

"I'd like to chat about this, but right now, Lili, I need you to get here. No…" Unable to finish the sentence, he felt himself being thrown away from Calleigh and then held against the wall, the ironclad grip of Horatio's frenzy tightening ever so slightly. Caleb could hear the minute sounds of his bones cracking under his hand and knew that it wouldn't kill him, but it would give Horatio time to get to Calleigh, and that was something that he couldn't allow to happen.

"Horatio…listen to reason…"

Ravenous for her blood, Horatio scented it on him and grew even more enraged, forcing the young man's head into the plaster, speaking through gritted teeth, "Her blood is on you…You think to take her from me? She's…mine. I'll have her…"

"I'm… trying to… save her from… you," Caleb attempted, feeling the pressure building. It wouldn't be long before he snapped his neck completely, rendering him helpless to the slaughter. Staring into eyes that were now black with need, he tried once more, "Control …it…Horatio."

"There's no need, I have what I want," Horatio answered darkly. Just before he applied the final squeeze, he felt another presence behind him and turned slowly, all the while keeping Caleb held against the wall.

Crossing her arms about her chest, she narrowed her gaze on the lean red head and then spied the bleeding woman in the corner, ascertaining that her Caleb had gotten himself into quite a predicament. Arching her brow slightly, she tilted her head and spoke gently, but with a firm tone, her accent making her words almost alluring, "Now, how about you let the young one go and we can have a talk, ah…Mister…"

Despite the furious frenzy that enveloped him, he felt himself compelled to answer her, his grip lessening slightly, "Caine…Horatio Caine."

A lurid smile came across her lips as she uncrossed her arms and moved to him, coming to rest only mere inches from him. Lifting her hand, she reached to caress his cheek and glanced over his shoulder, her brow knitting, "I know what you are feeling, Horatio. Your thirst, your hunger for her blood is all you can think about." Running her hand through his ruffled hair, she bent to his ear and whispered almost seductively, "You will not have her tonight, Monsieur. Not until you can control yourself, oui? What you will do, is let go of Caleb so that he can help you…and her."

Continuing to stare at her, Horatio's brow knit deeply as he asked, "Who are you?"

Liliannah chuckled lightly and answered as she pat his cheek, "The one who's going to help you understand everything's that happened to you. Caleb was wrong for trying to take you under his wing. I know…I know he's always trying to help…"

"Caleb is…"Horatio interrupted as he shook the rage from him more. He could feel himself calming under her hand and looked up to her then back to Caleb, the horror coming over him completely. He was confused as to what was happening but relinquished his hold and turned to the woman completely. She was attractive, her height enhanced by the heels that she wore, her slim body and more than amble bosom was enough to make any other man salivate. For Horatio, however, he was merely intrigued at the connotation of control that she held over him by just speaking.

Pulling away from him, she asked sweetly, "Caleb is what?"

"I am his brother, thanks to Markus. He's went and made a newbie and didn't think twice about what to do with him. I've been trying my best, but with work…"

Taking Horatio's hand, Liliannah smiled wistfully and then led him to the door away from them, "In that case, Horatio, you are a part of the family. As such, you will have everything you need, including how to hunt…correctly."

A small blush came over Caleb as he turned to retrieve Calleigh, mumbling, "I did my best, Lili. Take care of him, will you?"

"I will. You do the same for mademoiselle. I believe that this young man is taken with her." Pulling Horatio along, she coaxed gently, "Come, Horatio. We are going to take care of you, properly." Eyeing Caleb as she turned, she bit her lip and sighed, "Please come to me tomorrow night, Caleb. You worry me so."

"I promise," Caleb responded as he began to check Calleigh, grateful that her wounds were superficial, even more so that she was unconscious during it all. When she woke, he would have to explain what had happened, and try to convince her that it was all but a dream.

TBC….

**A/N: **Amoureux – Love.

Bienaime`- Beloved


	9. Chapter 9

Nocturnal Desires

**Chapter Nine**

**Warning: Graphic violence and sex**

Strolling easily up to the glass encased building Markus felt the irritation of earlier slipping away from him as the breeze blew in off the Atlantic, calming his ire. He'd been watching the events unfurl, watching his bumbling brother, Caleb, try his best to guide the newly made Horatio through the labyrinth of the new life that he'd given him. Amused at Caleb's inferior attempts to feed and protect their brother, he'd taken perch outside the red head's condominium several nights since the change, merely observing every misstep, allowing it to proceed. He was relying on Caleb's good natured ways to keep Horatio hungry and sexually unfulfilled in order to control his creation, but with the arrival of that meddling Liliannah, Markus knew a shift in plans was needed. In order to secure Horatio's allegiance, he was going to have to attack the core of his human existence and now the object of his obsession.

Ascending the steps to the crime lab, Markus felt positively giddy of his plans, the anticipation of the results fueling each step. He loved how easy it was to manipulate the humans to do his very bidding, and as such, he didn't regard them as much more than servants, only existing to serve him. It was with this ideal that he'd set about his plan, first creating the perfect weapon to challenge the current occupier of most of the Gulf Coast. By creating Horatio and fostering his tangible skill and intelligence, he practically tasted the power and it made him heady. The only remaining step was to control his new creation. If all his years on this Earth had taught him, it was to use every available facet to gain what he desired.

Pushing through the heavy glass doors, he spied the woman sitting at the desk, reading a book and smirked, thankful for her presence. Who occupied the spot he targeted was of no consequence to him- he was going to take control of the situation even if it were a male sitting in her place, but the female made it just that much easier to achieve his goal.

Coming to rest at the desk, his eyes centered on the hollow of her neck and licked his lips, a slick grin coming over him. When she finally looked up, he was further pleased that this female was attractive, the familiar stirrings beginning to surface.

Gazing into her dark brown eyes, he tilted his head and read her badge quickly, addressing her with a soft tone, " Officer Medlin, I was wondering if you could check to see if a Lieutenant Caine is available? I heard that he transferred to nights and that this would be the best time to catch him."

At the sound of the gentle voice, the caution that screamed inside of her head had dwindled to a mere whisper, relaxing slightly as he continued to stare into her eyes. She hadn't seen him approach, only felt his presence, doing a double take to catch another glimpse at how handsome this man was. Instantly taken by his stormy gray eyes, Amanda Medlin had no choice but to match his gaze helplessly, hanging on every word. When he smiled, she could feel the thrush of arousal flood through her and came to her senses quickly, clearing her throat harshly.

"Um…Lieutenant Caine is indeed on the night shift, but he's still out on medical leave. He's not expected back in the lab for another week. Is there a message that I could give him perhaps?"

_Or can I give you my number?_ Amanda thought seductively, arching a brow. Biting her lip, she ran her eyes up and down his form, exhaling longingly. It had been too long since her break up with her boyfriend and she was in desperate need of release. His gaze was heated and she suddenly felt the need to unbutton her uniform, exposing a slight area of cleavage, nearly loss in bliss as his eyes gravitated toward her chest. The sensations and sensually charged thoughts began to run concurrent through her body as he continued to stare and she asked breathlessly, "Is there a…message…sir?"

Markus could feel the hunger reaching up to grasp him and chuckled lowly as he ran his tongue over his fang, his member stiffening at the scent of her arousal. Cocking his head to the right, he intoned smoothly, "Yes, there is a message I would like to give him. Do you mind taking a walk with me, Officer Medlin?"

Completely lost in his eyes, Amanda answered absently, "You can call…me… Amanda." Perplexed at her movement from her desk, she offered weakly, "I'm not really supposed to leave my post."

"This is only going to take a minute, I promise,…Amanda. No harm, no foul." Giving her another devastating smile, he added, "You won't be missed, I promise."

Blushing at the tone of his voice and his smile, Amanda nodded, "Okay, a quick walk, and then I gotta come back."

Markus nodded with understanding and met her, taking her hand, "This is very nice of you, Amanda."

Amanda giggled at the sensation of his hand within hers, temporarily stunned that it was ice cold. Dismissing it, she bit her lip again, "Everyone says that I have a nice heart. Always the ever helpful one."

Markus couldn't help but laugh as he brought her closer to him, steering her away from the desk. Taking her to a darkened corner, he exhaled heavily at the now unforgiving scent of her and felt the lust clawing at him as he eyed her breasts now heaving with every breath she took. She was going to serve his purposes well. Stopping their forward motion, he turned her to face him and then shoved her against the wall, his eyes tightening as his fangs grew even more. He could imagine what she saw now was far from the debonair southern gentleman that graced her door; his eyes were no doubt now dark with the familiar twinge of desire.

Pressing his hard body against hers, he whispered into her ear as his hands traced the outline of her breasts through the uniform before lowering to her trousers, "You are a very helpful woman, Amanda. You've helped me more than you know."

The silence was blissful as it gave evidence as to their privacy, his fingers now ridding her of her trousers. Within seconds, he was seated deep within her now saturated sex, pounding her against the wall, each forceful blow knocking the air out of her lungs. He relished the fear that now took hold of her, using it as fuel to continue fucking her brutally. Her blood curdling scream filled his ears and he laughed darkly as he ripped her shirt from her body, exposing her fully to him. The realization that he was much more than she'd expected coursed through her and he could feel her body tremor as he took from her reaching for completion.

On the last powerful thrust, he slammed her head against the stone wall, smelling the blood as it began to ooze out of the corner of her mouth. Tracing his tongue to meet the small rivulet, he roared with satisfaction as the coppery taste filled his mouth, further pushing him. Unable to help himself, he grabbed her breast roughly, bringing the nipple to bud before leaving it. With quick precision, he thrust his hand into her chest, breaking her ribs and reaching to grab her heart.

Snatching it out, he marveled at it as he slipped out of her body, watching as her eyes began to dim, the confusion and pain mixing with the fear. Chuckling, he commented dryly, "You do have a nice heart." Stepping away from her, he stared at his bloodied hand before licking at his fingers, laughing dementedly, "And you taste delicious my dear. It's a shame I couldn't have you all night, but this is going to have to do."

Setting into his gruesome work, Markus laughed heartily, splitting her chest open completely, gorging himself of her now free flowing blood. After taking from her his fill, he propped her up against the wall, exposing her entrails like a dissected animal. Admiring his handiwork, Markus wiped his face of her blood and turned to see his exit, tracing to it. Stepping out into the inky blackness, he smirked knowingly; his mark was once again made. Now he only needed to wait for him to come.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Nocturnal Desires

**Chapter Ten**

Surfacing slowly, Calleigh opened her eyes, realizing that she was no longer in Horatio's home. She turned her head to the left as she tried to focus, the dull ache in her head and arm causing her to wince. Lifting her arm to her eyes, she noticed the white gauze wrapped and the remnants of blood on her forearm alarming her. The last she could remember, she was sitting in Horatio's living room with the lights dimmed, waiting on him to come down and talk to her. The moment she treaded his door, a flurry of events had taken hold of her, and seemed to culminate when he entered into the living room. Even now, as she rose out of the haze of unconsciousness, she could remember what she faced. His skin had been too pale, his eyes alive and devouring her. The uneasiness that she'd experienced under his intense, soul catching gaze made her squirm and as she watched him move further into the room, she could swear that it was almost as if he'd never been there. Everything seemed to be moving slowly and she could feel her body reacting to the tension that now laced the room. There was danger there, but she couldn't fathom it coming from him.

A sound brought her out of her reverie and she looked up to see Caleb entering into the room with a tray in his hand. Sitting up slowly, she took the moment to peruse her environment, noticing that the decoration was sparse, reminding her of a bleak hospital room, the absence of color startling her. There was very little in the way of décor; an intermingling of books and a sole entertainment console made up for the expanse of the living room. Judging from his outgoing personality, she would've never thought that he'd come home to something so sterile and foreboding.

Frowning slightly, she lifted her arm and addressed him almost tersely, "Mind explaining this to me, Caleb? Why am I at your place? Where is Horatio?"

Caleb chuckled as he placed the tray down and sat across from her, his brow arching, "Let's see, your forearm is dressed because you had a slight accident at Horatio's place, you had to come here for treatment, because seriously, the hospital would've been a wait from hell, oh..and Horatio's getting some much needed…attention. Does that answer all your questions?"

An expression of disbelief ran over her face as she leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees. Cradling her head in her hands, she then pulled her hands through her hair and exhaled heavily, shaking her head lightly, "Caleb…I can remember some things."

The glib tone slipped and Caleb glanced away from her, feeling the inevitable beginning to consume him. She was cognizant of what had happened…to a point. She knew full well that the man that she had been in the presence of was not the man she knew as Horatio Caine. It was now only a matter of consequence and asking the right questions that would compel the truth to flow.

Deciding to attack this head on, he lifted his eyes to her again and asked gently, "What do you remember, Calleigh?"

Drawn to his voice and the comforting sensation that attentive gaze gave her, she answered softly, "Horatio…there's something different. I felt it in his touch, I could see it in his eyes…" Her voice drifted as the images bombarded her, the heat of their encounter flaring through her. Lost in the memory of his touch, Calleigh stared out into nothingness, recounting every graze of his fingertips and how, even despite the unnatural coolness, she ached for more. When he approached her in the living room, she could feel the need thrumming through the air, nearly choking her.

"Calleigh?" Caleb questioned, frowning at her expressionless gaze. Moving closer to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and was instantly taken with her warmth, a wave of pleasure coursing through him. Fighting against those feelings, he questioned again, "Calleigh…are you okay?"

Finally pulled out of the haze of her memories, Calleigh could feel the ebb and flow of the emotion that fought to claw through the surface as she tried to make sense of what was happening, "Caleb…what has happened to Horatio? He's not the same…man. What I saw in that living room was predatory; Horatio's never been like that before. He's never looked at me like I was his…prey." Wiping at the eyes, she shook her head, "He's not the man that I fell in love with."

_No, he's something entirely different, Cherie._ Caleb thought as he pulled her closer. The slight trembling gave evidence of her crying and his heart broke for her, realizing that she could never know what Horatio had become. Instead, he tried to comfort her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, offering, "Horatio's really sick, Calleigh. He needs time to get better, and when he's better, you can talk to him again."

A veil of sadness drifted about her as another memory assaulted her. Pulling herself out of his embrace, she frowned angrily at Caleb, a realization coming to her. Running a hand over the bandage, absently, she remarked lifelessly, "He attacked me. I…I remember him standing away from me, but then… he seemed to appear right in my face." The memory of his expression was forever etched upon her and she shuddered, "He looked as if he wanted…to hurt me."

"Calleigh, Horatio would never intentionally hurt you." Taking her chin between his fingers, he lifted her sights to his and smiled easily, "Horatio loves you, he'd never hurt you. This was just a mistake. A mistake, Calleigh."

Calleigh could feel herself drifting as she stared into his ice blue eyes, instantly calming as his voice seemingly filtered into her mind. The thoughts of Horatio's predatory stance, the look of evil in his eyes all disappeared, replaced by the soft words that now came from her lips, "Horatio loves me; it was a mistake."

"Yes, a mistake," Caleb confirmed, running a hand over her hair. For a moment, silence descended between them as he continued to stare into her brilliant green eyes, imagining that she would afford him the look of adoration. It was a fool's errand, he knew, but for mere seconds, he felt how good it was to be under her spell. Placing a small kiss to her forehead, he clasped his hands over hers and sighed lightly, "You're welcome to stay, Calleigh. I'm a night owl, so if you hear anything, it's just me rambling about."

Before she could answer, the shrill of a cell ringing caught her attention and she looked to him, her brow lifting, "Weren't you on shift today?"

"What does that ever matter, Cherie? This is Miami…apparently, decadence and malevolence run hand in hand." Moving swiftly to reach his cell on the coffee table, he chuckled lightly before answering the call, "It wouldn't be Miami without the promise of mayhem, my dear Calleigh." Answering the phone, his smile dwindled into a stale expression, glancing to Calleigh intermittently. Standing, he began to pace, massaging his brow as he listened intently. When the call was finished, he hung up and turned to Calleigh, the burden of delivering the grim message falling on his shoulders bringing a tone of ruefulness.

"Calleigh, I'm going to have to go into work. There's a DB…at the lab."

Seconds ticked by before Calleigh allowed the news to process, the thoughts bringing her to her feet, "The lab? What happened? Who is it?"

"I'll explain on the way, your team is already en route." There was no hesitation as they both moved to his door with moving swiftly to the kitchen to grab his keys. Before she even knew that he was gone, he'd returned to her side in time enough to see her turning to face him. Giving her a slight nod, he opened the door and allowed her passage, the humidity of the night encasing him fully. On a night like this, anything was bound to happen…or had already happened.

/Nocturnal Desires/

The trek from Horatio's home was filled with a somber silence, the wind gliding along the body of the sleek sports car being the only sounds as they fled into the night. Liliannah was intrigued thoroughly by the newly made vampire, her eyes wandering over to him, studying him as he stared out into the inky darkness, his expression giving no hint to his thoughts. She could tell instantly that he had been a contemplative man, one who did not tread lightly on important matters. She could feel the intensity coming off of him in waves and questioned, for the first time, if she would be able to reach him to help him.

Once the car came to a stop, she slipped the key out of the ignition and turned to him fully, venturing to speak to him, "I can imagine that this is a lot for you to take in, Mr. Caine. Four days ago, you had no inkling that we existed, and now…you're pushed right into the thick of things." Reaching to touch his forearm, she attempted a smile, "As much as this has been overwhelming, you will come to see the advantages to your new life."

Horatio could feel her calming presence even while the anger and rage mounted within him. This was not a life he would've chosen for himself, there were no advantages to mind numbing thirst and the desire to take what he wanted without any recompense. What was his former self had no choice but to recede to what was now his reality. It was a reality that he didn't want.

"What…" he bit out as he tried to remain composed. She squeezed his forearm and he calmed further, exhaling frustratingly, "How can you do that? I want to rip your head off, but I'm compelled to remain calm."

Liliannah smirked lightly and leaned in, "It's a part of the mysticism of vampirism. Some of us have gifts that we can use to our advantage. Caleb can persuade anyone to do anything…I keep the peace. I have been handy in dealing with a number of newborns. You are all frenzy, caught between what you knew as a mortal, and what has been thrust upon you. You're conflicted…I am the resolution."

"And you will help me?" Horatio asked, finally lifting his eyes to look at her. Every inch of her screamed serenity and Horatio was pulled to it, almost drunk with it, "When I was a man…I very seldom found peace."

Reaching for his cheek, Liliannah shook her head, "First, Horatio, you must understand, you are still a man. Nothing about your physical appearance changes that. You are still the same man that your mother bore; your beliefs still stand true. Hold on to that, Horatio. You know who you are, it's all a matter of seceding that to your immortality."

"You make it …you make it seem so easy," Horatio breathed outwardly, relishing the waves of calmness that she sent through her touch. His eyes slid shut and his brow knit. "I won't be able to control myself around her. I love her…"

Liliannah nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "I think it's time you learned, Monsieur. I will teach you what you need to know, but I must ask of you this one thing."

At the sound of a stipulation, Horatio's eyes opened quickly and he growled, "A catch?"

"A small one, but it's to your benefit, Horatio." Trailing her hand down to his chest, she then lifted it away and nodded toward her home, "I will require you to stay with me for three nights. I cannot possibly teach you how to properly feed, care for yourself, and impart the knowledge you're going to need to survive. This is going to take time."

_Three nights?_ Horatio questioned as he stared into her hazel eyes. He was in agreement that he had to learn how to take care of himself and survive, but to be away from Calleigh for three more nights was a nightmare. Already, he felt compelled to go to her, to talk to her about what had happened to him, but he knew that he couldn't do that, not in the condition he was in. He would have to train himself to fight back the bloodlust that consumed him when she was around.

Horatio nodded and answered gently, "Three nights it is. Where do we start?"

In an instant, Liliannah was at his door, opening it with a wide gesture, "In my home, of course. We are going to have a chat about how to properly feed." Watching as Horatio traced out of the car and to her side, she arched a brow and tilted her head, "I believe he took you hunting…and that had less than stellar results."

Horatio dipped his head in embarrassment, remembering the club and Simone, "Admittedly, that did not turn out the way I suppose it should've been." Feeling her arm come around his, he smiled down at her and asked, "What did I do wrong?"

Pulling him toward the house, she answered easily, "Desire and thirst go hand in hand, Horatio. Quench one, the other must comply …for a time. You should've fed more on a synthetic source. By synthetic, I mean not straight from the tap."

A small chuckle emitted from his lips as they strolled easily, "And what about the sex? Was that necessary?"

"No, but because you were newly turned, you didn't know how to push the lust back and focus on satiating your need to feed. You were…greedy. That will get some poor soul killed. The point is, not to go out unless you're properly prepped. I find that three glasses of blood does the trick. Hunting is essential,, fresh blood gives us more energy but there's nothing saying that we can't enjoy a little entertainment."

Taking in all the information, Horatio inquired, "So…how do I go about getting this synthetic supply?"

Pausing as they approached the door, Liliannah slipped the key into the lock and glanced to Horatio as she opened the door. Entering into her home, she watched as the red head tried to follow but could not. Smirking, she remarked pointedly, "We cannot enter where we are not welcomed, Horatio. You must seek a welcoming."

Nodding, Horatio asked with a boyish grin, "May I come in?"

"Certainly, and make yourself at home. We have a lot to get to." When he finally entered she pointed down the hall, "The living room is off to the left, make yourself comfortable while I prepare us a snack, then we'll talk."

Before she could turn fully, Horatio was already in the living room, settling on the couch and instantly focusing in on his new environment. The décor had an aristocratic feel to it, while retaining some of its contemporariness, the mixture between the old and the new very apparent. Listening to her preparations in the kitchen, Horatio got up to satiate his curiosities about the fine art that was hung about on her walls, his brow lifting at the beauty of the work. His eyes traveled more over the trinkets, most of them ivory and trimmed in gold, accentuating some of the gold trimmed furniture.

"Those are the original paintings," Liliannah said as she came to his side. Offering him the glass of blood, she lifted it to him and smiled, "It's a part of our history…_my_ history."

Horatio drank from the glass, enjoying the feeling of the thick liquid flowing to his throat. He closed his eyes and savored the taste, but mindful to take his time. Turning to her completely, he asked, "Tell me about it?"

Liliannah placed her hand on his arm and gestured to the couch, "We have much to discuss. We won't get to it all, but I promise to explain all that I can for tonight." Settling down, she slipped off her heels and tucked her feet under her, facing Horatio as he sat down, a small smile coming to her face, "If you had to guess, Horatio, how old do you think I am?"

Scratching his temple, Horatio shook his head, "I don't know…twenty nine, thirty?"

"Very good judgment, Horatio. I was thirty when I was turned…in 1204." Allowing the information to sink in, she laughed lightly, "My father was a Duke, and because of that, I was afforded the lifestyle of an aristocrat. I lived lavishly, even as my countrymen went through their days impoverished and malnourished. I didn't care, I loved my lifestyle, but one fateful night changed everything."

Horatio's attention was rapt to hers, disregarding the half emptied glass of blood and turning to her more, "What happened?"

Liliannah smiled wistfully as she traveled centuries back to her beginning, her eyes now on Horatio, "I attended the best of parties, socializing until the wee hours of the morning. At one particular event, I decided that I should make my way home; I didn't want to travel during the next day. So, my carriage and my escort traveled the winding roads, heading back to the chateau that my father owned, reveling in the good merriment I had just participated in. As we entered into a thicket, we were attacked by a band of marauders; they killed my escort and eyed me as their prize." Pausing for a second, she felt the disgust rise and threaten to topple her, "Many men pawed me, until I came upon one. Jean- Louis, he introduced himself as. When he touched my skin, I felt the coldness and it was then that I knew that he was no man."

"He was the one who created you?"

"Oui," she said succinctly. Shaking her head, she gave a wistful sigh, "Not the cleanest of acts, but he succeeded in not killing me. Three days later, I rose, ravenous. He allowed me to stay on, releasing me on the poor and destitute. I learned many tricks from Jean- Louis."

Horatio saw the certain gleam in her eyes and for the first time, felt something other than peace, the sensation instilling a touch of fear. He could tell easily that Liliannah was skilled at the art of hunting; she was cunning as much as she was beautiful. Any prey she singled out was as good as taken.

Anxious to learn more, he pressed, "You remained a part of the aristocratic community?"

"Yes, but I never saw my father again. I moved with the band, they stole pretty things for me so that I could still attend the parties. I learned how to slow my movements and act human. I blended, and no one was any the wiser. I also was the one to lead the single man to my band, and they would do what they did best. Many have met their end looking into my eyes as Jean- Louis and his followers stuck a blade in their backs." Placing her hand on his, she smiled prettily, "I do not regret what I've done, I had to survive. But one would come to show me the errors of my way."

"Caleb?"

"Yes…well, more like his father. I was with Jean- Louis for one hundred and twenty one years before I beheaded him. From there, I went to Paris and it is there that I met Matthias Middleton. He was tall, brooding, much like you, but he had a hard edge to him. I quickly found out that he ruled a tightly woven network of covens in Paris that grew to reach out to the far corners of Europe. He was a very powerful, ancient vampire. We became great friends." Liliannah giggled as she thought about her time with Matthias and remarked, "He wasn't without his carefree ways, I enjoyed many nights with him. I was there when he met Lorna. I do believe it was love at first sight for him. I cautioned him against taking a human female for a lover, but he wouldn't listen."

Horatio listened intently but remained at peace, "Caleb told me a little bit about his mother. She was murdered."

"Yes, by an equally ancient, vampire. Matthias was never one to suffer fools, but Maura always tried his patience. She wanted a piece of his burgeoning empire, and she thought that by taking away what Matt loved the most, he would just give it over to her. She was wrong. Matthias was a cunning warrior, and relentless. After Lorna gave birth to Caleb, he set out to extinguish this threat. He didn't think that Maura would use a human to get to Lorna. Caleb was twenty when his mother was murdered by a peasant, he was solidified in his immortality three years later. The year was 1348 and the Black Plague was about to sweep the land."

Thoroughly intrigued, Horatio picked up the glass and drained it, feeling more at ease than he had before. The hunger was nowhere near it had been and for the first time in four days, he was lucid, his thoughts running clear. His gaze focused in on Liliannah and he wanted her to continue but didn't feel it was right to push her.

Seeing his anxiousness, she chuckled, "Horatio, we have three nights. I can spin my stories for you then." Reaching for his glass, she asked, "Would you care for more?"

Horatio nodded, but then stood, taking hers in hand with his, "Tell me where your supply is and I'll get it for you."

Liliannah stood with him and touched his chest , "Another lesson, biename`. No one knows where your secret stash is. But for this purpose, I will show you mine. Follow me."

Horatio arched a brow as he followed her lean form into the kitchen, an absent question coming to his lips, "How am I to get my own supply?"

Coming to rest at the counter, Liliannah leaned against it and depressed a hidden button, the counter top retracting. Pulling out a bottle of what seemed to be wine, she smirked and shook her head, "Do not worry, Horatio. I will set you up with our network, and while you're here with me, your home will be renovated to suit your needs. I have a handful of contractors that will work twenty four hours straight. When you return home, you will be able to survive."

Horatio watched as she poured the blood into the glass and smirked, "I may as well let you know now, I tend to rise early. Caleb threw heavy comforters over the windows to keep me safe."

"That's no problem. My blinds stay retracted until dusk. But I've never heard of an early riser," Liliannah chuckled as she put the bottle back. Slipping her hand down, she pressed the button and closed the secret compartment, leaning against the counter.

"I was an early riser when I was human. I got up at five every morning to take a run on the beach and watch the sunrise." A discontented tone overtook him and his smile dwindled, "I will never be able to see that again. Some days, it helped me on my way."

Liliannah could feel his despair and placed a light hand on his arm, "It's a loss, Horatio that you will have to take. Unless you want to end yourself, you will not have that luxury anymore."

"I kno…"

_This is bad…This is really bad._ Came the thought quickly. Horatio narrowed his brow at the interruption of his Cajun accent, hearing instantly the remorseful tone behind it. His thoughts were jumbled, but Horatio gathered that he was studying a body. _Officer Medlin did not deserve to die like an animal. Calleigh, I believe that we have a serious problem. HC is carved in her palm._

The tension hit her like a brick wall and Liliannah reached for him, a slight wave of fear coming over her, "Horatio…"

"Liliannah, I have to go. Something's happened at the lab, something…bad." Preparing to move, he felt her grasp tighten on his arm and he looked to her sternly, "It's my lab, Liliannah."

"If you say it is bad, then perhaps, you should go prepared. Drink yours and mine, Monsieur. I am far more able to withstand the sight of blood than you are."

"Wait…who said you were going?" Horatio asked as he placed the glass to his lips. Drowning it in seconds, he took hers and repeated the action. Licking his lips, he savored the last drops of the blood, it infusing him with more energy.

"I am going, young one. You still need guidance, and I'm going to be there to make sure you don't make any mistakes." Narrowing her brow, she asked firmly, "Are you going to challenge me, Horatio?"

The gleam of confidence and strength caused Horatio to rethink his stance and he sighed, "I will need to go home to get my badge. It is important that you stay where I tell you to stay."

"It is equally important, Horatio, that I stay with you. There's no telling what you're facing when you go out there." Liliannah reached to caress his cheek and smirked, "I am here to keep you out of trouble."

"But who's going to keep you out of trouble, Liliannah?"

Laughing, Liliannah traced to the door and called out, "Trouble knows not to tangle with me. Come, Horatio. We have a curfew."

Meeting her at the door, Horatio chuckled and then opened it, allowing her passage. For the first time since this ordeal started, he felt as if he was finally getting a grip on things. He hoped that what he was to encounter wouldn't unravel it all.

TBC…..

_**A/N: Sorry about the length. I just got so carried away with the history lesson. I hope you enjoyed!- Speed**_


	11. Chapter 11

Nocturnal Desires

**Chapter Eleven**

The copious amount of blood that surrounded the area is what floored her the most. As a CSI, she'd seen her share of horrific scenes, each one etching upon her psyche, hardening her. From these scenes, she learned how to function efficiently, the memory of each victim pushing her to hang the responsibility on the perpetrator. It was this tenacity that saw her through to the end, never allowing for a second, the emotions to overwhelm her. Only when the job was done, and the person responsible for the heinous crime locked away was she able to release the stringent guard she had over her burgeoning emotions. But now, as she stared at the scene before her, she couldn't help but weep. She'd known Amanda personally, often chatting with her at the end of shifts and on an occasion, going out with her. Amanda was by all accounts the perfect officer and was on her way up. Now, that potential was cut down before it could even be realized.

Watching Caleb as he perused the body, the sadness cloaked her heavily, unable to imagine her last minutes. Whoever had exacted this type of malicious violation upon her was now squared in Calleigh's sights. As she wiped the bitter tears away, she hardened once again, becoming the steel magnolia that she was known to be.

Slipping on her gloves as she approached, she cleared her throat slightly, garnering Caleb's attention. The young medical examiner was so in tuned to what he was doing, that he barely acknowledged her as he maneuvered around her to get to the other side of the body. The usually effervescent demeanor was now absent and she could see easily that exhaustion was hovering over him.

Her throat tightened as she glanced to see Amanda's eyes still open, gazing out into nothingness and then averted her eyes, "Caleb…what do you have?"

Anger suffused over Caleb as he prodded more, taking up the young woman's hand. Seeing the carved initials in the palm of her hand, he exhaled heavily and turned to her, meeting her questionable gaze, "Officer Medlin did not deserve to die like an animal." Closing his eyes and running his forearm over his brow, he continued breathlessly, " Calleigh, I believe that we have a problem. HC is carved in her palm."

Kneeling next to him, she turned her eyes to the up turned palm and exhaled heavily, seeing clearly the letters that were crudely carved in the soft skin. Her heart skipped a beat her voice seemingly detached, "Do you think this is a warning to Horatio?"

Continuing to move, Caleb shook his head, "It's a warning to someone, Calleigh. Everything's out in the open to see. She's been eviscerated and a plus, her heart's missing." The irritation welled inside of him and he began to lose focus, moving swiftly from one thing to the next. Unconsciously, he traced to the perimeter, sensing the blood trail and returned back to Calleigh, reporting, "You should probably stop staring at her and move your guys further down the corridor. There's the extreme possibility that her heart is down there."

Stunned into disbelief, Calleigh stared at him unsure of what she'd seen. Admittedly, she'd been on edge for most of the week, everyday seemingly unending, but she was certain that Caleb disappeared from her side to reappear at the edge of the crime scene tape before returning quickly to her. His tense tone wasn't lost on her either and she tilted her head, the concern lacing her voice as she stepped closer to him, "Caleb…are you okay? You seem…tense."

"Yes, Calleigh, I am tense. There is a young female officer pinned against the wall with her entrails dripping on the floor. Excuse me if I'm not bubbly." Realizing his tone was cutting, he took in a deep breath and turned to her, "I haven't slept in almost forty eight hours, I haven't had anything to eat in almost twenty four, and coupled with taking care of Horatio and now …this…."

_You are losing your focus, brother…_

Stopping in midsentence, Caleb stared at Calleigh, attempting to internalize the surprise at hearing his voice. It had been months since he'd heard Markus' voice and its appearance now was unnerving.

_Is this your handiwork, Markus? What are you planning?_

_It's time for our newest brother to give thanks for the gift that I've given to him. This was merely a nudge in the right direction._

Practically hearing the smug smile that Markus held, Caleb clenched his fists at his side before glancing to the splayed body, his anger growing by the second. _Markus, whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work. You're deluding yourself if you think Horatio will do anything to help you._

_Oh, I believe that if he has the right motivation, he will succumb. Till we meet again…_

_Markus!_ Caleb screamed mentally only to hear a deafening silence. Shaking himself, he looked to Calleigh and then to Amanda, exhaling deeply, "We are going to have our hands full."

"You know something, don't you, Cal…" Calleigh's voice drifted as her attention was drawn to the door, watching as Horatio entered into the lab smoothly, his pale skin making his vibrant red hair seem aflame. She was mesmerized by his confident gait, standing slowly. Her heart thumped in her chest and she could feel the minute tingling that was coursing through her body. He certainly did not seem to be ill and as their eyes met, she could feel the heat of attraction, her body coming alive more. It wasn't until she saw the brunette come to his side to take his arm that Calleigh broke her gaze with him, her brow arching as the aroused sensations began to dwindle. Their contact spoke to intimacy and Calleigh felt a new emotion flood her as she watched the delicate hand of the woman as it stroked his arm slowly, taking note of the complacent expression on Horatio's face. It was as if he relished her touch.

Striding across the atrium of the lab, Horatio instantly felt the heat of attraction as it wafted off of Calleigh, his eyes locking with hers. The instant he caught her scent at the door, he could feel his control slipping and was relieved with Liliannah came to his side, taking his arm. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his focus at a crime scene, there would be enough questions as to his early arrival back to work.

Sensing his tension, Liliannah whispered gently, "You're doing fine, biename`. You are going to control yourself. If it gets to be too difficult, we will leave, okay?"

With his gaze affixed to Calleigh as the heated expression dwindled, he frowned, "We will stay, Liliannah, until the last possible moment. I have a job to do."

Checking her watch, Liliannah chuckled, "Well, Monsieur you must work fast. We are on a schedule."

"I understand." Deciding to attempt his luck, he stopped and turned to her, taking her hand, "I need you to stand behind the tape, Liliannah. If I need you, I'll come to you. This is an active investigation, if there is any contamination…"

"Do not worry yourself, Horatio. I will stay out of your way, until I become necessary." Briefly, Liliannah's gaze met Calleigh's and she chuckled lightly, "I believe that your young lady is quite…jealous. I can practically smell it coming from her. She has no need to worry either."

Releasing her hand, Horatio turned to the scene and then moved deliberately out of her embrace. Instantly, he could feel the tension seeping back into him and he cringed, attempting a modicum of control. His eyes averted to the blood and he felt the familiar burning sensation in his throat, the enticing aroma making it just that much harder to focus. Fighting against his nature, he cleared his throat and ducked under the tape, hoping his voice would mirror his determination.

"Good evening, Caleb," he said lightly before catching Calleigh's acidic gaze. Tilting his head toward her, he continued, "Calleigh. It's nice to see you again."

As much as Calleigh wanted to be angry at him, especially for obvious intimacy exhibited by him and the woman, she was instantly lost in his eyes. The vibrancy of the blue orbs captured her completely and she found herself staring at him, willing him to take her. The silence was filled with viable tension , but the sound of Caleb wearily clearing his throat brought her back.

Keeping his eyes on Calleigh, Horatio asked, "What do we have, Caleb?"

_I know about the initials, Caleb. What is this?_ Horatio asked as he turned his attention to Amanda. He knew briefly of her, but still the same, the manner in that she was murdered gave evidence that there was an animal on the loose.

Cognizant of Horatio's voice in his head, he answered slowly, watching as Calleigh drifted toward the edge of the scene, "Ah…Officer Amanda Medlin, age…twenty…four." Looking to him, his brows rose speaking mentally_,_ hoping that Horatio would hear the warning in his voice. He could feel the darkness inching over him,_ I haven't fed in twenty four hours, Horatio. I…need…rest._

_Can you get through this, Caleb? _Horatio glanced back at Liliannah and nodded, seeing her apprehension at Caleb's condition.

_I think so, but we have to hurry._ Caleb refocused and fought the desires that now licked at him, "She's been sliced open, her entrails are exposed and her heart is still…missing."

"Caleb?" Horatio asked, reaching for him. When Caleb looked back at him, he saw the tinge of red on his eye lids and his ice blue eyes darkening, his voice giving off a whispered warning, "Caleb…control yourself. Not here."

"Funny…you telling me about control." Glancing to Calleigh, he licked his lips and eyed her lewdly, snickering almost sinisterly, "You really must keep her under lock and key, Horatio. She's…tempting."

Surprised at the tone of his voice and the way he was devouring Calleigh with his eyes, Horatio placed a firm hand on his shoulder and squeezed, hearing the bones pop. This was assuredly not the place to have this confrontation, but if he didn't do something fast, there were going to be too many witnesses to something no one should know.

_Caleb…_

The air seemed to charge with electricity and Calleigh turned to face the two men, seeing the intense gaze that they both held. Paying closer attention to Caleb, she noticed that his eyes were no longer ice blue, but completely black now, the memory hitting her hard. With a gasp, she put her hand up to her lips and took a measured step back, seeing, for the first time, something unnatural within Caleb.

_She's afraid, Horatio. She's seen this before…in your eyes._ A sudden wave of peace came over him and his expression relaxed, turning to see Liliannah by his side. As if awakening from a long slumber he looked to her, his eyes now clearing, "I'm fine, Lili. If you will just accompany me to the morgue, I think I'll be able to complete my duties."

"Ma'am," Calleigh intoned almost tersely as she approached them, "You're standing in the middle of my crime scene. You need to get back behind the tape." A sudden twinge of jealousy sparked at the sight of the beautiful woman standing between Horatio and Caleb, her voice now growing firm at the lack of action, "I said…back behind the tape."

Liliannah laughed softly as she shook her head, holding steadfast to Caleb's arm, "I am merely trying to help the situation, Mademoiselle. We don't want to lose control over the situation." A flash of defiance flared in her eyes and she licked her lips, "I have everything under control."

At the obvious mocking of her authority, Calleigh spat, "Get out of my scene before I get you out!"

Liliannah pulled Caleb closer and stood face to face with the young blonde, her eyebrow arching at the tension that flooded between her and the blonde, her eyes narrowing in a challenge, "I do believe, Mademoiselle, that you have a problem on your hands."

"I have a problem?" Calleigh asked as she stepped closer. Within this proximity she could feel something different thriving between the three of them and she looked to them quizzically, questioning in disbelief, "Horatio, what is wrong with you? You know that she will contaminate the scene. She needs to leave."

Liliannah squeezed Horatio's arm as her eyes connected with Calleigh's, "We need to help Caleb so he can help this poor woman. We do not have long."

Understanding fully, Horatio pulled his cell and began dialing, looking to Caleb, "I'll get another ME to cover you, Caleb. You should probably go home and get some rest."

Caleb moved toward Calleigh, his rage now quelled and stared into her eyes, mindful not to lose Liliannah's touch, "Calleigh, a new ME is going to take over, can you guard the body for me until they arrive?"

Oddly, Calleigh felt the need to smile despite the remnants of tension that now evaded her, "I will. Besides, I think I hear Eric and Ryan coming. I'll have them investigate the perimeter while I search over the area of the body." She couldn't help but comply, hearing his words clearly in her head, compelling her to move into action.

Realizing that a catastrophe was narrowly avoided, Caleb exhaled wearily, "Oh and Calleigh…forget that Horatio and Liliannah were here."

"Okay," she responded cheerfully as she knelt for the kit. An odd sensation came over her and she looked up to see them leaving, the sight of the red hair perplexing her. Shrugging, she returned back to her task, oblivious to what could have been a near fatal incident.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

Nocturnal Desires

**Chapter Twelve**

Gazing out into the inky darkness, Horatio pondered the events of the night, reliving them moment by moment, his demeanor sinking steadily. Calleigh had been perilously close to finding out his secret, a secret that had dangerous potential. He could feel it in Liliannah's touch that the older vampire was deadly serious when squaring off with the southern blonde. He was desperately grateful that she valued Caleb's well being over checking a mortal. The ending would've been a lot messier than filling Calleigh's head with lies and deceit.

Forcing a breath from his lips, he turned his back on the sky, knowing that shortly, it would betray him and he would have to flee from the oncoming of morning. For the first time in four days, he was despondent about missing a sunrise, feeling the heat of a new day dawning on his skin. Now, he would forever succumb to the darkness, never again to feel life in the merciless rays of the sun.

Immediately feeling his despair, Liliannah appeared at the door and then at his side, placing her arm on his. Staring up at him, she frowned and spoke softly, "Why are you in such turmoil, Horatio? I can feel it coming off of you like waves. It's so…heavy."

Attempting to fight the calmness, Horatio growled as he tried to release himself from her grasp, only to find that it was solid. Holding on to the last vestiges of his silent anger, he hissed, "I never asked for this. I was a man…a man who didn't have to fear the sun. Now…I have to hide from it. Like a common criminal."

"You are no common criminal, Horatio," Liliannah responded gently. She ran her hand up the length of his arm and smiled, "You are the most honorable man I've ever had the pleasure to make my acquaintance with, despite, of course, your attempts to end my Caleb's life."

A small smile came to his face, and momentarily, his ire was calmed. Glancing into the home, he saw Caleb appear and asked, "How is your Caleb? He looks as if he's…restless." Observing him more, Horatio could see that he was incessantly pacing, the speed at which he was doing so making him no more conducive than a blur. Narrowing his brow, he remarked, "He's anxious. Is there something wrong?"

Liliannah nodded and sighed, her smile dwindling ever so slightly. There had been times where Caleb would be so wound that he would seek out danger just to unwind. It was at those times that Liliannah had to be her most devious, keeping him out of trouble in both the mortal and immortal world. "He's just wound up. He's going to have to work it off. I suggested hunting, but we are just about out of time."

"What does he do when he's like this?" Horatio had never seen Caleb away from the job, not knowing how he calmed himself from his seemingly rock hard work ethic. Now that he had the luxury of standing behind the veil, he knew how Caleb could keep the hours. But Caleb was not totally a creature of the night, and at some point he was going to crash. Horatio was afraid that his new found brother was going to do something stupid. "Who looks after him when you rest, Lili?"

"I have a few eyes, but it's never anything that warrants more than a little intervention." Liliannah stared at his fast moving frame and sighed, "I've spent most of my life time protecting that boy, and even though I know he can take care of himself, I still worry. I love him so much."

Horatio could hear the concern and love in her voice and even the slightest bit of fear, placing his hand over hers, "He's going to be fine, Lili. He's done well so far."

_Caleb?_ Horatio tried as he looked to the direction of him. He only met with a strong wall of silence, the oddest sensation flowing through him. Since this ordeal started, he'd never been alone with his thoughts, save for the moment that he'd unconsciously blocked Caleb, and he was finding the experience troubling. For the first time, Horatio was hesitant to face what was next.

Sensing his brother trying to reach him, Caleb slowed his pacing and directed his line of sight to them standing on the patio and sighed heavily. After being fed copiously, he found that he couldn't just fall into the slumber he knew he needed, instead, his body thrummed with anxious energy and the need to expend it fell directly onto his shoulders.

Approaching the doorway, he leaned on it and took in a deep breath, able to smell the sea even though they were miles away. A clean gust of wind hit him and he smirked, nodding towards them, "You know, you don't have to stick around, Cherie. Your Caleb's goin' to be just fine. I just need to unwind is all."

Liliannah nodded and released Horatio's arm, walking toward Caleb, "Yes, that's what I'm afraid of, Amoureux." Reaching for his cheek as she came to rest before him, she gazed into his ice blue eyes and smiled warmly, seeing the wildness that begged to be released. For the most part, Caleb was a mild mannered southern gentleman, but if allowed, she knew that he would ravage the city and think nothing of it.

Taking her hand in his, he kissed it and chuckled, "You don't have much of an option, belle." Pointing to the eastern sky, he nodded and sighed, "Your alarm clock is arriving."

Turning her eyes toward the horizon, she frowned, her exceptional eye sight able to see the vestiges of day coming. She looked to Horatio and saw that he'd recognized the thin strip of light and traced to him, taking his hand, "We've over stayed, Horatio. We must go."

Acknowledging the importance of her tone, Horatio complied as she began to move through the door, turning back to see him watching intently. There was something in his gaze that he just didn't trust. Stopping their forward motion, he could see Liliannah's frantic gaze ,letting her hand go.

"Horatio, what are you doing?"

Choosing to turn to Caleb, he issued a terse warning, "Whatever you're planning, Caleb, don't."

Pushing himself off of the door, Caleb sauntered toward Horatio and arched a brow, "And what are you thinking that I'm going to do, _brother_? Surely, I cannot do a thing in the day time. I was just going to prance about the house some before going to sleep." Passing by his ear, he whispered, "And even if I did choose to do something, you couldn't do anything to stop me."

"Caleb?" The confusion hit him just as the gleam in his eyes did and he realized that Caleb was right. Even if he was about to engage in something tremendously wrong, there wasn't anything Horatio could do about it. Feeling her hand come over his, he kept his gaze on him and implored, "Think this through, Caleb."

_It's time for you to go to sleep, Horatio. Don't worry, I'll be a good boy._ Caleb taunted with a slight tilt of his head.

Unable to prolong his plea, Horatio relinquished his gaze and traced into the night toward Liliannah's car, suddenly anxious as to what the mild mannered medical examiner would do. As they settled in, Horatio pondered silently on the look in Caleb's eyes and as the engine roared to life and pulled out of the drive, he turned to her and asked quietly, "Can you get someone to watch him while we sleep. I don't quite trust him, Liliannah."

Liliannah bit her lip and acknowledged her own misgivings, nodding slightly, "I'll call Max. He's a close friend of the coven, he's even watched over me. He's very loyal and very big. He will know what to do." Placing a hand on Horatio's thigh, she shot him a look, feeling the waves and waves of doubt pulsating through him. "Horatio…he's going to be fine."

Grateful for her calming touch, Horatio stared out into the darkness that had begun to recede to the daylight slightly, his fear growing. "I can only hope that you're right."

Pushing the car past its limits, Liliannah concentrated on getting them home and within the safety of the darkened walls. Screaming through the deserted streets of Miami, only a few minutes passed before she was pulling into her drive, the both of them tracing to the door. Slipping her key in, she waited for Horatio to pass through the threshold before closing the door. As soon as the door closed, the sounds of the shutters coming over the windows filled her ears and she smirked, relieved to be ensconced within the blessed darkness.

Horatio could feel the exhaustion coming over him almost immediately as he followed her through to the kitchen, hearing the button snap and the counter top sliding away. The scent of blood caught his attention and he felt her hand over his, offering him a glass.

"This will tide you over. Remember, two or three glasses will make all the difference." Taking the bottle in hand, she smirked, knowing he could see it and gestured toward her room, "We can sleep in here."

Glancing back at the living room, Horatio laughed lightly, feeling drowsy, "There's a perfectly good couch…"

"That will continue to be unmanned. Horatio, we will rest together. There is no harm in sleeping in a bed with a woman. Now, merci, honor a woman's request."

Following her blindly, he took a sip of the blood and enjoyed the way it felt in his mouth, the coppery taste inflaming his taste buds. As the warmth flowed down his throat, he looked to see her entering into the room and traced to the bed, his fingers skimming the silk sheets. Arching a brow, he looked to her and saw her beaming smile through the darkness, "Silk?"

"The only way to sleep, Bienaime`." Liliannah practically purred. The darkness swathed over her like a protective blanket and she reveled in it, laughing lightly as she placed the bottle down on the night stand. In one smooth movement, she unzipped her dress and slowly pulled it down the length of her body the air coupled with his stare sending shivers of pleasure through her. The feeling of his eyes devouring her unintentionally pulled at her arousal and she licked her lips decorously, reaching to turn the bed down. "Come, Horatio. It's time we rested."

Stunned slightly by her blatant actions, he then began to undress swiftly, leaving nothing. Following her under the silk sheets, Horatio felt complete pleasure as the silkiness slipped off his skin, his eyes threatening to drop. Even in this exhaustive state, he still felt apprehension at his close proximity to her in this manner.

"Liliannah…Someone else has my heart," Horatio said lazily, perceiving her hands on his skin. Her touch calmed and yet ignited a dormant fire within him, the conflict confusing him. He wanted Calleigh above any other, yet he felt the desire to take Liliannah as it strummed through his body, laying claim to his actions.

Exhaling softly as she melded her nude frame to his, she whispered almost breathlessly, "She may have your heart, but I have your body. Rest, Horatio…"

At her command, his eyes drifted shut and he relaxed as he fell deeper and deeper into a slumber, his conscious state pulling away from him. Even as the darkness won, his last thought was that of Calleigh, praying for her safety when he could not be there to protect her.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Nocturnal Desires

**Chapter Thirteen**

As the darkness began to recede to the light of an oncoming day, Caleb strolled almost aimlessly through the still deserted streets of Miami, feeling the nervous energy as it waned and crested, thrusting him into a near frenzy. He'd gone too long without nourishment, without rest and even though he fed when he got home and attempted to relax, his mind could not release him just yet. He still felt unfulfilled and the more ground the sun gained, the less his chances were of finding contentment. Most of the clubs were now darkening their dance floors and the stragglers had long found sanctuary somewhere, sleeping off the decadence that was the Miami night life. Had he been a few hours earlier, he would've had his pick of delicious treats, but as it stood, his loss was going to greatly affect his mood in the coming hours.

Turning down yet another deserted street, Caleb sighed heavily, distraught at the lack of activity, his mind racing to fill the void. Just as a lone car passed, his darkened demeanor relaxed and his eyes lit up at the realization that there was one place he could go. Silently, he chastised himself for not thinking of this before, a wide, devious smile making berth over his lips.

Just before he disappeared, he whispered her name, the pleasure of hearing it strumming through his veins. Suddenly, his day was looking up.

/Nocturnal Desires/

After surviving a restless night, Calleigh finally gave up hope of getting any rest and threw the covers away from her, looking to see the sky lighting slightly. Running a slow, rough hand over her face, she pushed her tousled blond locks away from her, attempting to resurrect her memories of the night before. Most of it was peppered with confusion, but she also found that there were massive holes; places where she knew something had happened, but couldn't focus on maintaining clarity long enough to gain an understanding of what was going on around her. Those moments were a blur, but there was one that stood out in her mind and as she thought of it more the memory became more alive in her mind, practically feeling his touch on her skin.

Staring at the patterns in the drapes that framed her window, she re lived every moment that she was in his presence. In the darkness of his room, the heat she felt coming from his frenzied touch ignited a fire within her, a fire that only he could quench. The hesitancy of finally acknowledging how she'd felt about him had burned off and she was suddenly engulfed in insurmountable pleasure, not minding how possessive he'd been with his questing fingers, or how sharp his teeth had felt on her skin. It was as if she were under his spell, helpless to do anything but to succumb to his wishes.

The sound of her door bell brought her out of her musings, finding her hands gripping the sides of the bed tightly and her chest heaving from panting so hard. Perplexed at how the mere thought of him and her interaction had affected her, she frowned and released the bed and then stood swiftly, nearly losing her balance. Catching herself, she noticed the bandage on her arm and frowned, the doorbell now becoming incessant.

"What happened last night?" she questioned aloud as she made way to her door. The bell hadn't stopped and as a result, Calleigh flipped the locks and flung open the door, ready to read into whoever decided to darken her door so early in the morning. She wasn't prepared for the face that greeted her, the fiery anger leaving her completely.

Leaning against the doorjamb, Caleb arched a brow at her appearance at the door, seeing the blazing fury in her bejeweled gaze and smirked slyly, his voice surprisingly smooth, "My, my Cherie, my theory is proven correct."

Shifting her weight, she scoffed, "And what is this theory that has you at my door at nearly the break of dawn?"

Licking his lips, Caleb shrugged, "That no matter what time it is, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world, Cherie."

Her ire was further doused as she relaxed, pursing her lips together as she crossed her arms about her chest. Thankful for forbearance to wear the revealing sleep wear she usually chose, she nodded toward him and laughed lightly, "Flattery will get you everywhere, Caleb. Seriously though, why are you here? It's extremely early."

Shifting his weight, Caleb knew he couldn't enter until she gave him the word and sighed, his eyes making quick work of devouring her delectable body, his brow now furrowing in puzzlement, "I had a rough , restless night. I haven't been able to settle yet. I just thought by stopping by and …talking would settle my mind enough to rest some. I do have a job to get to sometime today and I would rather be completely there instead of in a daze."Masking his desire to enter, he stood up straight and offered, "My apologies, Calleigh. I should've called before coming over."

Relaxing further, Calleigh shook her head and stood aside, "Don't worry about it, Caleb. We all have those nights where it is impossible to shake the day off." Her smile grew as she motioned for him to enter, her voice full of warmth now, "Why don't you come in, and we can talk about what could be bothering you."

Caleb smiled slowly and tilted his head slightly in her direction, slyly testing the waters again, "If it's not too much of a problem. I know you have work today…"

"Actually," Calleigh said as she reached for his arm and pulled him in, "I'm off today by some miracle. That means you have me for as long as you like." Caleb could see the twinkle in her eyes as her warm smile drifted over him, her touch inciting a revolt of logic. He shouldn't have treaded her doorstep, especially knowing that she was, in effect, Horatio's. But his inability to settle altered his sanity. He would deal with the ramifications as they came.

"I like the thought of that," he mused as his accent deepened. Following her as she now moved through her home, he licked his lips, the slight twinge of hunger and lust vying for supremacy. Fighting to maintain decorum, he spoke almost too softly, "We have all morning then."

"To sweeten the deal, I'll feed you. We can talk over breakfast," Calleigh said as she made a turn to her kitchen, calling out to him, "Make yourself at home, Caleb."

Instead of going to the living room, he traced to her side and leaned against the counter, watching her move efficiently through the kitchen, every muscle moved, tantalizing him further. In order for this to work, he was going to have to be precise. The moment she perceived the deceit, he was done.

Turning to see him staring at her, Calleigh laughed nervously, inching away from him, "Ah…Caleb, I didn't hear you come in here. Why aren't you relaxing in the living room?"

Reaching for a sliver of golden locks, he let it fall through his fingers , staring at how it fell back into place in a shimmering wave. Cognizant of her imploring gaze, he answered, "I wanted to see if you needed help, Calleigh. I can't allow you to do all the work …. sweetheart."

At the sound of the term of endearment, Calleigh's thoughts were awash with Horatio and Caleb could see the change clearly, her eyes mirroring a need and sadness at the same time as she stared off into nothingness. Wrinkling his brow, Caleb asked ever so softly, "Calleigh, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

His gaze locked with hers and for a split second, she saw blue eyes staring back at her, the small smirk that she so loved to see on him, emerging slowly. Her brow crinkled as she reached to touch him, a smile of her own forming as her voice lifted, "Horatio? But…how?"

Caleb could feel the surge of victory, taking her hand into his and placing it against his face as he stared at her. He had her within his grasp, silently persuading her mind to accept the vision, as he pulled her closer to him, the heat of her body clawing at his reserve. He edged the thoughts a little more and kissed her soft skin gently, betraying his intent as he answered, "Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything's going to be fine."

Calleigh could hear his voice clearly, the smooth undertones making her completely weak at the knees. His hand traveled along the expanse of her back and her eyes slid shut, her brow furrowing almost immediately. The familiar touch that she ached to have all over her body became foreign and she struggled to pull away, "Th- this isn't….this isn't right."

With the connection severed, Caleb grew anxious and demanded gently, "Calleigh, look at me." Despite her struggling against his hold, one he knew she wouldn't be able to break, he still tried, "Calleigh…please…look at me."

"Caleb…let me…" When she looked upon him again, she saw the bright red hue of his hair and his twinkling blue eyes that held her captive from first glance. Even if she wanted to look away from him, she found that she was completely mesmerized by him, enthralled to simply wait for the word. The familiar pang of desire bubbled up and she bit her lip, her tiny hands now pawing at him, "Horatio…I need….I need you…"

Focusing as much as he could to keep the illusion up, Caleb smirked and skimmed his finger tips down the side of her neck, his mouth watering at just the thought of sinking his fangs into the softness of her skin. His arousal bit at him as his thoughts turned, the images of her riding him nearly driving him out of his mind. Careful to keep the connection, he turned her chin slightly so that she could see him, his lips skimming her shoulder down to her wrist. He could feel the absolute frenzy that was about to engulf Calleigh, and for the first time in his endeavor to slake his desires, he paused, recognizing it for what it was.

_She's his true life mate_… he thought clearly before the image was tainted once more. He licked his lips decorously as he dropped her arm, his hands now moving to rid her of her sleep shirt, ripping it away forcibly, prohibiting anything from obstructing their intense gaze.

The animalistic lust that had begun to flood her devastatingly beautiful green eyes pulled at his own hunger and he growled softly, his hands drifting downward to her shorts, "Calleigh…you promised to feed me."

His touch was mind numbing, his voice hypnotic as he stripped her, leaving her completely exposed to him, her heart threatening to burst from her chest. As she stared at him, there was no shock, no hesitation, only the dulling ache for him to fill her completely. The slow grin that now emerged was nothing like she'd ever seen, his lips curling to reveal a row of sharp teeth, and his eyes growing dark with danger and passion. For a slight moment, she was fazed, but the memory of her encounter with him previously flooded her and she welcomed the change.

"I think it's time I made good on my promise," she purred as she sank her hands into his hair, her fingers weaving through the coppery strands. Glancing away from his eyes, she frowned and blinked, noticing the red morphing into chestnut brown, the fog slowly lifting away.

Caleb was lost in her touch, her fingers weaving through his hair almost becoming his undoing. He could feel the tenuous grasp of his deception slipping away and gained his bearings long enough to pull her away from him, turning her face to him completely. The animal was now ripping its way through him, having enough of this game. Glancing around the area , the need to sink into her welcoming body was now overwhelming him, the hunger that was a mere pang now barreling through him.

Locking his eyes with hers, he gave her a lopsided smirk and intoned darkly, "I'm going to take of you as much as I want, sweetheart. You are going to feed me well." Practically tasting her blood on his lips, he released his aching member, the sensation of the pulsating head skimming across her warm skin pulling a hiss from him. Forcing her back more, he gripped her wrists with just one hand as he fed himself into her, his instant reaction to slam into her taking them both by surprise. Despite being startled, Caleb remained in control, his eyes never leaving hers as he began to thrust his hips into her, the powerful motion causing him to groan deeply. Her body instantly reacted with his and relaxed more, deceived into welcoming her supposed lover.

The heady power of the passion he wielded held her captive and as he began to master her body, she hungered to keep his gaze, her own never faltering. The intensity that dwelled in the clear blur orbs was one she longed to see as he plummeted into her body, consummating what she held to be true; she was in love with Horatio.

As his thrusts strengthened, Calleigh gripped his shoulder, her nails biting into the fabric of his shirt. The very nature of their coupling was frenzied, and as she clawed his shirt off, she longed to lay claim to him, to mark him in any way possible, but doing so would pry her eyes from his and that was simply unacceptable. She wanted to look into his eyes as he slammed into her body, tapping into the well that would never run dry for him. She wanted him to see that he was laying claim to more than just her body, but her very soul.

"Harder," she demanded breathlessly. He forced her against the countertop and she groaned in pure bliss, her lips oozing into a treacherous smile, "Give it to me harder, Horatio… I promise you, you won't regret it."

Continuing to pound into her, Caleb could feel the thirst as it burned through him, the need to take sustenance from her as he stroked into her deeply, now gaining supremacy. Releasing one of her wrists, he slowly brought it down to his lips, his lips peeling back as he stared at her, relishing her expression contorted in pure pleasure. Tracing the length of her arm with his tongue, he spoke darkly, "I want you to feel everything, Calleigh. Remember…everything."

Calleigh was just about to answer before she felt a prick on her skin, her brow furrowing at the slight discomfort. That discomfort didn't last for long, the mind numbing ecstasy filling every nerve ending, their bodies moving in a synchronized rhythm. Calleigh moaned deeply, her body moving on its own cognizance, as she thrust against him, the pleasure strumming through her. Her thoughts became foggy as she climaxed hard, panting as the sudden flow of her essence flooded out of her. It was as if she was being drowned in pleasure and could give a rat's ass if she survived.

The unexpected volley of pleasure that rocketed out of Calleigh took Caleb by surprise and he sucked harder, the sound of her insurmountable pleasure flooding his ear. He smiled as he took from her, the sweet taste of her blood coating his lips. Just like a fond memory, he would never forget just how succulent she was.

As he took more of her, his own climax screamed through him and forced himself into her harder, realizing only slightly that he could rend her in two. The force of his orgasm subsided as well as his feeding and he slowly withdrew from her, his eyes now glittering with a pleasure he'd never seen before. Closing his eyes and severing the connection, he spoke deliberately as he skimmed his tongue over her skin intermittently, "You will only remember the pleasure, Calleigh. You will not remember it was me."

At the sound of his voice, Calleigh rose from her sensual stupor, her eyes wide with shock and dismay. The touch that he held her with now disgusted her and she fought against him, her tiny fists making no headway, "Caleb…what have you done? Caleb!"

Reaching for her, he steadied her face as he opened his eyes once more and smirked heavily, "You will only remember the pleasure, Cherie. Just the pleasure." Withdrawing from her completely, he traced away into the morning, satiated beyond belief.

Running a hand through her hair, Calleigh's brow furrowed with confusion as she looked down to see her body unclothed, her clothes ripped to shreds. She quickly turned a full circle in her kitchen, the remnants of a pleasure she'd never known still coursing through every vein of her body. Fear now rose within her as she struggled to remember, only seeing, briefly, his intense blue eyes, the thought calming her slightly.

"Could he have been here?" she questioned aloud, unsure of what she was doing in the kitchen without any clothes on. Rubbing her temples, she strained with her own mind, but was angered to find that there was simply nothing there…Nothing but the command to remember only the pleasure.

TBC….

_**A/N: I know this is a shocker…But it's going to get better, I promise. It is about to get interesting, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you've enjoyed thus far.**_ - _**Speed**_


	14. Chapter 14

Nocturnal Desires

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lieutenant Blue Eyes. Without you, I would have never been inspired to keep writing. Thank you so much for months of excellent work, you will be missed. –Speed**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_There was hesitancy at first, both of them unsure of how to play this game out , even as he held her arms away from her, his eyes devouring her nudity without abandon. The confusion then set in , her brows frowning as she looked upon her captor with a renewed sense and not in the least bit happy about where she'd found herself. Horatio had watched with a nervous anticipation as her expression flitted between ecstasy and despair, the figure before her changing at will. Horatio hadn't seen this man's face, but his anger grew at the fact that it wasn't him standing in front of her, drinking in her delicious form as it writhed with complete need. His own lustful thoughts superimposed themselves upon the moment and he lost sight of what was going on before him, only hearing her call his name, the passion just glancing over her words._

_Shaking himself , he focused more, seeing that the man's appearance once again changed and held, the red hue similar to his, the sound of his voice nearly identical to his own smooth and unhurried tones. If he could've seen his face, he would've been sure that his eyes were the same color of blue._

"_I…I…need you, Horatio…"_

_To hear her breathe life into those words was the sweetest thing , but she wasn't speaking to him. Instead, she was speaking life into a passion that was wrought from another. As the scene played out before him, he witnessed another man lay claim to the woman he loved, taking her wrist as he forced himself through her giving body. _

_Anger grew from the deepest recesses of his mind, his body tensing, waiting for the moment the identity of this dead man would be revealed. The carnal pleasures that she gave voice to strummed through him and fed his ire, the desire to intrude upon them pushing him further to madness. When he could stand no more, he tried to move toward them, but found he was stuck, steadfast as if cement were poured around him. He was powerless to watch this find conclusion._

_When the frenzy finally ended, Horatio relaxed his stance and felt a sort of relief that they were through. Looking up at them, he saw as the red hair bled away and in its place, a chestnut brown emerged, the smooth canter of his voice now being replaced by a certain accent that he would never mistake. One look at Calleigh's widening eyes told Horatio of the deception, and as she began to fight him off , he heard the words that confirmed his identity._

"_You will only remember the pleasure, Cherie. Just the pleasure…"_

With a start, Horatio sat up in the bed, the silk sheets lying haphazardly over his nude body. For a moment, he was filled with confusion, the unfamiliar setting and the scent of another woman overwhelming him. Pressing his hands over his eyes, he calmed himself and then perused his surroundings once more, the realization coming to him slowly. Beside him, Liliannah remained ensconced in her deep slumber, the silk cocooning her effectively as she rested. As he stared at her silhouetted body in the darkness, he remembered the slight slips of temptation that assaulted him right before he succumbed to his slumber, but in light of what he'd just experienced, Horatio was glad that he didn't act upon his desires. What he was coming to find was that the carnal desire for lust was synonymous with vampirism and monogamy had no place. He was willing to deny his nature for her, however. There would only be one for him.

_Calleigh._

With her on his mind, he rose from the bed and took notice that the shutters were still in place, evidence that the sun still held its sway over the land. With nothing to do but pace the floors until they retracted, Horatio traced down to the kitchen and went to the countertop, depressing the button. Just as it had last night, the top retracted and he reached in to bring out a bottle, forgoing the need for a glass, and placing the lip of the bottle to his own, taking down one gulp. Instantly, he felt the cooling sensation of the blood as it traveled down his throat, muting the fiery desires that had ran frenzied over him for far too long. He took another swig and exhaled out of habit, his thoughts now returning to the dream he'd had, the anger beginning to swell.

Gripping the bottle tightly, Horatio closed his eyes, the images assaulting him in rapid succession. There was no way that Calleigh would give in to another man's touch, but then again, he never had the chance to tell her exactly how he felt. As far as she was concerned, she was free to do what she wanted, but the way they danced around the animalistic attraction that was alive between them, even the way she reacted to his touch, he felt deeply that her heart truly only beat for him.

The instant sensation of calmness brought a slow smile to his lips and right before he put the bottle to his lips, he chuckled in a greeting, "Good morning, Lili."

Wrapping the fallen silk sheet around her more, Liliannah walked slowly toward him, seeing the sly grin that held on his face as he brought the bottle down. Having turned to find her bed empty, Liliannah surprised herself by rising, her mood souring even more to find that it was still daylight. Frowning, she reached for the bottle and scoffed at it's now empty contents, her accented voice holding a degree of contempt, "I consider it rude of my guests to rise before me, and to partake of my wares without my permission. I do hope, Horatio, that you have an apology waiting."

Horatio tilted his head slightly and took her hand, "I apologize, Lili. But I do remember telling you that I rise early. I'll replace the bottle as soon as I can."

Taken by his gentleness in light of the anger she'd found within him, she inclined her head in return, "Apology accepted. Consider the drink a present from me to you." Reaching in, she brought out another and opened it, a smirk forming on her lips, "Although, a gentleman should always leave the very last for the lady ." After taking a hefty swig, she replaced the lid and set it back down, her attention now focused on Horatio. It was very obvious that there was something brewing in the red head's mind.

"Now, are you going to tell me what is bothering you, or will I have to pry it out of you? You were very upset."

Running a hand through his hair, Horatio shook his head and glanced at the clock, irritated that he had more than three hours left until his freedom could be obtained. Retaining his gaze to her, the vivid memory of the dream hit him and he spoke through clenched teeth, "I had a dream."

Liliannah quirked a brow and gazed at him, continuing to hold his hand and feeling the flares of anger as they surged through the touch. Whatever it was, he was near rage and Liliannah was feeling it prudent to stay near him for the evening.

"A dream?" Liliannah countered quizzically. Stopping in mid thought, her brow knit and she pulled at his hand to garner his attention, "What kind of dream, bienaime`?"

Forced to relive every moan and thrust, Horatio turned away from her, her calming effects seemingly impotent against his building rage. Before he could answer, a voice entered his thoughts and he hissed, practically hearing the taunting immersed within the words.

_He's tasted of her, Horatio. Are you going to allow that?_

Attempting to keep Liliannah unaware, he answered coolly, _I will take care of that problem, Markus. But you and I need to talk. What you're doing is unacceptable, and it stops…_

_Oh , it's only just begun, my dear brother. It's only begun. Tell Caleb I said hello, I'm sure he's got so much to tell you. He's rarely quiet over a recent conquest._

The snide comment infuriated Horatio even more, but he knew to avoid Liliannah's calming touch, he was going to have to divert his anger momentarily, only to access it when he faced him. The slight touch on his back drove away the last vestiges of anger and he shook his head, hoping his tone was more inviting than disarming.

"It was of…Calleigh. She was in the arms of another man," Horatio answered finally. He was surprised to hear a slight edge of dismay to his voice, as if even saying the words would break his heart anew. Running his hands through his hair, he turned to her and locked his eyes with her, seeing her attempts to keep him on the threshold of calmness. "Lili…I have to go and see her. I have to talk to her. If this is true, I have to know."

Liliannah's frown was full of reproach as she ran her hand down his muscular arm, "Horatio, I must advise against this. I do not believe you are ready to face her completely. You have no control over your desires, your lusts…you thirst. It could end very badly."

She was right, after only being a vampire less than a week, Horatio still did not possess the tools to function efficiently out in the world. Despite this, however, he could not allow another night pass without talking to Calleigh and possibly revealing what has happened to him.

As if reading his mind, Liliannah reached to caress his cheek and shook her head slowly, "I know you feel as if telling her the truth will help. It will not, Horatio. I have seen how the involvement of humans and our kind has destroyed nations. Telling her would place her in a perilous position."

Horatio stared at her as if under a haze of confusion, the realization dawning on him slowly. He was faced with living an eternity without ever revealing to the woman he loved, what he had been forced into. That simply was not acceptable.

"I can make this work, Liliannah. I know she will understand…" Horatio moved out of her reach and instantly felt the anger rising up, clenching his fingers into a tense fist, "I will make her understand."

"You will fail, Horatio. Just as many before you." Liliannah remained in her place, watching the brooding vampire before her, her heart going out to him. It was just as before when Matthias took Lorna as a lover. She had, as she was doing now, warned Matthias of the consequences of such a reckless affair, and sadly, Lorna paid the price with her life. With a nonchalant tone, she finished, "If you want to keep your Calleigh alive, you will not reveal to her what you are."

"Is that a threat, Liliannah?"

Liliannah yawned delicately and smiled mirthlessly, the silk bedding beginning to loosen in her grasp, "Consider it a warning, Horatio, one that I stringently suggest that you adhere to. If you tell Calleigh everything, you are signing her death warrant." Breaking her gaze with him, her brow lifted as she turned away and started back to her room, "I would err on the side of caution, Horatio. I am going back to bed, there are three hours left to our rest." Stopping, she turned to him once more, already seeing the defiance in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't be there when she woke, but still the same she advised, "I would hope you would join me."

Silence permeated the space between them and Horatio watched as she traced back to her room, hearing the minute sounds of her slipping back under the silk sheets and settling quickly. The words ran concurrently through his brain as the images again assaulted him, prohibiting him from seeing her logic. She had to know what was going on and above that, she had to know that he loved her. The risk was worth taking.

Tracing softly to the room, he found his trousers and slipped his hand into the pocket, retrieving his cell. Scrolling through the names, his eyes fell upon hers and he smiled briefly, staring at her name and the number that accompanied it. He was going to make this right, and he was going to assure his position in her life.

/Nocturnal Desires/

Having spent most of the morning pacing the floors of her home attempting to make sense of what was happening to her, Calleigh was just as confused as before, the uncertainy running havoc over her. From the moment Horatio touched her in his room, the world had become a different place entirely, the perception of reality skewered. Even now in the brightness of the afternoon, her thoughts ran in a concurrent cycle, unable to establish what was true and what was fantasy.

As she drove through the familiar neighborhood, her thoughts meandered to the pleasure that she'd felt, but no recollection of who had given it to her. There were moments that she felt the familiar touch of Horatio, the memory bringing about sensations that made her heart palpitate. Gripping the wheel, she exhaled heavily, willing herself to focus on driving more so than the insatiable feeling of desire that just the thought of him brought about. Biting her lip, she raised her hand to massage it, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"You're finally losing it, Duquesne," she said aloud as she turned onto his street. Glancing down the lane of opulent condos, she arched a brow at the sight of a handful of men roaming about his home. As she pulled to the curb, she couldn't help but stare, the massive undertaking of construction that was going on nearly knocking her breathless. Killing the engine, she slipped the seat belt off and got out, her eyes unable to leave the sight before her.

Walking closer, she took note of the materials that were being transferred into the home and frowned, wondering why Horatio would be installing what looked to be like retractable shutters _inside_ his home. Oblivious to the action taking place around her, she approached the house even more, her intent being to go inside and perhaps find Horatio. Surely, with this much construction going on, he was around to supervise it.

"Hey, lady, watch out!" came a gruff voice from behind her. Calleigh spun around on her heels , coming face to face with a worker, his face mired in sweat and set in a scowl. He was holding a shutter in his hands while another worker held the other end, but even with that extra help, it seemed as if the shutters were still more than a hand full. "You mind stepping over there to the side so we can get in. We'd like to finish this before sun down, if you know what I mean."

Stunned into silence, Calleigh moved out of the way but then came to herself before the workers disappeared into the home, following them with a quickened step. Reaching for his shoulder, she asked, "What's going on here? Is the owner home?"

Glaring at the blonde woman, Jesse then nodded to his colleague and they set the shutter down, "Take five, Mark, but don't go far. We still have to install the refrigerated compartment and then get going." Turning back to her, he placed his hands on his slim waist and heaved slightly, shaking his head, "We've been at this since this morning, have to for it to be ready for the owner to come home. With these types of clients, we don't stick around to ask if we did a good job."

"These types of clients?" Calleigh questioned as she crossed her arms about her chest. She caught his eyes roving over her body and shifted her weight, her tone stern, "The man who owns this condo is an understanding man. He wouldn't have a problem if you had to come back…"

"Forgive me, Miss, but it's imperative that we don't come back. Our orders are simple, install the shutters, clean the place up and be done before sundown, it's how it's always been, and I don't see the need to change what works." Tipping his hard hat, he smirked, "Now, if you would excuse me…"

Confused even more, Calleigh reached for his arm, "At least tell me why you're installing shutters on the inside of his home." Going over to the piece of steel, she bent and ran her hand over it, seeing the mechanical hinges, "Are these mechanical? Why would Horatio need mechanical shutters inside?"

"Here's a novel idea, to keep things out. Mainly the sun." Bending alongside of her, he pointed out the paneling, "There's a timer embedded within each shutter, if it is set for a certain amount of time, the shutters will close automatically."

Taking in the information, Calleigh sighed and then looked to him for answers, "Why would it need to be set on a timer, when he could easily pull them down himself?"

Jesse looked around as he massaged his neck and exhaled gruffly. For years, he'd been in construction, but every once in a while, he was given a special job and always from the same person. She would put in the order and someone else would pay them and peruse the work to make sure it was top notch. As he glanced to his right, he saw the familiar face and nodded, returning his gaze back to the inquisitive blonde, leaning in, "I've heard stories before, but I never really put anything into them, but shutters and secret compartments that are refrigerated? What does that sound like to you?"

Silence permeated between them as Calleigh stared at the shutter panel, her thoughts running a mile a minute. Answered questions led to more questions, deepening the confusion. The sound of her cell phone ringing brought her out of her stupor and she stood up, giving the worker a nod as she fished the contraption out of her pocket.

Flipping it up quickly, she answered hurriedly, "Duquesne."

"_Calleigh…"_

At the sound of her name uttered by his voice, Calleigh's heart hammered in her chest and she turned away from the home, feeling the heat rise in her neck. Delicately, she touched the spot where his teeth grazed her and her mind went to earlier, the pleasure roaring through her body.

Amazed that she could even speak, she stumbled, "H- Horatio? Where are you?"

"_I am…staying with a friend right now. But that's not important right now…I need to talk to you."_

Calleigh's eyes slid in bliss as she took in each word, the feeling of unadulterated ecstasy strumming through her. By just his voice, she could feel the arousal building, her body becoming warm. Fighting to maintain composure, she whispered, "Ah…I can meet you at the Bistro on the corner of Ocean and eleventh…"

"_Tonight, Calleigh. Eleven o'clock at Desire. It's important that I see you."_

His smooth tones seemingly caressed her and she couldn't help but answer, "Eleven o'clock, Desire. I'll…I'll be there Horatio."

"_Good…I can't wait to see you. Calleigh…please be careful. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you…"_

A smirk came upon her and she glanced at the ground as a small giggle left her lips, "Now, when have you ever known me to not be able to take care of myself, Handsome? I'll be fine." Slipping a sliver of hair behind her ear, she finished, "I can't wait to see you, Horatio."

"_I'm counting on it, sweetheart. Remember, Desire…eleven o'clock."_

"There's no where I'd rather be," Calleigh replied as she bit her lip, flipping her phone down. With the questions of the home forgotten, she strode back to her car and got in, her mind already at the club and hopefully…in his arms.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Nocturnal Desires

**Chapter Fifteen**

The darkness surrounded him, save for the one lamp that was perched perilously above his head, beaming down on the object of his intense gaze as he maneuvered his hands around, a tinge of irritation flooding him. Because he opted to take the day to attend to his personal business, Caleb now found himself knee deep in work with the promise of more to come. Sometimes, he liked coming in at night, it felt …natural. To be what he was and still walk in the sun had its attributes, but he missed the simplicity of his nature, the ease at which it was to just let his instincts take over. It was too complex to remain a day walker, yet he couldn't seem to let go of the power he held in his grasps. As the son of a powerful coven leader, he'd had what he wanted for hundreds of years, but when he decided to turn away from his birthright and take up a more meaningful existence, Caleb knew he would always be the son of confliction.

It was this confliction that now plagued him, his thoughts turning to Calleigh. After their encounter, Caleb had returned home and instantly felt at ease, able to finally slip into the slumber that his body so desperately needed. While he slept, he dreamt of his past and his future, realizing that his actions could have unraveled it. With Markus out and plotting, he couldn't afford a slip up, and by taking Calleigh, he'd made the worst mistake ever. Thinking now with a clear mind, Caleb realized that it was merely a matter of timing when he would be checked for his arrogance.

"I've really stepped in it now, Monsieur. My brother is going to be very cross with me," Caleb said aloud, his accented voice filtering through the empty theater. His brow furrowed as he attempted to reach deeper into the body to retrieve the last remaining bullet.

Grunting as he pulled, he heard the minute sounds of air swirling about him and stopped, his senses on alert. Scanning the room, he found nothing out of the ordinary and shook his head, returning to the task at hand. Silence settled once more and Caleb immersed himself back into his work, his thoughts on how to save the burgeoning relationship between him and his new brother.

"It seems…Caleb," a gentle voice spoke from the darkness, "it seems, we need to have a little discussion."

The sudden sound startled Caleb and he quickly dropped to a defensive position, hissing at the intrusion. He scanned the area again and centered on a figure mired in the darkened area of the double doors, his voice full of tension, "Show yourself…"

Horatio slipped the bar through the handles of the double door , twisting with ease of folding a piece of paper, taking the precaution to assure that he wasn't going to be interrupted. Turning slowly to face Caleb, he smirked and shook his head, "I don't think you want to see me at the moment, _brother._ But if you insist…"

Seconds was all it took for Horatio to have him pinned against the coolers that housed the dead, his hand clasping around Caleb's throat and squeezing ever so slightly. Looking into his eyes, he could see the raw emotion there, his obsidian orbs tightening at the surprised attack. Horatio glanced into his reflection of himself in the stainless steel of the cooler and roared at the sight of his own black eyes and ferocious expression, slamming Caleb's head hard against the steel.

"Liliannah's not here to stave my anger, brother," Horatio bit out as he squeezed harder. Coming closer to Caleb, he sniffed his neck and growled, "You still have her scent on you. You are a dead man."

Caleb fought to free himself from Horatio's vise like grip, gasping for air. His visage was frozen in absolute fury, no doubt the scent of his love driving him into frenzy. Caleb's only hope was to think smarter to even gain a slither of leeway to free himself.

Attempting to speak, Caleb rasped, "It…it was a mistake, Horatio. I was out of my mind with hunger…with lust. I knew she would trust me. I …I had to have her."

"Wrong answer, my friend," Horatio answered darkly as he tossed him across the expanse of the autopsy theater. Tracing to meet his body, he slammed it down on the concrete floor and held him down, pulling his fist back to deliver one forcible strike after another, hearing the bones break in his jaw. By some stroke of luck, Horatio reined back his fury and stood up, bringing the older vampire up by his lapels. Caleb's head lulled to the left slightly, the trail of blood oozing out of his mouth. At the sight of the blood, Horatio smirked deviously as Caleb's head slowly turned back to him, his eyes opening slightly.

"Br-brother," Caleb whispered through his broken jaw. As evidenced by the lack of feeling in his body, he surmised that Horatio had broken his spine against the hardened concrete of the autopsy theater floor. Attempting to speak again, he could practically feel Horatio's rage dwindle and nodded, "It…it was a mistake…"

"Lesson learned?" Horatio questioned as he eased his grip on his lapels. Perceiving Caleb's nod, he attempted to set Caleb on his feet, the young Cajun instantly falling to his knees. Frowning, Horatio asked, "Is it your legs?"

Caleb chuckled despite the pain that had been brought upon him and shook his head slowly, "Spine. Y- You've thoroughly broken it, Monsieur. It will…be alright. Perhaps, I will…stay in …for the night."

At the sound of his pain, the rage that consumed Horatio now filtered into guilt at having to extol violence over him, the instant need to help him now cloaking him. Carrying him to his office, he sat him down in his chair and exhaled heavily as he stood back, placing his hands at his hips. Staring down at him, Horatio spoke deliberately, "Liliannah told me about your lineage. You are a very powerful person and I admire that you've decided to turn away from it for the sake of a better existence." Kneeling to come eye to eye with him the calmness that pervaded over him was eerie as he stared him down, "But if you ever touch her again, you are a dead man. Understand, Caleb?"

Caleb silently acknowledged Horatio, realizing he was owed the brutal punishment his younger brother expended. Truth be told, it wasn't enough, especially for what he'd done to Calleigh. Already feeling his body healing, he bowed his head, "I wasn't the gentleman that Calleigh trusted me to be. For that, I am sorry. However, it is best that she only remembers what I commanded her to. If she knew, it would draw too many questions…"

"Yes, it would. I want you to promise, Caleb… promise me you will never do that to her again."

Without missing a beat, Caleb succumbed and lifted his eyes to him, "I promise to never deceive Calleigh again."

"Good man," Horatio answered as he stood fully once more. Hovering over Caleb, he asked, "Can I get you something to make you more comfortable?"

Caleb laughed as he gazed at Horatio truly taken with him. Mere seconds ago, he was filled with nothing but vengeful wrath and now he was catering to his every need. Gesturing to the small refrigerator, Caleb whispered, "The thermos."

Horatio traced to the refrigerator and retrieved the thermos and then returned to his side, offering the slender steel container to him. With a small smile, he allowed a tuft of air to escape, "I hope you weren't this bad in the past. Poor Liliannah had her hands full."

Taking a sip, Caleb snickered, "Yes, I kept mademoiselle on her toes, that's for sure. But she's been there through every tough time I've come across." Arching his brow, Caleb looked past Horatio and asked, "Where is she by the way? I thought you two were joined at the hip. There's still much for you to learn."

"I understand, but I have something to do tonight. I will return to Liliannah in the morning, if she will have me. She wasn't in the best of moods when I left her."

Caleb waved the connotation of Liliannah's anger away and placed the thermos to his lips, "She's probably already forgotten it, Horatio. Liliannah is not one for holding grudges."

Horatio surveyed Caleb's face and his brow lifted, "That may not be true once she finds out what happened here." Continuing to stare at him intently as he sat very still, Horatio asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my spine has been broken, but don't worry, Horatio. I'm on the mend. I'll just sit here for a few moments to …gather myself and then I'll get back to work." Finishing the thermos, he placed it down and sighed, "So, you're going out alone. Do you think you can do this, Horatio?"

Horatio felt the stinging doubt in his voice and massaged his forehead, wondering himself if he was ready. His anger was quick to temper and there was the issue of being able to control himself once he faced her.

"I have to, Caleb. It's important that I do this." The sound of footfalls approaching the autopsy theater alerted him and Horatio traced to the door to release it from his rudimentary lock. Returning back to Caleb's office as if merely strolling in, he shut the door and sat down , hearing voices as they entered.

"You know this night couldn't start off any better," Eric said as he pushed through the door after Ryan, handing him the file, "We can drop off this file to Middleton and …" Grabbing Ryan's shoulder, he pulled him back as he surveyed the damage wrought to the autopsy theater. "Something's not right here, Wolfe."

"No kidding," Ryan replied as he stared at the hole in the floor, "What the hell happened here?"

Horatio opened the door and exited, looking back at Caleb and hold his hand up in departure, "I'll come by later and see how you're doing, Caleb. Take it easy." Looking to his former teammates, Horatio smiled and inclined his head gently, "Eric…Wolfe. How are things going?"

Stunned into silence, both Eric and Ryan stared at him, noticing instantly the difference in the man that now stood before them, watching as he moved fluidly past them. Finally gaining his voice back, Eric quirked his brow and strode to catch up with Horatio, placing his hand on his arm. Taken aback by the stiffness of his arm and the cold that seemed to seep through the fabric of the suit coat, Eric questioned, "Horatio…it's been a long time. What's going on? Why have you transferred to nights?"

The time was going to come where he would answer those questions, but it wasn't now. Holding his hand up, Horatio spoke deliberately, hoping that they wouldn't notice too many of the changes, "Eric, I have got something to do, but I promise, we'll get together soon and I'll explain everything okay?"

Almost mesmerized by Horatio's animated eyes, Eric let go of his arm and nodded, speaking almost absently, "Uh…yeah…sure. Later then."

"Yes, later." Horatio saw as Eric shrunk away from him and cringed at the hint of fear he caught, shaking his head, "It's okay, Eric. I'm fine."

"Yeah, well, you don't look fine, H. Are you sure you're supposed to be up? I heard that you were on medical leave…"

"I'm returning back to work tomorrow, Eric. Perhaps we can catch up then." Frustration began to build and he snapped, "I'm very busy at the moment…"

Feeling Horatio's annoyance, Caleb attempted to stand, surprised to find that he could and made his way to the door, seeing for himself that the situation was about to turn. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Delko, you got that file for me? I've got a ton of work to do."

_Thank you_, Horatio sent mentally as he gave Caleb a small smirk. Clasping Eric's shoulder as gently as he could, he offered, "I'll talk to you later, Eric. Take care."

Eric watched as Horatio walked out of the doors and then turned to the men, "Did you see that?"

Ryan remained speechless as he stood, staring at the door, shaking his head. Once he gained the ability to speak again, he frowned, "Something was very wrong about that."

Eric shoved Ryan and asked again, "Did you just see that?"

Caleb groaned and rolled his eyes, snatching the file out of his hand as he moved back to the body on the slab, "If you two have nothing else better to do, fellas, I have a post that still needs to be done." The immediate sounds of silence met his ear and he turned to see the double doors swaying at their departure.

/Nocturnal Desires/

Calleigh checked her watch for the umpteenth time as she stood on the fringe of the crowd waiting to enter the club. The pulsating bass line of the club music filtered out into the open, infusing the atmosphere with the promise of the decadence that lain ahead, a promise that Calleigh found herself looking forward to. As a rule, she never really partook of the Miami nightlife, other than to have drinks with a couple of girlfriends. To her, there was no logic in clubbing, especially when the man she truly desired was nowhere near a club. Before she gained the confidence to finally reveal her feelings to Horatio, she'd rather a good book and a bowl of popcorn, but now that the stirrings of lust coursed through her body for the mysterious lieutenant, she could feel her old reservations drifting away. Since his touch, she'd felt reborn, a new, passionate and ever lustful creature emerging. Even now, at the mere thought of him, she felt her body responding, a flush of arousal flooding her, making her that much more anxious to find him.

Feeling the stares from the other men that mingled around the door, she grimaced as she faced them, moving her hands over the material of the dress that she'd chosen to wear for him. Again, the old Calleigh wouldn't have fathomed coming out in a dress such as this; the hem of the silky material stopped mid thigh, exposing most of her legs that ran down to a three inch heel, adding tantalizing height to her small frame while the dip of the neckline of the black material dipped, revealing an ample amount of cleavage. The luscious waves of her golden locks completed the look of seduction, her makeup flawless. Desire strummed through her and as she checked her watch once more, she exhaled frustratingly, imagining his hands gliding over the silkiness of the dress.

The thought nearly drove her into frenzy and she mumbled to herself, "You better not stand me up, Horatio Caine."

"I would never entertain the thought," Horatio whispered into her ear. Having stealthily approached her from behind, he slipped his arm around her waist possessively, clutching her closer to him and hearing her surprised gasp. A knowing smirk drifted over his lips as he kissed her neck lightly, his eyes sliding close at the immense pleasure he experienced from just being so close, "You incite madness, Calleigh. These men should be grateful that I am in a forgiving mood."

"Horatio…"Calleigh whispered breathlessly, instantly being taken by his hold on her. Again, the coldness cloaked over her, but she barely paid attention to it, instead focusing on the way his breath tickled her skin, the pleasure now strumming through her torturously slow. She ached to be even closer to him and as if he read her mind, she could feel him pulling her deeper into his embrace. Licking her lips, she gained a slight control over her lustful thoughts, "I thought I would be going home alone and disappointed."

"You were mistaken, sweetheart." Fighting for control over his desires, he forced himself to relinquish his hold over her, his eyes opening slowly just as she turned to face him completely. Having watched her since her arrival, Horatio was fully aware of her attire, but up close, the dress snapped at his tenuous grip over his control. Devouring her with his eyes, he extended his hand and asked huskily, "Ready?"

Calleigh's heart nearly stopped at the need in his voice and took his hand, feeling the strength as well as a slight hesitation within his touch, "I am, but how are we going to get in? There's a line from here to kingdom come."

Horatio perused the crowd, his eyes centering on the men who still dared to gawk at Calleigh, lifting his lip in a snarl. Quickly the men averted their eyes and focused on something else other than them, the stench of fear hitting Horatio cleanly. Moving with her in tow, Horatio scoffed, "There's no need for lines when you're a VIP." Giving the bouncer a nod, Horatio gestured for her to cross the velvet rope first, "After you, sweetheart."

Just as she began to pass in front of him, Horatio descended into a stupor, the images coming haphazardly. At first, he couldn't make sense of it ; he viewed the image as if he were apart of the action, the sight of being surrounded by numerous men, their eyes black as the night, the sounds of their snarls filtering into his ear. As quick as the vision started, it was over and he shook himself at the sensation of her touch, looking up to see her worried gaze.

"Horatio, are you okay?" Calleigh asked, her grip tightening on him. After passing by him, she didn't feel him following her and had turned to see him staring out into nothingness, his expression blank. Her initial thought was that he was trying to remember something, but as she returned to his side, she could feel that he wasn't all the way there with her. Hoping to snap him out of it, she offered, "We don't have to be here if it makes you uncomfortable, Horatio."

Horatio gave her a warm smile and brought her closer, tilting her head to look into her eyes, "Nothing is going to stop me from enjoying this night with you, Calleigh."

Instantly mesmerized by his animated eyes, she grinned beautifully, "Good, because I wasn't going to let you go without a fight, Handsome. You're mine for tonight."

"Just for tonight?" Horatio asked, dipping to skim her neck. Her jumping pulse tempted him, his lips clasping over the jugular vein. He ached to sink his teeth into her giving skin, but then pulled himself away, even as the arousal bit at him, "We should order drinks, sweetheart."

Disappointed at his distance from her, she nodded and gazed further into the club at the mass of frenzied bodies moving on the dance floor, the sight tempting her. She didn't know if Horatio danced, but the thumping bass of the music tingled at every nerve ending of her body. She would have to gauge him to see if he'd be willing to dance later.

Frowning at the lack of space, she asked, "Well, if we can find a place to sit, that would be wonderful." The stone cold grip of his hand pulled her in a different direction and confusion suffused over her, "Horatio...where are we going?"

Gesturing up to the VIP box, he grinned deviously, "There. What's the use of being VIP if you can't enjoy the perks?" Horatio's attention was taken briefly as he surveyed the crowd, feeling as if he…_they_ were being watched. Ignoring it, he proceeded, continuing to walk at a clipped pace. "This is going to be a night you won't soon forget, sweetheart."

Calleigh nodded as she arched a brow, now following him willingly. It seemed as if the night was going to be filled with more than one surprise.

/Nocturnal Desires/

Markus stared at the couple as they ascended the stairway leading to the VIP box. Keeping tabs on the newly made vampire had been easier than he thought, somewhat disappointed that Horatio hadn't felt his presence, but as he eyed the delicious blonde on his arm, he understood why. Beauty like hers was disarming, and it was exactly what he needed to gain Horatio's loyalty.

Glancing to the side at his associate, he could see the hungry intent in his blackened eyes and smirked, shaking his head and placing a hand to stave the move to go after them, "Not yet, my friend. Every move must be precise. One false move, and this all falls down." Nodding toward the back of the club, he ordered, "Have your guys waiting in the alley. Our new friend is going to need some persuasion."

TBC….


	16. Chapter 16

Nocturnal Desires

**A/N: For those who celebrate, Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The pulsating bass line of the music succumbed to a much slower rhythm, the frenetic atmosphere now morphing into a more seductive movement, the sweat laden bodies of the dancers on the floor now molding to each other in a sensual tug of war. Calleigh stood at the panoramic window, mesmerized at the sight of the floor seemingly alive with ecstasy and free of inhibitions. Biting her lip decorously, the desire to be among them oozed over her and suddenly, her mind was alive with images. Flashing between the night in his room and most recently, his touch, Calleigh felt her body burning from inside out. The only thing that could quench the all consuming fire was his touch, and as she turned to face him, she could see that he was preoccupied at the moment.

Moving from her spot at the window, Calleigh came to Horatio's side and sat, placing her hand on his forearm. From the moment they stepped into the VIP room, he'd become quiet and reserved, almost contemplative. This was not a new sight for Calleigh; for years, she'd been privy to his silence, knowing that a far more intense storm was brewing underneath. Now, however, it was different. The intensity was giving now to ferociousness that she'd never thought he'd posses. It was as if he were obsessing over the minutest detail of whatever thought was plaguing him.

Bringing herself closer to him, she ran her hand up the length of his arm and whispered into his ear, "Now, I know you didn't bring me her, all dressed up, just to sit here, Handsome." Crossing her legs, she smirked as she perceived him moving, his hand resting on an exposed thigh, "There we go. Now…tell me what has you in so many knots."

Slowly surfacing from the dark thoughts that had begun to cloak him, Horatio turned to Calleigh, instantly captivated by the look of desire that now swam in her glittering eyes. Temporarily, he'd forgotten her presence, instead centering on the oppressive feeling that was hanging over him, as well as the vision that now ran through his mind. The darkened shadows, and knowing what could lurk within them, forebode the eminent danger. As much as the lust was coursing through him, he could not give it credence. Her safety was paramount above anything else.

"I don't want you to worry about me, sweetheart. I want you to enjoy yourself." Reaching to caress her cheek, he tilted his head to nuzzle her gently, "We have a lot to talk about, but right now, words…escape me."

Calleigh's eyes slid shut as his blissful touch caressed not only her neck, but her entire body. Willing to allow his touch further, she breathed out, "We…don't need words, Horatio." His hand slid up her thigh and rested on her hip, gripping her there. Taking in a ragged breath, she turned her body toward him more, fueled only by the ripening passion that was now streaming through her.

Fighting against the surge of lust that powered through him, Horatio bit out, "We…really need to …talk, Calleigh."

Taking control of the situation, Calleigh maneuvered herself to straddle him, pleasantly surprised to find him aroused. Arching a brow, she acknowledged faintly that this was not the way she usually acted, but there was something about Horatio that called to her to exert her sensuality. Slowly thrusting against him, she bent and nuzzled him, her words coming as nothing more than a purr, "What's the use of being VIP if you can't enjoy the perks, Handsome?"

An unnatural growl emitted from his lips as her fingers wove through his copper strands, the control fleeting. Mindful that his strength was far more than when he was a mortal, he gripped her hips to still her, feeling the change coming about him. This was not the place for him to lose control, and without Calleigh understanding, he feared that she would flee from him. Closing his eyes, he settled himself as much as he could, pick her up and setting her to the side.

"Calleigh, really…there's a lot…"

_Having a hard time, brother? I would think this would be easy for you. You're really starting to disappointment me._

The sound of Markus' voice plunging into his mind pulled at his concentration and he frowned as he answered back silently, _I'm sorry to disappoint. What do you want?_

Staring up into the VIP box, Markus smirked and shook his head_. It seems as if you're going to have to expedite things…Or find out the hard way just how long eternity is without the one you love._

_What are you talking about, Markus?_ Calleigh's touch continued to ply his concentration, the softness of her fingertips running over his skin igniting an uncontrollable flame within him. Suddenly, it was a battle between satiating his lustful desires and keeping her safe. Logic held and he grasped her wrists gently and smiled warmly, "Calleigh, we need to talk.."

_Talk is cheap, Horatio, especially if you're about to have company. I wonder how she will react to finding out about vampires as they take her blood and her sex?_

The words reverberated within his mind and Horatio reacted, stilling to feel the sensations of being stalked. Almost immediately, he rose to his feet, the speed at which he did so elicited a surprised gasp from Calleigh. His brow was set in deep furrow as he listened, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door.

Surprised filtered into caution as she took in his staunch demeanor and questioned, "Horatio…where are we going? I thought we were going to …"

"Quiet," he commanded through a hiss. Coming to rest at the door, he placed a hand on it and closed his eyes, the sounds of the bass laden music starting up again mingling with the approaching bodies that were missing one distinct marker. When his eyes opened, he heard Calleigh cry out, her stare full of fear. The connotation of danger had tapped into his emotions and the threat fueled his anger. He could feel it pulsating through his body , but fought against it, knowing that if Calleigh was to trust and follow him, he would have to release the anger and compose himself.

"Calleigh …there's danger. We have to go now." Scanning the room, he saw another door and moved quickly, keeping her hand within his. With his concentration now on an escape, he'd become lax in his appearance, the feel of Calleigh's hand stiffening in his hand bringing her to his attention. "Calleigh?"

Unable to comprehend what was going on, Calleigh fought to release her hand from his and stumbled back, shaking her head in disbelief. In a matter of minutes, she'd seen the ferocious beast that had previously attempted her life, and had experienced the blinding speed at which Horatio now moved. She didn't know what he'd become, but she knew that she couldn't particularly trust him at the moment.

"I- I'm not going anywhere with you, Horatio. Not until you explain some things to me." The sound of a fist pounding at the door cut her attention toward it and she frowned. The sensual spell was definitely shattered, "Who's on the other side of that door, Horatio?"

Even as Calleigh backed away from him, Horatio strove to reach her, tracing to her side in hopes that she would listen to what he had to say instead of going off of pure instinct. Raising his hand to cup her cheek, his expression dropped, "Some very bad…_men_ are coming, Calleigh. I can't explain it right now, but…"

"You're gonna have to try, Horatio," she responded tersely. Crossing her arms, she arched her brow, "What is going on?"

The snarls from the other end of the door precluded the pounding and Horatio understood the reasoning for the hesitation. Above anything, they were to remain out of sight, merely a passing blur in the eyes of the mortals. It was the one lesson out of many that Liliannah had imparted upon him during their conversations. For the moment, it was their saving grace, but if they were still in the room when the door opened, Horatio didn't know what the outcome would be.

Decisively, Horatio pulled her into his arms swiftly and moved to the other door, thankful to find it passable. Opening it, he was surprised to find a corridor, one that was filled with darkness and shadows. Just as he closed the door behind him, he heard the door on the other end of the room burst open. Without another thought, Horatio passed through the darkened corridor, hoping to elude their guests.

Down on the dance floor, Markus wove his arm around a tall beauty, pulling her closer as he eyed the VIP room, expecting for them to have extracted the couple. When they returned empty handed, a deadly growl grew from his chest and he flung the woman away from him, his anger swelling with each thought that passed through his mind. With no regard to anyone, he traced through the packed dance floor, striking out at many of the bodies that were in his path. Focusing on the exit, he spied his conspirator and snarled, his eyes narrowing in on him. As his associate took the cue, Markus traced to the exit, pausing at a witness to his feat. Smiling evilly, he put up a finger to his lips and forced his eyes to turn, a grumbling laughter rising at the sight of the petrified man.

Once he was out in the warm air of the Miami night, he rounded the darkened alley and spoke just as his associate stepped to his side, "You have what you need, don't you?"

Giving Markus a sideways glance, he chuckled and then nodded, "Just enough to stun him so we can snatch the woman. He's not going to know what hit him."

Markus replied with a short laugh, "Don't underestimate him, Cyros. He may be a new born, but he's got the agility and speed of the rest of us, and a terrible temper." Cutting his eyes to one of his oldest friends, he sneered, "I've seen that anger in action. He's nearly taken Caleb twice. That just doesn't happen."

Cyros swallowed and nervously eyed the darkening alley, the anticipation now growing on him. Stories of Caleb's irate temperament and his ways of dealing with those who opposed him were legendary; he hastened to believe that there was one out there who could take him down. It now dawned on him as to why Markus was so intent on controlling the red head. He intended to use him to destroy Caleb.

"You're putting all of your duckies in one basket, Markus. How do you know this Horatio's the one to take out Caleb? It could be some freak occurrence. Caleb is domesticated now."

Stopping in midstride, Markus sized up Cyros and remarked pointedly, "Domesticated or not, Caleb is the only thing standing in my way. If I give him to Maura, she'll give me anything that I want. She's done it once, she'll do it again, and this time, Matthias' royal bloodline will be severed. Caleb's reluctance to rule will be his downfall."

Cyros laughed again, this time at the sight of the emerging couple into the alley. Garnering Markus' attention, he marveled, "I guess they found that all the exits are blocked. Are you going to come and watch?"

Markus licked his lips at the sound of her racing heartbeat, practically able to taste her on his tongue. He was debating on whether to take the blonde for himself instead of using her for bait, the images of them together stoked the burning heat within him. It was a detail that was constantly changing. For the moment, however, his taste for power outweighed his lusts.

"I'll watch from afar. Make sure she doesn't get harmed. Once you have her cleanly, take her to the designated location. When he wakes up, he's going to be maddened with the desire to destroy those who took her."

"She means that much to him, huh?" Cyros asked with a raised brow, "What are they, mates or something?"

"Of the very loyal kind, Cyros. Spill her blood, and you'll find out just how disastrous he can make this for you." Tapping his temple, he warned, "Don't be deceived, my friend. Their bond is what fuels him. He'd do anything for her."

"Including handing you the world?" Cyros asked with an accented lilt. Giving him a pat on the shoulder, he traced away toward the escaping couple, laughing loudly as they met his contingent of newly made vampires. As he approached, he saw the red head eyeing the men that surrounded him as if he'd seen it before and was calculating his next move. He clapped joyfully and came face to face with him and raising his brows in delight at the sight of the blonde in his arms, "I've heard much about you, Horatio Caine. It's very nice of you to drop by, and to bring someone as delectable as her? Nice form."

Horatio placed Calleigh on her feet but kept her close, feeling the fear wafting off of her as she perused the scene. He assumed that she knew the situation was dire, but to what degree was his concern. Calleigh was tough as nails, and when pushed against the wall, she would come out fighting. This was one fight he did not want to see her engage in.

Pulling her behind him, he hissed, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Cyros tilted his head and frowned in jest, feigning hurt, "No need to be cross with us, Horatio. We are brethren, are we not? Same _species_, as it was? I take my blood just like you do," Cyros continued as his eyes stayed on Calleigh, "right from the tap."

_Blood?_ Calleigh questioned as she clutched Horatio's shoulder. Her brow knit at the cold that seemed to seep from his suit, and the hardness that far exceeded that of human muscle. As the men drew closer, she could feel her pulse throbbing in her neck, her eyes darting from one dark form to another.

Cyros chuckled and addressed her lightly, "Oh now, you tease. Don't you know that we feed off of the fear of our prey? It just makes the blood that much sweeter, don't you agree, Horatio?"

Horatio cringed and then dropped to a defensive posture, bringing Calleigh with him, "If you think to take her from me, think again, friend. You'll never make it out of here alive." Although concentrating on the one before him, Horatio could hear the snapping of the jaws of the ones that surrounded them, practically feeling their frenzy. If he left her exposed, she'd be finished within seconds. "Call off your guard dogs and we'll talk this out. You don't want to do this."

Two of the men traced behind him and grasped Calleigh from behind, pulling her out of Horatio's reach. The absence of her hit him hard and the anger built quickly, his eyes now black as the inky night. Spinning on his heels to see the assailants tracing toward the end of the alley, he bellowed loudly, his rancor now bursting out of him. Mindlessly, he strove to trace toward her, but was held back by several vampires, each one attacking in intervals. Fighting them off, he faced Cyros as he took the neck of one of his attackers in hand and stared him down, twisting the head off of him with ease.

"You have made a mistake," Horatio grated out as he fended off another attack. Slamming the assailant down into the concrete, he pulled at his mouth, yanking it cleanly from his jaw, the blood spraying in his face. Faintly, he could hear Calleigh's cry and it incited rage, turning his sights on those still left. Stalking over to them, he smiled deviously and traced blindly, dispatching them with such speed, that they barely knew what was coming until it was over. Heaving heavily, Horatio stood amongst the bloodshed and approached Cyros to finish the deed when he heard Calleigh scream.

The blind rage dwindled into concern as he turned away from Cyros and toward her scream, his fear beginning to consume him. Before he could trace, he felt something slice through him and looked down to see the thick Bowie knife protruding from his stomach. He could hear the devious growl of Cyros in his ear as the older vampire held him close to him, twisting the knife deeply.

"I know this isn't going to kill you, but it will give us time." Shoving it in more, he accented his words with force, "She's going to be so lovely to play with…"

Horatio could feel the tension drop in his hold and stumbled away from him, holding his bleeding stomach as he felt another presence there with him. Looking toward the darkened figure, he felt a slow calmness come over him and exhaled wearily, his eyes sliding shut.

"Didn't Mummy ever tell you not to play with your food?" Liliannah asked coyly, glancing up at the end of the alley. She arched her brow at Caleb's force and speed, taking out the last two assailants as Calleigh watched and turned toward Horatio as he knelt, "You, I'm afraid have no choice but to tell her now." Strengthening her hold on the bullwhip she'd wrapped around Cyros' neck, she remarked absently, "What to do with you…Hmmm. Should I take your head now, or let you go back to Markus?"

Holding his hands against the building strength of her grasp, he choked out, "Kill me. Now…"

Liliannah tilted her head and laughed treacherously, "It's no fun when they ask." Loosening her grip slightly, she pulled him up and stared him in the eyes, her own now turning dark with an insurmountable anger, "You tell your _friend_, that it isn't nice to stir the hornet's nest. He has yet to feel the breath of my wrath."

Once released, Cyros traced and Liliannah huffed, her focus centering on Horatio. As it was true that he would not die from this wound, it would severely deplete his remaining energy and leave him lifeless. Picking him up with ease, Liliannah traced to Caleb's side as he was offering Calleigh his hand and placed Horatio down gently, watching as the young blonde came to his side.

"Horatio! Oh my god!" Calleigh exclaimed, horrified. Her hands instantly went to his wound and clamped down on it, her eyes beginning to well with tears, "You hold on, Horatio. Don't leave me!"

At the sound of her voice, Horatio smiled up at her, feeling the weakness clouding over him. Reaching for her cheek, he whispered, "Don't worry about me. Liliannah…will…help."

Despair crept in her heart as she felt for a pulse and couldn't find one; looking up to Caleb and the woman, crying out beseechingly, "HELP HIM! HE'S DYING!"

Kneeling at Calleigh's side, she took her hands away from his body and stood with her. Turning her face to his, he smiled and slipped a stray strand of her blond hair behind her ear, "He's going to be fine. He needs rest…"

"But he has no pulse…" Calleigh explained weakly, wanting to turn to look at him. Caleb's strong grip on her prevented it and she began to cry more. "I can't let him die."

"Caleb," Liliannah warned, already knowing his thoughts. Garnering his attention, she shook her head, "We need to get him home. Time is short. We're going to have to explain it for him."

Confusion took over Calleigh as she watched the woman move toward her, her movements gilded in grace. A hint of jealousy hit her as the woman regarded Horatio with genuine concern, but fled at the slightest touch of the woman's hand.

"There's much for you to understand, my dear. This is only the beginning."

TBC….


	17. Chapter 17

Nocturnal Desires

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A/N: Thanks to those who continue to support this story. I hope you continue to enjoy as this journey continues to unfold…**

Curiosity was always Markus' weakest point. Even as a boy in feudal Paris, he'd seen his share of trouble because of his insatiable need to acquire knowledge. He'd grown accustomed to lurking in the shadowy alleys of his past, garnering as much information as he could. Back then, it was a matter of survival. With being a peasant and facing the plague, it ill afforded Markus to remain complacent. In order to survive, he needed to find his avenues, securing his safety and his well being. He had no one but himself, and his bright mind, although malnourished, continued his feverish task of finding the right mark to deliver him from his destitute obscurity.

It was one fateful night that he'd found his deliverance, having over hearing a plot to usurp a royal. Desperation fueled his willingness to comply; having no fear of the beings that he'd encountered upon as they stared at him, their red tinged eyes devouring him. Fear was not a luxury that he could afford; he merely stood before the trio of what he thought to be aristocrats and haughtily proclaimed his allegiance, for a price.

"_And you would willingly, blindly do our bidding?_"She had asked him as she approached. Markus could still feel her touch on his cheek, remembering how instantly, he'd fallen in love with the beautiful, yet deadly woman. When she arched a brow in consideration, Markus' pulse throbbed with determination, "_ You show no fear… no consideration for your life. You are an enigma. What is your name, boy?"_

"_Markus, mademoiselle. And for what you require done, fear is not something I would think you'd be looking for. I am willing to do what you are asking…For a price. I have seen you and your conspirators many nights on the streets; I have seen that you have no consideration for human life. You take it willingly and revel in it. I know that you are not human; your cold touch tells me that. Whatever you are… I want to be a part of."_

"_Clever boy. You've managed to keep track of us, even as we are merely blurs to the mortals." Circling him, she scoffed, "You do not know of what you ask, boy. You are seeking an eternity of damnation."_

"_Is it easier then, living a life of uncertainty? Looking forward only to death? I desire control over my destiny, and I believe that you can give it to me."_

"_You seek control and willing to give even your soul for it." Moving quickly around him, she whispered into his ear, "Do this for us, boy, and you will have all that you dream of. I will make it so…"_

As the memories of his past began to filter away, Markus focused and listened for his approach, the knowledge of his failure beginning to eat at him. It was a simple plan; to secure the woman and render the red head incapacitated, but somehow, his old friend had unfortunately made a mess of everything. His failure now led to a contingency plan, one that he had given little consideration to. But as always, if he wanted perfection, he would have to do it himself.

Catching the startled man by the collar, he lifted him and then shoved him into the brick building, his stormy grey eyes now suffusing into black, his fury palpable. Growling, he pressed the body further against the brick, the sounds of his bones crushing under his hand, although pleasant to hear, not easing his ire in the least bit.

"It was simple, Cyros. Grab the girl, leave the red head. How could you have screwed this up so badly?"With his patience frayed, he didn't give him a moment to answer, instead, tossing his body toward the opposite wall and then tracing to meet it, slamming it decisively against the mortar. As the bricks crumbled around them, he cringed, "I told you how important she was to my plans, didn't I old friend?"

From the moment his hand touched his collar, Cyros knew his demise, and as he looked up to his oldest friend and confidant, he implored fruitlessly, "I- I did what I could. Liliannah…sh- she…"

"She interrupted. Yes, I know." Easing his grip on Cyros, he lifted him up and shook off the dust and exhaled heavily, surprisingly finding himself calm. Dusting Cyros' collar, he even smiled, "I understand, you were not expecting her to appear and throw a wrench into everything. It's not your fault, Cyros."

Tracing with him still in his arms, Markus smirked and gazed out into the expanse of the Miami skyline from the sky scraper, then turning to a confused Cyros. "You had a place in my empire, Cyros. We were going to rule this city…"

The wind whipped about them wickedly and he shook his head, the mirth dwindling from his eyes completely. Gripping his lapels, Markus shot up and then slammed Cyros' body onto a protruding antenna, impaling him. Dragging his body all the way to the base of the antenna, he growled as he bent the metal over Cyros' wrists, binding him to the building.

Blood surged through Cyros' mouth, spraying Markus as he hovered above him, staring into the ferocity, already knowing his fate. Failing Markus had its consequences, and Cyros knew that better than anyone. He knew the price that was yet to be paid.

"You more than anyone, Cyros," he simply said, his brow furrowed in despair. Many centuries saw their companionship, looking out for each other through thick and thin. But just as in the past, the time for survival was upon them and Markus was determined to remain in control of his destiny. "I am sorry, old friend. I cannot tolerate failure."

Cyros laughed even as the pain radiated through his body, the blood now coating him profusely, "Four centuries, I have not seen the sun. I…guess…I have a ringside seat." Straining his bound hand, he offered, "Take what is yours, Markus."

"I will," Markus remarked solemnly as he moved quickly, breaking his neck. By the time the sun rose, over the east, Cyros would be still rendered lifeless, a consolation that Markus could live with.

/Nocturnal Desires/

Holding his head in her lap, Calleigh ran her hand through his hair absently as the other rested on his chest, cognizant of the fact that his heart wasn't beating. She had become inconsolable when she first tried to find even a faint heartbeat, her fears of losing him now heaping upon her. He was dying in her arms, and yet, the two people in her presence acted as if it were merely an unfortunate event. It wasn't until they had gotten settled in Caleb's car did they begin to talk, quietly at first, but because Calleigh could read lips, she soon found that the topic of their discussion was becoming disturbing.

After a moment, the silence returned, and Calleigh gazed down into Horatio's peaceful visage, looking as if he'd only slipped into a slumber. The coldness that seemed to seep from his body invaded her warmth and as she lifted his hand, she could feel the slightest pressure. Sure that she wasn't wrong in her perception of his lack of a heartbeat, Calleigh frowned as the pressure increased, her own heart rapidly tripling in beats.

"H- Horatio?"

Barely able to open his eyes, he smiled weakly at Calleigh and held on to her hand relishing the warmth. Since being stabbed, he could feel his energy leaving him and his hunger increasing, all of which didn't bode well for him. Licking his lips, he lifted his hand to her cheek and nodded, "I have…I have to tell you something, Calleigh." A hunger pang bolted through him and he fought against the desire to take her wrist between his lips. Trying to rise, he felt her holding him back, a snarl issuing from his lips, "Release me, Calleigh."

Bewildered beyond belief, Calleigh's hand inadvertently tightened on his shoulder and watched as he turned on her quickly, pressing her into the corner of the seat. She could feel the power that he still held, despite his current condition, the fear now coursing through her fully. Above her, he hovered, his eyes now dark with temptation and hunger. As he pressed her further, she managed to kick out from under him, a cry escaping from her lips.

"Horatio! Don't!" she warned as she thrust a knee to his jaw. The blinding pain burned through her and she screamed, watching as Horatio merely worked his jaw the sight of the lengthening fangs taking her breath away.

"I need you," Horatio intoned hungrily, his eyes roving over her. Licking his lips, he arched a brow, "You'll be saving me, sweetheart. Don't you want to save me?" Pouncing quickly, he again pinned her against the corner of the back seat and snapped his jaws at her neck.

Hearing the commotion, Caleb glanced back to see Horatio covering Calleigh and reached to grab Horatio's leg. Holding on to him, he then flicked his wrist and pinned him against the opposing door, maneuvering himself between him and Calleigh. Eyeing Liliannah as she drove, he commanded, "Floor it."

As the car sped up, Horatio watched as Caleb looked Calleigh over and used what strength he had to push against him, "You look at her as if she's yours. I'll have your head for that."

Pressing against Horatio's chest further, Caleb shook his head and cut his eyes toward the red head, "You're out of your mind with hunger, Horatio. I'm protecting her from you. You almost made a snack out of her." Feeling the defiant tension, he shoved Horatio back once more and warned, "Do not tempt me, brother. We're going to get you to Liliannah's and get you fed. Then you need to rest."

As if a sudden cloak was drawn over him, the fury left Horatio and his eyes filtered from black to blue, turning his attention to Calleigh who was staring at him in confusion. The fear that exuded from her was almost choking and he offered weakly, "Don't be afraid of me, Calleigh. Please…I didn't mean to…" Doubling over in tremendous pain, his head then snapped up again, his voice grumbling with a growl, "Get her away from me!"

Caleb could see the waning control and called to Liliannah, "Lili…sooner rather than later."

Liliannah drove smoothly, her concentration intent on getting them home, "One more corner, Caleb." Pressing the gas more, she advised, "When we come to a stop, take him. If he gets even an inch, Mademoiselle will have no chance at escaping."

Within seconds, Liliannah pulled into the drive way smoothly and traced to the back door, opening it and holding Calleigh up. Looking toward the house, she saw Caleb briefly, giving him a nod, watching as he traced inside. When the blonde faltered in her arms, she asked, "Can you walk?"

Stunned by the flurry of events, Calleigh answered brokenly, "I…I hit him with my knee. It could be broken."

Shaking her head, Liliannah clutched her closer, "Caleb will have to look at that. This would've been so much easier had Horatio just listened to me." Taking in the rampant confusion on Calleigh's face, she smirked, "Don't worry, Mademoiselle, all will be explained to you. But for right now, a little bit of advice, don't hit a vampire. You will assuredly …lose."

_Vampire? _Repulsed at such an idea, Calleigh gained as much footing as she could and pushed away from Liliannah, "Vampire? There are no such things as vampires."

Liliannah chuckled and eyed the door, "I assure you, Calleigh, we exist. Now, if you want to stand out here all night and argue with me about it, suit yourself, but I believe that you have questions that are percolating in that decisive little brain of yours. Horatio was supposed to do this, but he went and got himself into a bit of a scuffle."

The sounds of crashing met their ears and Calleigh limped toward the house, "What is going on in there? It sounds like your house is being torn down."

"They better hope they didn't destroy my living room," Liliannah remarked dangerously. Grasping hold of her hand, she traced into the home, eyeing the over turned tables and the broken ivory figurines. Leaving Calleigh's side, she approached Caleb as he held Horatio against the wall, her hand lying on his shoulder heavily, "I hope you know you're replacing everything that you destroy."

Struggling with Horatio Caleb snickered, "I'll make sure of it, Cherie. A little hand here?"

Liliannah traced to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the console and returned to him, handing it to him, "Here, this should do the trick."

Caleb uncorked the bottle and forced Horatio's jaw down, "Take it, Monsieur. Give us a rest for the night."

As soon as the blood hit Horatio's lips, he took to the bottle greedily, tracing to a corner to ease the hunger. Calleigh watched with a mild fascination, moving toward Horatio and reaching her hand out toward him. Feeling Caleb coming to her side and taking her hand, she frowned, "What is in the bottle, Caleb?"

Realizing that the truth was better suited he stared at Horatio's bent form and exhaled, "Blood." Still holding her hand away, he added, "You really shouldn't do that."

Swallowing hard, Calleigh averted her eyes away from Horatio and then looked to Caleb, "Bl-blood?"

Easing her away from Horatio, Caleb nodded and helped her to the couch. It was going to be a lot for her to take in, but he knew that she would listen, if not to satiate her curiosity. Sitting with her, he lifted her leg and pressed against the knee, hearing her hiss in pain. Gently, he spoke as he maneuvered his hands over her knee cap. It wasn't broken, thankfully, but she was going to have to take it easy for a few days.

Breathing outwardly once again, he kept his eyes on his hands as they massaged her knee, "Just like mortals, Calleigh, we need blood to sustain our life. When one is turned, their life ceases to exist, their heart stilling, refusing to pump the vital blood through the body. We have to consume blood to continue on. Without it, we would be vulnerable, we would die."

"We?" Calleigh asked quietly, her eyes darting from Horatio back to Caleb. Caleb's eyes had turned black and then back to ice blue as he smiled treacherously. The smile revealed a set of fangs and she tried to move out of his grasp, "You're…you're a vampire?"

Relaxing his grip, Caleb chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I am, but I assure you, Calleigh, I'm one of the good guys. There are some out there, like Markus, who have other ideas on how we are supposed to interact with humans."

"Markus?" Hesitantly, Calleigh stopped struggling, the intrigue now grasping hold of her. She'd seen for herself, the evidence of this being true, now she needed more to understand. "Who is Markus?"

Caleb felt the pulse of anger spiking through him and grated, "He is my brother but solely through blood. My father, a natural born vampire, made him shortly after my mother was killed. He wanted me to have someone who would look out for me. For a time, he was the brother I never had, but something happened."

The sound of his approach startled him and he looked up, readying to pounce if need be only to see a peaceful expression and smirked lightly, "Are we back to normal now?"

Horatio stared at Calleigh, still able to perceive her fear and weariness, nodding slightly, "I am. I think …I think I should take over from here." As Caleb moved, Horatio took his place and sat next to Calleigh, moving his hand over her knee. Pained that he'd caused this, he sighed, "I never meant to hurt you, Calleigh."

"Explain this to me, Horatio," Calleigh demanded as she settled somewhat. It was unsettling to have him this close knowing that he could change quickly, but something in his touch was stilling her. Taking her hand into his, she implored, "Tell me what is going on…you're a…vampire?"

The anxiety slowly edged away and Horatio nodded, as he released her hand and raised it to cup her cheek. To finally reveal what he'd become was a relief, having Calleigh understand what had befallen him, paramount. No longer did he want to deceive her, or keep her within the throes of fear. For them to work, he had to disclose everything to her in the hopes she would process and in turn, trust in him.

Sliding his thumb across her soft skin, he answered heavily, "Yes. I have been a vampire for almost an entire week, Calleigh. I am still unable to control myself; just sitting with you…it's taking all that I have, Calleigh, to control the urges." Feeling her pull away, Horatio released her and then looked upon her, already sensing the distance between them. "Calleigh?"

Allowing the words to filter through her, she reached out hesitantly to his bloodied shirt, unsure of what she was hoping for. Tracing her hand over the material, she closed her eyes and fought against the tears that were building, "Wh- when did this happen to you, Horatio? Who…"

Moving slowly, Horatio unbuttoned his shirt, watching her slightly trembling hand as it hovered over where the wound would be. When he finally finished at the last button, he spread the two sides apart and lifted his undershirt. Where a massive hole should've been was now only his healing skin, the ragged pink tone of his flesh barely seen through the drying blood. For long moments, Horatio watched her hand, seeing the indecisiveness in her gestures. They were both taught to rely on what could be seen, what could be proven, and now, faced with the ultimate truth of what he was, he could see her faltering.

Placing her hand on to his stomach, his eyes slid shut as the rolling pleasure began to overtake him again. Remembering that she had posed a question, Horatio slowly opened his eyes and answered, "The night that you forced me to have a drink with you, after you had left, I was walking to my car. I was already on edge about the women found massacred, and I…I think I was just preoccupied. I never saw him coming."

Calleigh stroked his skin gently, the words that Horatio spoke now coming to life in her mind. Had she known of the danger, she would've never left him to face it alone, but even as she made that proclamation, the realization of what would've become of her had she followed hit her hard.

Furrowing her brow deeply, she swallowed, her voice breaking, "Tell me… tell me what happened to you, Horatio."

The image of his last night as a mortal stabbed through him and he grimaced as if bracing for the blow that he knew was coming. He watched her hand move over his skin and spoke quietly, "He snatched me off of the streets, speaking of already knowing me. I could tell that something was …off about him. He was strong." Chuckling, Horatio shook his head, "I broke my arm when I tried to get away from him and he crumpled my service piece like a piece of paper." Horatio stared into nothingness as the flurry of events crowded him. Grasping on to Calleigh's hand, he continued, "After my attempts at fighting him, he stopped playing with me and…bit me. I could feel the warmth leaving me, feel my body dying. As I lay dying, I thought about all those who I would leave behind, and I was content that despite my regrets, I lived my life."

"Regrets?" Calleigh interrupted as she inched closer to him. She could feel his anguish at having to recount this tragic event, her heart breaking at the sound of the despair that still rode his voice. Running a hand over his hair, she smiled, "You lived a life fulfilled, Horatio. There should not have been any regrets."

Her touch soothed him and he reached to take her hand and placed it to his lips, "I regretted never telling you how I felt. Even as Markus' poison coursed through me, even as I died, my only thoughts were of you. When I woke up, you were the first thing on my mind, and your voice was the first I heard with my new abilities. I burned myself in the light of the sun trying to get to you."

Calleigh sighed as the tears dropped and dipped her head to hide her sadness. His life was cut short and as such, so was the potential for something more between them. Now, there was a barrier that stood to divide them. Choosing not to dwell on that, she began to pepper him with questions, listening as he answered them, the information flooding her. The doors to his world were now open to her, and it was her choice on whether to trust in the man that still sat among her or fear the creature he'd become.

The hours that passed seemed like mere seconds to Calleigh, intrigued by the massive amounts of information that had now been given to her. At times, she cringed in horror, especially as Horatio recounted his first hunt, her heart dropping to hear that he'd had another woman in his arms. He expressed that it was in their nature to be overtly sexual, but even with that explanation; Calleigh was finding it hard to fully put her trust into his hands. Conversely, when he spoke about his vulnerabilities, Calleigh felt remorse about his inability to see the sun, something he thrived in, now taken away from him. With all the advantages and power that he'd now attained, he was crippled by even the most simplest of desires. Each word echoed his loss and pulled her into his orbit, willing to understand and accept.

Having watched the couple for hours on end, Caleb glanced to Liliannah with a sideways smirk and saw the expression on her face, "What are you thinking, Cherie? Do you believe that we've stirred up nothing but trouble with revealing who we are to her?"

Liliannah kept her gaze on the two, watching as the cycle of closeness ebbed and flowed with each piece of information revealed. She could see as well as feel Calleigh's anxiety as it rolled off of her, "If she is going to be with him, she needed to know, biename`. What happens between them now is strictly her choice." Placing her hand on his shoulder, she posed the same question, "What do you believe, Caleb?"

Caleb matched her gaze and took in the intimacy of the moment between them. It was then that he saw the truth of their bond and exhaled with a smirk on his lips. One would not be without the other and they would both tread hell and high water to protect each other.

"I believe," Caleb said as he glanced at the clock, "that it's time, Liliannah." Distraught, he rose to his feet, approaching the two hesitantly, "Horatio, Calleigh…I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cut this short."

Frowning, she could feel Horatio's hand cover hers and questioned, "Why? We're not finished talking."

"Calleigh, remember when I explained to you why I couldn't see another sunrise?" When she nodded, Horatio smiled lightly, "I have to be totally protected from the sun. Even the faintest of rays is deadly for me."

"So…" Calleigh started as the realization dawned on her. Turning to him fully, her brows rose, "Your house has shutters now. I went by your house and there was this construction, I saw the shutters."

"Yes, I had them installed for Horatio. He has his own supply of …nourishment," Liliannah remarked with a small smile, "but he's going to need to hunt. I really think that he should stay with me just one more night longer. "In another room, of course."

Horatio shook his head and stood, taking Calleigh's hand to pull her up with him, "I think it's time that I strike out on my own. I'll be going back to work and I'll need to be able to function." Crossing over to Liliannah, he took her into his arms and whispered into her ear, "I'll never forget what you've done for me, Lili. If I have any questions…"

"You'll have a place to come, biename`." Parting from him she touched his cheek and then looked to Calleigh, "I say this with your safety in mind, Mademoiselle. Do not come to him as he is just waking. I won't be there to calm his lusts; you will be nothing but a predatory target for him. Heed this warning."

The solemn tone was not lost on Calleigh and she nodded, "I'll be careful."

Caleb traded glances with Liliannah and sighed, "Well, I believe it's time to go. Liliannah, I'll call you, okay?"

Liliannah approached Caleb and kissed him on the cheek, "The same is for you, Caleb. The attack in the alley was no fluke. Markus is up to something, and I do not believe that he's done. Be safe." Pulling from him, she implored with her eyes, "Please…be safe."

Grasping at her hand, Caleb assured her, "You do not have to worry about me, Cherie. I'm most protected by the sun. I'm going to go home and rest before going into work." Stepping out of her embrace, he acknowledged Horatio, "We have to go, Horatio."

Horatio nodded and brought Calleigh closer, tracing to the door and opening it, seeing for himself as the tiny vestiges of light began to dawn in the east. From this point, he was stepping further into the unknown, and now, he had her beside him.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Nocturnal Desires

**Chapter 18**

The exhaustion was heavy upon him as he moved about his newly refurbished home, growing acclimated with the system that would ultimately, save his life. Quietly, he listened to Caleb as he explained the inner workings of the shutters and the location of his fully stocked hidden compartment even as his eyes began to get heavy with sleep. So much had occurred within a night, that despite the need for rest, Horatio couldn't help but feel anxious, especially now that Calleigh knew everything. He worried that every time she looked to him, she would find a monster and not the man who loved her more than his own existence. The hesitancy was evident in her eyes, the desire to understand filtering over her expression, mingling with the fear of the unknown. He was going to have to tread lightly with her until he gained her trust.

After Caleb completed his walk through tour of the home, he had left them alone, meandering into the living room while he took Calleigh's hand and led her up the stairs to his room, his sanctuary. With the shutters already engaged, the darkness encroached upon them, soothing Horatio even more, but igniting her anxieties. The tension that stemmed from her touch actually pained him and as he brought her to the top of the stairs, he squeezed her hand in assurance, hoping that she would get the idea that there was nothing to fear from him. Admittedly, the one time that she'd been to his room, he'd lost control, but with the renewed sense of keeping her safe, Horatio was willing to exercise control over his desires.

Opening the door to his room, he stood away to allow her entrance and then followed, closing the door behind her. As calming as the darkness was for him, he could sense that she was wary of being at the mercy of her blindness with him in the room and he moved to turn on the light, the action startling her somewhat. Chuckling, he came to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, tilting her head upwards to stare into her eyes.

Caressing the side of her face, he frowned slightly and shook his head, speaking softly, "You have nothing to fear from me, Calleigh. I won't hurt you."

The coolness of his touch lulled her away from the fear and she exhaled, her own exhaustion playing havoc on her sensibilities. Pulling herself closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, her brow knit at the presence of the coldness and the absence of a heart beat. A sense of loss pervaded her and she felt the tears building behind her eyelids. It wasn't fair; she never got a chance to tell him how she felt when he was…_alive_ and now that he was a vampire, there was no possible way they could be together. Her heart constricted at the potential lost, a chance at something deeper taken from them.

"It hurts me that you've been taken away from me, Horatio. There's no way we can be together now." Try as she might, she couldn't squeeze her arms around him tight enough to satisfy her and in a huff, she pushed herself away from him, turning her back to him completely. Irritably, she ran a hand through her hair and scoffed, "We can't chance the fact that you may want to make me a snack at any given moment."

The coldness in her words hit him like a slap to the face and he approached her from behind, bending his lips to her ear, "I would rather walk into the sun before hurting you, Calleigh." Slipping his hands around her waist, he clutched her closer, her warmth intoxicating. Closing his eyes, he continued to speak softly, promising, "I will find a way, Calleigh. I love you too much to let this divide us."

Wanting to fight the sense of dread that filled her, she sighed wearily, even as his whispers gave her hope, "We're two different people now, Horatio. Too much is different between us now. I can die, and you…you're invincible." Turning in his arms, she wove one of her arms around his neck and reached to cup his cheek with her free hand, "Love cannot cross this boundary, Horatio."

"You're not giving up on me, are you , sweetheart?" Horatio inquired as he matched her gaze, feeling the stirrings of passion even among the desire to sleep. He didn't want to concede her to the coming of the sun, wanting as much time as he could with her.

"No, just stating the obvious, Handsome. One errant flick of your wrist and you can break my body into pieces. I saw you in the alley…" The images of his violence was forever seared upon her and she trembled biting her lip indecisively, "If you were to anger, it would take nothing for you to do to me what you did to them."

Grabbing her hand, he placed it to her lips, "Calleigh, I don't know how much more I could promise you…" The sudden need to sleep fell upon him and he bent his head down, his lips hovering over hers, "Kiss me, Calleigh. As a promise to consider us…kiss me."

The urgency in his voice propelled her to complete the distance between them, her lips glancing over his. Staring at him for only seconds, Calleigh leaned forward again, her lips now crashing upon his. The simmering passion of their contact burned through her and she relaxed in his arms, the feeling of his lips slanting over hers increasing the intensity. Her brow knit as her arm encircled his neck holding him closer to her. She knew his strength would be more than she could take, but the slip of his tongue over her lips gave reason that he wasn't going anywhere.

Fighting against the spell of the oncoming day, Horatio held to her body tightly, his hands roaming over her bare shoulders and down her arms before drifting back up. Nature warred with his lust for her with nature winning out. Ruefully, he pulled away from the sweet taste of her lips, his eyes smoldering even as they fought to stay open. He ran his hand over her cheek as he smiled lightly, stumbling back some only for her to attempt to hold on to him.

As if in a trance, Horatio seemingly floated toward the bed as if being pulled by a magnetic force, shedding his clothing until he was naked. As he turned back the covers and slipped between them, he beckoned to her with a soft call, "Calleigh…"

Moving over to the side of the bed, she sat on the side of it, looking down into his face to see peace filtering over it. Running her hand through his coppery strands, she smiled and whispered, "I'm here, Horatio. I'll always be here."

Horatio nodded and closed his eyes, slipping quickly, "Wait for me to call…"

Watching as he stilled, Calleigh felt the anxiety creep over her as she touched his face, the coldness along with his expressionless visage making it seem as if he were truly dead. Moving a strand of red hair out of his face, she bent to brush her lips against his and whispered, "I'll wait for you handsome."

Assured completely that he was resting, Calleigh lifted the covers to completely cocoon him and turned to the door, startled to see Caleb there. She hadn't heard the door open and by the way he was looking at her, she surmised that he had been privy to the kiss that they shared.

Caleb arched a brow at the light illuminating the room and snickered, "He's willing to compromise for you, Cherie. Are you willing to do the same for him?"

Pondering the question, Calleigh approached the ME her expression inscrutable, "It remains to be see, Caleb if this works out. There's so much danger…"

"That he's willing to work on, Calleigh. You two…you're meant to be together. It's his destiny to have you." Standing face to face with her, he could read the hesitancy in her eyes and frowned, "You have nothing to be afraid of, Calleigh. Both Liliannah and I will watch out for you. We will guide Horatio and teach him properly. I've never seen such a bond as yours, and I've lived for a very long time."

A small smile inched over her lips as she eyed his appearance, marveling at how young he was, "And just how long have you lived, Caleb?"

"Because I'm not one to worry about the stipulation of age, I can tell you easily." Pausing for effect, he tilted his head, "I'm just shy of six hundred years old."

"Six hundred years old? You're kidding me…Caleb, you barely look as if you're out of your twenties." Astonished at his age, she reached for his face instantly feeling the difference between Horatio's skin and his, "Your heart still beats, your skin is warm, and yet…you cannot die. It has to be hard."

"You have no idea, Cherie. I have lost many loves over the course of the centuries. It hurts to see friends and lovers perish while I have the curse of immortality." Shrugging lightly, he sighed, "What use is eternity if I am damned to spend it alone?"

The question hit Calleigh head on and she frowned, the instant thought of Horatio cursed to spend eternity alone. Glancing back at his slumbering form, she licked her lips, the thoughts turning over in her mind. The need was too strong to leave him to chance.

/Nocturnal Desires/

Tracing just inside the walls of his home, Markus felt the frustration as it clung to him, despite the punishment he'd meted out. Stalking through his home, he gave no thought to the impending dawn, instead stewing in his fury, wanting badly to inflict as much pain as he could, annoyed that he was no further in his plans than two nights ago. As he flung off his jacket, he stared out into the vast horizon of the Miami skyline and growled, the anger now boiling at the beginning of another day. Because of the cursed sun, his time was short, and additionally because of Cyros' failure, he didn't trust another to take care of business.

The lighting of the morning sky pierced his eyes and he stood in front of it, testing just how long he could withstand the punishing rays. If he'd had the advantage that Caleb possessed, there would be nothing to stop him in his quest. As the flesh began to burn, he cringed and then bellowed, startled as the heavy drapes closed suddenly. Encased in complete darkness, Markus' ire was stoked to heated heights, the idea that someone was as unfortunate enough to enter into his sanctuary. Moving stiffly, his eyes darted around the room, perceiving only tufts of air where someone had been, the faint scent of a woman's perfume floating through his nostrils. There was only one who wore that scent; it had followed her through the ages. Feeling a light touch on his shoulder, he turned on the being quickly, only to find himself on the ground, her knee planted firmly between his shoulder blades, his arm twisted in her grip.

"You should not attempt to strike a lady," she hissed as she bent to his ear, keeping his arm at an unnatural angle, "It stirs the worst in me, Markus." Snapping her jaws next to his ear, she then licked it and smirked, her eyes landing on the heavy drapes, "Were you attempting to find a way out of our agreement, Markus? Challenging the sun like that?"

Grimacing at the force, he bit out, "Testing myself…_Milady_. To see how much I can take. I would never end my agreement with you. I owe you everything; you've given me exactly what I've wanted."

_Except my freedom, _he thought spitefully. True, she'd made it possible for Markus to obtain the immortality that he thirsted for, but since Matthias' gift, he'd found that he was bound to honor his promise to her, many times over. He longed for the moment where he could release himself from her and take what was his.

Quieting the rebellious thoughts, he turned to see her beautiful visage, the fury in her piercing red eyes quelling at his adorations. With long platinum blond hair, porcelain like features, and a slim, yet firm body, Maura had been the loveliest vision Markus had ever seen. He realized that just like Liliannah, she'd used her attractiveness to lure unsuspecting victims, but instead of a band of thieves to dispatch the poor soul, Maura handled her own dirty work. She was a warrior, but not of pure blood and so her thirst for more power halted at the barrier that was Caleb Middleton. If he was destroyed, she could use the power and influence to take over where Caleb was reluctant to and make life for humans on this planet a living hell. As it stood, she had no regard for their lives, only for their blood. They were merely stepping stones that hadn't yet understood that they were the next meal.

"You fill my ear with sweet words, Markus, but the truth is what I want." Easing her grip on his arm, she allowed him berth to stand, her brow arching as if studying him. She had to admit, Markus was a fine example of what a true vampire was to be; he was methodical in his deviousness, his malicious intent only second to her own. After centuries of servitude, she was going to reward him with her companionship, but only after he'd secured her legacy. She was intending on ruling this world and with him under her hand, they would be unstoppable.

Keeping his head bowed in respect to her, he spoke gently, "I have ran into some difficulties, but when have you known that to stop me?" He chanced a look at her and was relieved to find that her anger was dwindling, "As usual, if I wanted it done to perfection, I'll have to do it myself. I will have the blond by sunrise tomorrow."

Pacing around him, Maura tapped a neatly manicured nail on her blood red lips, no doubt saturated with fresh blood. She didn't lend herself to the trappings of this day, instead relying on her skills and instinct to hunt as they were meant to hunt. Her ferocity was well known and respected, keeping the perception that she was one not to fuck with. It afforded her well and kept most vampires in their places. She sought to control each and every one of them, but could only do so with the power associated with Matthias' bloodline. The old covens that had transplanted in the new world would never recognize one without his blood coursing through their veins.

"Do not fail, me, Markus. This is too important to lose now," Maura imparted coldly. "If you cannot sever the bloodline, I will find someone who will." Tracing to his side, she whispered wickedly in his ear, "What I have in store for those who fail me would make them beg for the sun."

Staring into nothingness, he answered dutifully, "You will have what you desire, _Milady_." An instant thought came to him and he smirked deviously, "The sun will not stop my plans."

Tracing away from him, she centered her gaze on him and pierced his thoughts easily, her smile growing, "You have a pawn that I'd forgotten about. Clever boy." Fading right before his eyes, she imparted a warning, "No more failures, Markus."

Watching as she dissolved into mist, he exhaled heavily and then traced to his room, finding the book. Flipping to the page, he closed his eyes and recited the spell, feeling the temperature dropping tremendously. When he opened his eyes, he smiled manically as the form became corporal. Approaching, he shook his head at the disheveled blue shirt, marred by the gaping hole and the blood and the hollowed look in his once warm brown eyes, scoffing offhandedly, "You really should take better care of yourself."

Running a slow hand through his matted curls, he gave a mirthless snicker at the snide remark and turned away from him, "You called me, you need me. What is it that you want?"

Markus traced to face the young man, taking in his pallor and rotting flesh and cringed, "Put yourself together, you're going out today."

"Really?" he answered as his flesh became solid once more, the command from his lips making it so. It was only because of Markus' hold on his soul that he was still around, unable to rest peacefully and doomed to be his lap dog. "And what would you have me to do?"

"There's an old friend I want you to visit, just for old time's sake. Believe it or not, they still mourn for you, even after all these years."Chuckling darkly, he grabbed his arm and pulled him toward a mirror, "If you fail me, you know what will happen to your soul. What they do down there is far worse than being in my servitude. Remember that."

Struggling against the power of his words, he concentrated on his image and watched in the mirror as it changed, becoming just as he remembered. Gone was the rotting flesh altogether and his color became warm again. Even as he was changing, he could still see the lack of warmth in his own eyes, a reminder that even as he perceived himself to be alive, he was merely a phantom.

"Who would you have me visit…_Master_?" he asked with a slight cringe.

"Calleigh Duquesne."

The name struck him cold, remembering her clearly through the fog of death. At the sight of him, she would surely lose her mind, but he had no choice. He was mystically bound to do what his master bade of him.

"It will be done," he intoned detachedly, his form dissipating. He wasn't looking forward to this, but conversely, he wasn't looking forward to an eternity in torture, which was exactly what Markus promised him if he did not do what he desired.

The End….

_**A/N: **_**A little intrigue to stir you. There will be a sequel, never fear. Thanks for those who continue to read and review-Speed.**


End file.
